REMEMBER ROBIN You Started It (Remastered)
by Sladin5Ever
Summary: REMEMBER ROBIN book 1/4 (Remastered): Sometimes, certain dreams can ruin you. They can manifest into something real. Robin's case is no different. From that fateful dream, he always hears the words in his head: Remember, Robin, you started it (Remastered version of REMEMBER ROBIN You Started It (Original))
1. REMEMBER ROBIN 1 Prologue

**Title:** REMEMBER ROBIN You Started It (Remake)

**Summary: **REMEMBER ROBIN book 1/4 (Remake)—Sometimes certain dreams can ruin you. They can manifest into something real. Robin's case is no different. From that fateful dream, he always hears the words in his head: Remember, Robin, you started it

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Sex, violence, blood and gore, threesome, murder

**Notes: **This is a remake of the old REMEMBER ROBIN book 1, which has quite a few errors in storytelling-wise. It's an Apprentice rewrite with the pairings Sladin, Sladin X and Red/Robin—half is Sladin, the other half is the other two— I got inspired for this story 6 summers ago when my mum, siblings, and I went cross country during the month of August while listening to Stirb Nicht Von Mir by Rammstein

* * *

This is a tale of a boy. A boy who thought he was strong, who could take on anything, even death itself. But, in truth, he was broken. Broken beyond repair. His molding was cracked and torn, until one day, he shattered. Shattered into a million pieces. He wasn't always this way and it seemed impossible that he ever would. But he did. He was broken, unable to put the pieces back together. No one could have predicted his world to come crashing down all around him. All because of a dream. A dream that would one day destroy _everything_.

This is his story. A story that breaks the heart. A story that destroyed a hero, for all his worth. A story worth telling the entire world. It is time,

**TO REMEMBER ROBIN**


	2. Remember, Robin, You Started It

**Notes: **This chapter is pretty much the same as the original one, but I fixed up some things that seemed cliché or sounded like ugly writing—like the first paragraph— A re-read will be a good idea ;)

* * *

It all started in a dark, dark dream…

Pounding footsteps on rock echoed through a canyon. It was a starry night with some unnatural purple and black clouds. Two figures ran through the night, one shorter than the other and was hot on the first figure's heels. These two were Slade and Robin; a villain and a hero. Slade had been planning something for a very long time in Robin's city of Jump. Robin had gotten close to the madman, but he was still at a loss on his entire plan. Who was Slade and what was he planning had plagued Robin for months since the first day he heard the name… Stupid damn Gizmo! This obsession had started all because of him!

Up ahead were a few fissures that dropped into the abyss. It wasn't hard to jump to the next cliff, for either of them. After the fourth drop-off, the ground began to end. Reaching the end first, Slade shoved off the edge and quickly disappeared. Robin came soon after, swiftly calculating how much force he needed to use to reach the cliff far below. Placing the center of his boot along the jagged edge, Robin pushed off, plummeting towards the new rock platform.

He pulled his knees up to his chest when he was feet from the ground. To soften his fall, he rolled forward the instant his feet barely touched the rock, coming back in a crouch. Looking up, he saw several tower-like formations, but no Slade. Robin got to his feet and took a step forward, trying to locate his arch nemesis. Up ahead, Slade suddenly walked out from behind one of the towers, looking as menacing as ever.

"Dangerous behavior, Robin," he said, approaching him. "You must be _very_ eager to see me. I'm flattered," he added in a drawling purr.

Stopping a few feet away, Robin growled at Slade behind gritted teeth. "I'm not here to see you." Bending his knees slightly, Robin stood in a fighting stance with his fists raised and aligned with his chest. "I'm here to stop you."

The two fighters circled each other. Slade chuckled, though it sounded more of a hum.

"But how can you stop me, when you don't even know what I'm planning?"

Robin was glaring daggers at him. "Like this."

He instantly attacked with a savage kick, but Slade easily dodged it. Robin's foot connected with one of the towers of stone, smashing it into pieces. They started to spar with fists and kicks. Robin tried a swift, charging punch, but Slade blocked with a metal arm guard and then sideways kicked the hero in the ribs. Robin crashed sideways into a pillar, smashing his shoulder into it. Regaining his balance, he rushed Slade, who was waiting patiently for him. They exchanged blows, but many missed. Slade's eye glowed briefly as Robin tried another punch, which the villain easily dodged. Robin destroyed another pillar that had been behind him. Robin spun back around, rushed forward, and jumped high in the air. Slade backed into another pillar as the hero tried a roundhouse kick. He sidestepped to the left when Robin's foot was inches from his face. His kick crashed through the center of the pillar, knocking the top half over and crumbling as it hit the ground. Robin turned to face Slade, only to be kicked harshly in the stomach with the bottom of his boot. Doubling over, Robin didn't see the knee coming at his chin. With a hack, his head jerked painfully back as he flew off his feet. He began to fall, but he thought quickly. When his head neared the ground, he placed his hands down and then flipped back onto his feet. He slid back a few inches while reaching into his belt, his arms crossed over each other. When he looked up, Robin yanked out two bird-a-rangs and let them fly.

The bird-a-rangs flew straight for Slade, who stood his ground. He crossed his arms in front of himself. Throwing his hands outward, he knocked the boomerangs away, sending them flying into two other rock formations. They began to crumble, topple over, and raise large clouds of dust that began covering the entire area. Robin's silhouette appeared within the haze right before he stepped into the open, to survey the place, desperately searching for Slade.

"Excellent, Robin," he heard the villain say as Slade passed one of the crumbled formations behind him. "We appear to be evenly matched and equally ruthless." Robin now eased around within the dust, keeping his eyes and ears peeled. "Not surprising. You and I are so _very_ much alike."

The dust finally cleared to show Slade standing directly behind Robin. Sensing the madman there, he whirled around to face him, his hand curling into a fist beside him.

"I'm nothing like you!" he shouted, sending an uppercut to Slade's face. The villain flew back, crashing into the ground. Robin grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pulled him up, glaring at his masked face. "You're a criminal; a psychopath! All you care about is destruction!"

The dust cleared away from their bodies. Slade stared back at Robin, his eye void of emotion, like always. "And all you care about, you destroy," he said, motioning to his left with his hand.

Robin looked to where Slade was pointing. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw that the pillars resembled his friends, shattered into thousands of pieces.

Looking back at the psychotic villain, Robin asked angrily, "Who are you?!"

Robin quickly reached for Slade's mask, but he was too slow. He grabbed Robin's wrist in a vice-like grip, making him growl.

"The real question is," Slade said, "how do you feel about _me_?"

Robin gave him a confused look. "What?"

Slade chuckled. "Do you always straddle the men you knock down?"

Eyes widening, Robin looked down and saw that his legs were on either side of Slade's thighs. His face paled. With his mind distracted, Slade quickly turned the situation around. The hero fell back with a thud after Slade forced him underneath him. Robin looked up at him in anger.

"What are you doing?!"

Grabbing both of Robin's wrists with one large hand, Slade held his hands above his head. Out of nowhere, shackles appeared and latched themselves onto his wrists. Robin struggled to break free, but the restraints were too strong. Leaning back on his legs, Slade went for his utility belt. He pulled out a black blindfold and laid it over Robin's eyes. He quickly tied it tightly at the back so that Robin couldn't see anything.

"Remember, Robin," there was a click, "you started it."

The sound of ricocheting metal against rock could be heard off in the distance. Had Slade thrown his mask away?

"Slade, what—?"

A thick, strong hand clamped around Robin's mouth, silencing him.

"Robin, I would so _hate _to tape your mouth shut," Slade warned before slowly lowering his hand from Robin's mouth. When the hero didn't say anything, Slade chuckled darkly. "That's a _good_ boy."

Robin shivered at the silk tone to Slade's voice. He swallowed hard. There was a long pause before Robin felt Slade's pointer fingers dig underneath the neckline of his cape. He jolted in surprise when Slade quickly tore the material like it was simple paper. Next came his tunic, which tore just as easily. Cold air shocked Robin's now bare chest. What was Slade even thinking right now? When the torn ends were on the ground, Slade yanked them out from under Robin's back and then reached for his yellow belt.

Robin began struggling against his bonds as panic set in. He felt his belt being removed and heard it land several feet away. What in God's name was Slade going to do to him? Gasping, Robin turned his head to the side. He felt a warm, wet tongue teasing his chest and nipples. The buds soon hardened after lips met skin. Slade sucked one nipple inside his mouth, using his tongue to make it even harder than before. Robin couldn't believe this was happening to him, especially from his arch nemesis.

Soon, the wet tongue started trailing down Robin's chest, down below his ribcage, and stopped at his navel. The wet lips kissed his stomach, making a shiver run down his spine. Why was Slade violating him like this? What was the point?

"Ah, Slade…s-stop."

Slade had just touched a bulge in Robin's green spandex with his lips and was now removing the obstacle. Cold air then hit the rest of Robin's body. After the pants were removed, he felt the wet tongue again at the tip of his hardening cock. Robin gasped again when Slade's mouth engulfed the arousal. He held Robin's hips firmly down while he worked his magic. In just a minute and some seconds, he could tell Robin would already be coming. After a few more hard sucks, white spots appeared behind Robin's tightly closed eyes as a white, sticky substance burst into Slade's mouth. Moving his head away, he spat most of the semen at the ground. Leaning forward again, he kissed up to Robin's chest, leaving behind semen remains while doing so. Robin shuddered from the cold and wet, sweet kisses on his skin.

Robin soon felt Slade's right hand rest on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, somehow knowing what was to come. While he seductively touched Robin's chest with his left hand, Slade kissed his soft, pink lips passionately. Robin whimpered behind the rough lips while trying to pull away, but not succeeding. Slithering out like a viper, Slade's tongue shoved past stubborn lips and teeth. He began massaging Robin's own wet appendage while moving his hand to the back of his head and gripping his hair tight. Slade didn't hold back being rough with the boy. Deep in Robin's mind, he didn't care. In fact, it felt amazing being handled like this. But that didn't make any sense. Robin wanted nothing more than to kick Slade's ass, but then he was wanting this. It was as if his body was enjoying the abuse. This was far from being fair. Why was his body betraying him like this?

After a few more seconds, Slade ended the kiss, allowing for Robin to breathe. He panted and sucked in air to regain composure. While he did that, Slade undid his utility belt. Robin finally regained his breath.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked angrily.

Robin really wished he could see Slade's face. He wanted to see his expression; to know what he was even thinking.

"I already told you," Slade said, positioning himself before Robin's slightly spread legs, giving him full access. He lowered his hand from Robin's chest, sliding his fingertips softly across his skin to make him shiver, and moved it in between his legs. Robin felt him part one of his cheeks, pause, and then shove his middle finger into his tight, puckered hole. The hero cried out from pain and surprise as it entered him to the base in one fell swoop. He panted and groaned as the finger moved around, setting off untouched nerves. Robin jerked his head backwards and then to the left as a second finger was added. Why was this so arousing and unfathomable at the same time? More nerves that had never been touched came to life, making Robin shiver in lust. Slade's fingers alone felt so hot, so amazingly good inside of him. "You started it."

"S-Started…wh-what?"

Leaning towards Robin's ear, Slade whispered, "Our _relationship_."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? What relationship? Before Robin could think any further, the fingers came away, there was a pause, and then his eyes flew open in immense pain. Robin felt something _much _thicker than two adult fingers fill him. Slade thrust forward hard a second time, piercing Robin painfully. The hero placed his feet down to push away, but they slipped in his attempt. The shackles around his wrists seemed to tighten in response, like they had a mind of their own. Soon, Slade pulled back, thrust in, and repeated the process, starting out slow. It didn't take long for his thrusts to increase in speed and ferocity. When his prostate was hit, Robin cried out in both pain and pleasure. His body shook and he whimpered as Slade continued to fuck him ruthlessly. Why did this have to happen? Why was Robin enjoying rape? What was wrong with him? None of this made any sense!

After two minutes, Slade was nearing his release. For the most part, he held back his groans of his own pleasure. Robin just felt so _delicious_.

"Mmh, any s-second now," Slade purred.

Robin was a writhing, moaning mess as heat and passion filled his entire body. There was nothing left but pure pleasure. He could feel it coming to an end, but did he even want it too? Robin didn't know if he could live without this amazing sensation.

Seconds later, Slade came-

"SLA-!"

* * *

"-DE!"

Robin bolted up from his desk, sweat dripping from his forehead and panting heavily. He had dozed off in his workroom, trying to figure Slade out. The aftermath of his nightmare (or was it a dream?) remained in his mind for a long time. For a split second he thought someone was still inside him. This was probably what a wet dream was like once you woke up. But Robin couldn't believe he had dreamed of _that_.

Once he had relaxed and the feeling vanished, Robin looked at his clock: nine pm. The Titans would be in bed soon. Robin swallowed hard at his next thought. His brain reminded him about the package he had received that morning. Luckily, it had been his turn to retrieve the mail. With just his hero name on it, no return address, Robin had opened the package before returning to the top floor, finding a tracking device with a blinking, stylized _S_ near one of the docks inside of it. He had hid the device in his utility belt and then returned to the tower, where he gave everyone else their mail. Somehow, Robin knew his dream was a sign. A sign that he both hated and enjoyed.

Making sure the coast was clear by 9:30, Robin made his way to the elevator. It slowly opened once he pushed the down arrow button. He hesitated before going inside. The doors closed behind him after he pushed the button labeled "Garage". The elevator lowered all the way to the bottom and then reopened, revealing the garage and its vehicle inhabitants. Stepping out, Robin walked over to his motorcycle, feeling both nervous and thrilled at the idea of even going through with his very messed up plan. He straddled the seat ("Christ, I will never sit on this thing the same way again!") and pushed the power button. After putting on his helmet, he pulled up to the garage door, pushed the button that opened it, and waited for the metal sheet to rise into the air. Reaching into his belt as he waited for the slow thing, Robin placed the locator next to his speed gauge and turned it on. The signal was still there and going strong.

Before Robin took off down the tunnel, he stared at the blinking S in anticipation. Was he really going to go through with this? Was he going to go out and find Slade and demand an explanation for his dream? Or should he go back in and forget all about it until Slade showed himself personally? Robin had to decide quickly, otherwise he felt like he would burst.

Swallowing due to his suddenly very dry mouth, Robin narrowed his eyes and took off, now more determined than ever to find the only man who had ever plagued his dreams so strongly, and to find out why.

***Some dialogue and story scenes (with enough appropriate changes) from Teen Titans Season 1, episode 12, Apprentice Part 1***


	3. Submission

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or any of its known affiliates. I make no money here (I'd probably be sued by concerned parents if I did) Any and all OCs belong to me so leave them alone

A thunderstorm began to brew outside. A dark shadow fell across a hole in the ground in Jump City forest. Lightning lit the sky, revealing a fleeting image of a boy. Then, he was gone.

In the darkness, cautious footsteps echoed along walls, a dim light moving in step with them. The steady sound of beeping beeped faster. Soon, a light fell onto a steel door. There was a long pause before a green-gloved hand gripped the silver handle and turned the bottom to the right. A swallow rang through the darkness before the footsteps returned.

The room beyond the door was vast and mostly empty. At the opposite end of the staircase were tall glass monitors, playing many different recorded videos of a single fighter. Standing directly in front of them, not noticing the new presence in the room, was Slade. He didn't move, didn't speak, just waited. Waited for the right moment to strike.

A boot landed on the railing of the staircase landing. The other joined it and then they dropped nonchalantly. A heavy weight landed graciously to the concrete floor, crouched. Standing up straight, our hero moved towards the middle of the room, trying not to change his mind. When a new, deep, purring voice spoke, he stopped dead in his tracks, his masked eyes narrowing.

"Good evening, Robin. What do I owe this _pleasure_."

Robin felt a disturbing flutter pass through his stomach on the emphasized word. He swallowed hard to find his courage and then glared. "You know why."

There was a pause before Slade turned around, placing his hands behind his back. "Yes, but it will be much more satisfying if you told me yourself, my dear boy."

Robin contemplated his next move. Slade just stood there, waiting for him to reveal his reasoning behind this visit. To distract himself from his invading thoughts, Robin looked to his right and saw a stone chair not too far away from him. He glanced at Slade before turning towards it and approaching. Slade watched him closely.

"I am going to admit that I am not entirely brave enough to confess something to you," Robin began. He walked around the pedestal that the chair rested on, giving himself a reason not to look at the villain. "But it's only fair since you are the reason for it."

"Am I? Well, I must say I am quite flattered to hear that."

Robin snorted as he glanced at Slade out of the corner of his eye. Getting on the pedestal, he ran his finger along the top backing of the chair as he circled it. Did Slade really sit on this uncomfortable-looking hunk of rock?

"I had a…_revelation_ this evening. I'm surprised I hadn't figured it out any sooner."

"Shocking," Slade said with a smirk.

Robin stopped in front of the chair, staring at it. He couldn't look Slade in the face just yet. "I have had one too many sleepless nights ever since I first heard your name, you know. But tonight was just—" Pausing, Robin took a step back from the chair and then turned, just to stop abruptly before he walked into Slade. His heart relinquished a hard beat due to surprise in seeing him right behind him. He hadn't even heard the man _move_, let alone sense him there. Robin swallowed to relax himself before continuing. "You want me to join you, don't you?"

Slade remained impassive. "Very perceptive, Robin. Yes, I have been looking for a partner to aid me and I have chosen you." He leaned over slightly to be even closer to Robin, making him more uncomfortable. "Congratul_ations_."

Robin gritted his teeth. "Don't toy with me." Slade didn't respond. "…What _exactly _ will this partnership entail?"

Slade stood up straight. "Before I tell you, you must know that I will get what I want, even if you deny me and walk out," Slade explained. "So regardless of what I say, it won't matter in the end. So keep that in mind."

What did that mean? Had Slade devised a plan in advance to tonight? Well, it didn't matter now, because Robin knew the threat was true.

"I understand."

Slade was silent and unmoving for a few seconds. Placing his hand on Robin's shoulder, he gently moved him aside in order to reach his chair. Robin turned around to face him as he sat down. Slade leaned comfortably back, his arms on the arm rests. If a gold crown was atop his head, Robin would have thought him a king. That was disturbing in and of itself.

"Do you know _why_ I prefer robots to do my bidding, Robin?" Slade asked. Robin didn't answer. "It is nice to not have to do so much dirty work. If the time calls for it, I will do things my way, but, overall, I command. Well, part of the dirty work is making brand new robots from scratch after you and your team destroy them, so I thought, 'I need something more reliable. Something that won't easily break and that I don't have to make a new one of.' And that's when I realized: my robots do as I say because I am their master. They listen to every command because I created them. I trained them to fight, to steal, to conquer. And that, my dear Robin, is what I want from you. I want you as my apprentice. I want to train you; to be faster, stronger, smarter, _better_. You cannot do that with a team that will stop at _nothing _to slow you down. I want you to leave that life behind and work for me. Unfortunately, with you being a hero with a very high moral standard, I know how difficult that will be. However, I am confident that you will do as I say. Because if you don't…" Robin could literally feel the world stop as Slade trailed off, causing anticipation everywhere. "…Then your friends will _not_ be around for very much longer."

That sounded really bad. Was Slade's plan to threaten the Titans' lives? If so, how would he manage that? Well, however it would be done, Robin didn't want the plan to succeed. So he would have to do the right thing and submit.

After a few more seconds of thinking heavily, Robin said, "To protect my friends, I will become your apprentice. I will do everything you say, even if I despise it. All I ask is for my sanity to stay intact."

Robin felt like he was signing his own death contract that had been handed to him by the Devil himself. Robin's heart beat hard in his chest as he waited to hear what Slade would say next. The villain sat up to seem more serious.

"Congratulations, Robin, your friends will be safe. No harm will come to them unless you fight against me on my decisions. Do not disobey me and they can keep their lives." Robin gave a curt nod. "Now, about your _confession_."

With how nerve-racking this whole meeting had been thus far, Robin almost forgot why he even arrived there willingly. "Oh, right. I—" Robin swallowed. Slade waited patiently, like he always did. "They say dreams mean something…don't they?" Slade was silent. "We dream for a reason. In some cases, these dreams can come true. Tonight, I had such a dream and I…" Robin sighed. "And I can't ignore my dreams." Pausing, Robin looked down at his waist, shivering as he thought about what he would do next. Swallowing, he grabbed the front of his yellow utility belt and pulled the half-round ends apart. Before he could drop it, Slade leaned forward, one hand on an arm rest, while the other rested below the belt. Robin blinked as he saw the villain waiting for something. He then looked up, a bead of sweat forming on his temple. "I'm…not sure I can do this."

When Robin didn't move, Slade lifted his hand higher and grabbed the belt from him. "I will not harm you, Robin. You joined me willingly. And that's what matters."

Clearing his throat, Robin nodded. "Okay…"

While Slade folded the belt and placed it behind the chair out-of-the-way, Robin removed his cape and dropped it to the side. He then grabbed the hem of his tunic and, nervously still, lifted it up over his head. Slade watched him undress in silence while licking his lips. He then smirked in triumph. He had won and he didn't even have to lift a finger to do it. After Robin tossed his shirt aside, he pulled off his steel-toed boots, dropping them as far away as he could due to their heavy weight. His legs felt much lighter now. As he grabbed the hem of his green tights, he paused, steeling himself. Sniffing, he pushed them down from his hips. They slid down his bare legs, (Robin never could grow hair in most places of his body that usually had it) making him shiver. He then stepped out of them, his gloves and boxers remaining. Robin removed the gloves first and hesitated yet again. Luckily, Slade was there to assist him.

"Come here. I will make this easier for you."

Robin took a hesitant step closer. Reaching into his belt, Slade pulled out a black blindfold. Robin eyed it warily.

"I…don't get to know the man behind the mask before I lose my religion?"

Standing up, Slade stepped up against Robin, placing the blindfold over his masked eyes and tying it in the back. "Continue to please me, Robin, and you will see my face soon. You must earn my trust first." Robin didn't like this arrangement, but he didn't object. And it was true, he hated to admit. Robin suddenly flinched when he felt strong hands on his hips. "Soon, you will know the meaning of true bliss. And, from now on…" Slade leaned his unmasked face (he had removed it the second Robin was blind) closer. "I would like you to call me _master_."

Robin shivered. Sealing the deal, Slade kissed his mouth carefully, not wanting to alert him. It soon turned into a passionate one. Robin almost melted when a slick, experienced tongue shoved into his mouth and pressed to his own. It was wet and gross at first, but Robin succumbed to it. His body kept shivering every few seconds, so he finally tensed up to have more control over it. His eyes were clenched tightly shut and he felt the urge to bite down, but he held himself back. The tongue soon left his, making Robin feel slightly disappointed. He wished it wasn't so, but there was nothing he could do.

Gasping suddenly, Robin tilted his head back as wet lips touched the side of his neck. He growled behind gritted teeth as electricity flowed down his chest and into his stomach. Slade pulled Robin's crotch flush against his own, letting the hero feel his arousal. Robin whimpered in both nervousness and excitement. As Slade continued to suck on his neck like a leech, he dug his thumbs into the waistband of Robin's boxers and began to pull them off his hips. Robin growled again, which sounded more like a whimper, as cold air hit his naked flesh. Slade dropped his boxers once they passed Robin's thighs. They fell around his bare feet. Pausing, Slade looked down at Robin's naked form, seeing muscles twitch and shake from both the cold air in the large room and the untouched nerves. His body was perfectly innocent and untouched and full of potential to get stronger and fuller. In just a few years, Robin would be the perfect apprentice with toned muscles and a lean figure. And it would be all thanks to Slade. Not Batman, not the Titans, not anyone. Robin would be all his to do with what he willed, even if it meant destroying him and then putting him back together again.

Robin could feel Slade examine him from head to toe. What was the evil mastermind thinking as he took in every little detail? Robin suddenly flinched when fingers trailed lightly over the back of his leg and up to his rear. Holding the base with his full hand, Slade lifted Robin's foot from his boxers and then pulled his leg against his hip. He saw the teen's Adam's apple move as he swallowed nervously when he felt more of Slade's arousal. With his other hand, the villain lowered it to his ass cheek and squeezed it.

"Ah…!"

Slade chuckled. "You make such the sweetest sounds, little bird, and we have only just started. I can only imagine how many more you plan to make once I'm deep inside your beautiful body. I will be looking forward to making it all _mine_."

Robin shivered at the prospect of being Slade's tool. How exactly he would shape his body was the million dollar question. Robin just hoped he would be gentle, or at least gentle long enough for him to be strong enough to endure it.

Carefully releasing his leg from his hip, Slade lifted Robin's other leg the same way, so that the boxers were gone. He set it down, grabbed Robin's hips with both hands, and ran his thumbs over his naked flesh. Robin shivered, both from tickles and pleasure. Slade slammed Robin's crotch into his own as he forced their mouths together in a dominating kiss. Robin groaned in satisfaction, slowly relaxing his body and mind. Still a virgin, he needed to be as loose as possible in order to not feel too much pain. But Slade would be careful. He knew Robin had no sexual experience in his short sixteen years of life. Slade was truly honored to be able to take that last shred of innocence away from him.

Ending the kiss, Slade guided Robin backwards towards the chair. He then sat down, pulling the boy down on top of him. Robin felt his thick arousal pressed in between his legs, making his penis react quickly. Grabbing Robin's wrists, Slade placed his hands on his shoulders. While his left hand unlatched his belt, his right pressed against the more sensitive place of Robin's stomach, causing him to flinch. He moved his hand up the boy's stomach, ribs, and then over his pectorals, feeling him up. Biting his lower lip, Robin held back a moan. When Slade's belt was thrown off to the side, the villain unzipped his Kevlar pants, the sound ringing in Robin's ears. Robin knew what was coming next, but was he prepared for it? That's what worried him the most.

"There is no need to fret, Robin. I know you are a virgin, so I am going to treat you as such. I know just how to prepare you and make it enjoyable for the both of us." Slade leaned in towards his ear. "Soon, you will know the _true_ meaning of _bliss_."

Robin swallowed at the whispering purr. Sitting back up straight, Slade lifted his right hand to his mouth and placed two, thick fingers onto his moist tongue, coating them with his own saliva. He hadn't bothered removing his gloves, so they got wet quick. When they were slick enough, he moved his other hand to Robin's cheeks and used his fingers to pull them apart, revealing his very puckered hole. Robin shivered as cold air hit him, making him tense up slightly. Lowering his saliva-covered fingers behind his back, Slade placed the tip of his pointer finger to the hole, rubbed it twice to coat the edges, and then slowly eased the finger inside. Robin let a small, airy gasp escape him. It felt odd having something shoved _in_ rather than out. It didn't help that Slade's saliva made him feel grossed out. It was slimy and wet. The only upside was that the finger slipped in easily.

When Slade's finger was in to the second knuckle, he pulled it back out until the tip was the only part inside. He then pushed it back in, a little quicker this time. Robin's next breath hitched in his throat. Slade moved the finger in and out a few times each before placing his middle finger to the slightly stretched hole. Robin gasped again and gripped Slade's shoulders tighter as the villain shoved the second finger in. Slade moved both in and out, careful but swift, a few times before spreading them apart. Robin moaned loudly when his entrance expanded. He could easily feel his ass being stretched open. Slade smirked at the lustful, red face.

"Are you ready?" Robin could only nod frantically. "Good boy." Keeping his fingers inside, Slade lifted Robin up a few inches, positioned the thin hole above his half-erection, and then slowly moved him down on top of it. Robin cried out in slight pain as the head of the thick member entered him. He tensed up on accident, screaming louder. Slade shh-ed him as he began to remove his fingers. "Don't worry, my little Robin. The pain will disappear soon enough."

Robin had half-folded his body at the stomach, his head lowered and eyes tightly closed. How much more of Slade's penis was there still to go? When half of the thick organ was inside him, Slade pulled his fingers the rest of the way out, grabbed Robin's hips firmly with both hands again, and pushed him down.

"Gaah!"

Robin pressed the top of his head against Slade's chest, his fingers digging into his shoulders. His arms and legs shook from the pain. After a few more seconds, Slade stopped Robin just above his balls. He waited for Robin to adjust to the thick mass of flesh before lifting him up a few inches and then bringing him back down. Robin growled loudly behind gritted teeth as tight muscle rubbed against muscle. His hands on Slade's shoulders kept digging into his flesh and then releasing after he had been lifted. After the first thirty seconds, Slade quickened his pace. Sweat began to form and drip down Robin's sides and thighs. He felt the heat rising to his face. As Slade brought Robin back down, he jerked his hips up. The hero moaned when a sweet spot had been pierced. Then, after the first minute, Slade started thrusting faster and harder, matching them in time with Robin's drops.

Soon, Robin started moving up and down on his own. So Slade moved his right hand in between their bodies, grabbed the base of Robin's erection, and started to stroke him, slow at first. His jerks got faster within seconds, causing friction. Robin threw his head back, panting and moaning as he grew increasingly harder. As pre-cum began to leak out, Slade moved his hand to the parted head, grabbed it, and then moved the hand back down. Robin's own fluids covered his almost fully erect penis. Once it was covered and rock hard, Slade slowed to a stop and then grabbed Robin's hips again. Robin's slightly smaller than average cock bounced as Slade continued to fuck him.

"Ah. A-Ah…!"

Suddenly stopping Robin's movements, Slade lifted him halfway off his arousal, slowly stood up with knees bent, and then began to turn around. Robin dug his knees into his sides to avoid slipping and falling. What was Slade up to now?

Facing the back of the chair, Slade slowly bent his knees down more until he was crouching on the back of his boots. Robin flinched when his ass was placed on the warm, hard chair. Grabbing his shoulder, Slade carefully pushed him back until his upper back rested against the back of the chair. Robin now understood what had happened. He could feel Slade's heavy weight hover over his smaller frame. His lower body moved back when Slade thrust forward. Robin's legs quivered when he held them spread out in the air and bent at the knees. Lowering his hands from Slade's shoulders, he placed his forearms on the seat, digging his fingertips into the stone. His body moved back with each hard thrust. Lifting his ass off his heels, Slade wrapped his left arm tight around the base of Robin's back, gripped his hip with his hand, and, as he thrust, forced Robin's crotch forward.

"Ah! Ah god yes! Master m-more!"

Robin was amazed at the words coming out of his mouth. Everything about Slade's large, thick cock pressing against his tight inner walls felt so amazing. His moaning got louder and more frequent the more Slade thrust all the way to the hilt. His prostate kept getting pierced by the parted tip. Feeling like he would slip and hit his head on the stone, Robin searched frantically for Slade's sides. His fingers crashed into his taut abs before he found his bare hips. He tilted his head all the way back, crying out and moaning. His stomach was partly arched into the air, his erection aligning with it. He could feel squirts of his own cum land and then spread across his skin when he was forced back. Slade's arm around his lower back was pulling him hard into the villain's thrusts, making more of his cock hit Robin's prostate. Robin practically screamed in pure pleasure when it hit home even harder. His penis was now bursting cum, some even splattering Slade's ribs and chest. Any second now and the villain would follow suit. Tightening his lower body, Slade thrust and pulled a few more times before he ejaculated strongly.

"AAAAAAH!"

Slade held his penis all the way inside of Robin, feeling his cum spread all around the boy's prostate, his inner walls, and Slade's cock. Robin's body stayed arched for a few seconds longer before exhaustion caused him to collapse, part of his ass hanging off the chair. He panted heavily and hard as he tried to regain his very shortened breath. When Slade was finally empty, he slowly relaxed and pulled back, feeling his penis slide halfway out easily. A triumphant smirk spread across Slade's face.

"Such a good _boy_." Robin shivered at the seductive tone. "I told you, didn't I? You should thank your generous master for your great pleasure."

Closing his mouth, Robin swallowed hard and then went back to panting. "Thank… Th-Thank you…m-master…"

Slade pulled the rest of the way out, his penis dropping in between his legs. Cum spilled from Robin's cheeks, dripping down the front of the stone chair and to the floor. Getting on his knees, Slade leaned down and licked up Robin's stomach as he continued to regain his breath. The villain cleaned him up, swallowing some of the boy's cum. Sitting up straight a few seconds later, Slade pried Robin's unsuspecting mouth open and forced their mouths together as he shoved cum inside. Robin jerked back in surprise as his own cum touched his tongue and slipped down his throat. To avoid choking, he swallowed, his lips coming together against Slade's own. Rubbing his hand along the side of Robin's neck, Slade pressed his thumb to his Adam's apple as they kissed. Robin tensed up again when he started to lose his breath again.

Slade finished the firm kiss with a smacking of wet lips. Robin started panting again, his head lowered. "Every night, you will come to my chambers. I will give you _everything_ you desire. And you will obey my every command. Do you understand?"

Robin swallowed to find his voice. "Y-Yes, m-master."

Smirking again, Slade stood up, quickly cleaned himself with a cloth that he had removed from his belt before it was discarded, and then zipped his pants. Leaning over, he grabbed around Robin's armpits and lifted him up like a child, holding him to his chest. Robin wrapped his legs around him when Slade began to move. Feeling very tired because of his intense ride, the boy rested his head against the villain's collarbone and dangled his arms over his shoulders. His body jolted when Slade went down the steps.

A few minutes passed before Robin heard a door swish open. It closed again when Slade moved away. The atmosphere was completely different in here. It felt cozy, funnily enough. Suddenly, Robin was thrown down on something plush and soft. He jumped once before becoming still and tense. He growled behind gritted teeth at the sudden move.

"M-Master, what-?"

Robin was quickly shoved around onto his stomach. He yelped in surprise at the sudden rough treatment. His eyes snapped open wide as he cried out. Holding him down, his legs on either side of him, Slade started thrusting fast and hard into his ass once again. Robin threw his head back, crying out. He didn't expect to do this all over again so quick. But, this time, there was no pain at all. Instead, it was pure bliss, pure love.

It was strange. Robin knew that what he was doing was all wrong and that he would no longer be able to live with his friends, but he simply didn't care. His body and mind had betrayed him, making him love every second of the pleasure Slade gave him. Ever since his damn dream, everything had drastically changed. Even in his dream he felt every kiss, tongue, thrust, and part of the man that had fucked him senseless. He had felt every second of the pleasure in his dream. Because of that fateful dream, he knew he wanted Slade in a perverted, sexual way. And then, tonight, in his domain, Robin learned that Slade had wanted him that way too.

Sweat poured down their bodies. Slade was thrusting in hard and deep, making Robin moan and scream in pleasure. Lifting his ass slightly in the air, Slade thrust faster, his hips moving in a circular motion. Robin's body kept moving back and forth with each one.

"Oh master, more! Fuck me more!" Wrapping his arm around his hips, Slade yanked Robin back when he thrust in. He did this several times before he came again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Slade and Robin both collapsed. Robin panted heavy and hard, feeling the villain's pulsing cock still inside him. After half a minute of it being in there, Slade carefully pulled out, cum dripping between his penis and Robin's cheeks. The connection broke in the middle and was practically sucked back into his ass. Slade couldn't help but smirk at this turn of events. From now and forever, Robin was his and only his. And no one would be able to _stop him_.

"Did you enjoy yourself, apprentice?" Robin nodded frantically as he kept panting, slower and softer now. Slade chuckled in his ear before sticking the tip of his tongue right into his earlobe. Robin shuddered. "Every night you will enjoy it, won't you?"

Robin's breath finally returned to a steady pace. "Y-Yes…master."

"Good boy." After a few seconds, Slade rolled off Robin, laying on his back beside him. The boy was finally relaxed and content. "Every morning, you and I will eat breakfast at seven. Afterward, training starts at eight until nine at night. Dinner is at nine-thirty. You will spend half an hour in your room and then you will come to me. Do you understand, my beautiful Robin?"

"Yes, master," Robin answered sleepily.

With exhaustion finally taking its toll, Robin fell fast to sleep. Sitting up, Slade reached over and undid the knot of the blindfold. Robin's hair fell in front of his face, looking so sweet and innocent. In just a few years he would never be innocent. Slade was looking forward to that time.

"Good night, my little Robin."

Slade rubbed the back of Robin's head hard, tousling his hair. Standing up, he gathered his discarded clothes that he had taken off right after throwing the boy on the bed and entered a bathroom to wash up. He still had a few more things to do before morning came. Before he left the room, mask and belt replaced, Slade looked back at Robin one more time for a few seconds. When the teen didn't stir, he smirked softly while turning off the light. As he left, the door slid shut and locked behind him.

'_Soon, Robin, you will be my perfect little soldier. And _**_no one_**_ will be able to _**_stop_**_ me!'_

Slade truly believed he had won and that nothing would jeopardize his plans. Not even an almighty _god_.


	4. Master and Apprentice

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 3

A bedroom door slid open. Standing silently in the doorway was Slade. He stared at a fast asleep Robin with a blank eye. The teen was on his stomach, his face facing the left and his arms tucked under his head. He somehow managed to get the blanket on over him during the night. Slade soon entered the room, the door sliding shut behind him. Stopping by Robin's bedside, he leaned over and shook his shoulder. Robin stirred in his deep sleep, but didn't awaken.

"It's time to wake up now, Robin. We have a long first day ahead of us."

Whimpering weakly in his sleep, Robin tensed his eyes and then they slowly opened. He blinked several times to adjust his sight. With a sharp inhale, he began to roll over and saw Slade hovering over him. For a split second he wondered why the villain was in his room, but then last night came back to him in a flash. Just last night, after a very fucked up dream (no pun intended), Robin had willingly joined Slade because of lust.

"I-I'm up…"

"After you take a hot shower, meet me in the dining room for breakfast," Slade said before leaving.

"Yes master!"

Robin quickly got out of bed, stretched, and yawned. Ignoring the fact he was still naked, he looked around and found another door. He walked over and watched it slide open. Before he could step one foot in, he saw a note on the sink mirror and a black bundle on the counter. Going over, Robin tore the note down and read it.

_Below is your apprentice uniform. You will wear it everyday unless I say otherwise. If you are late for breakfast, you will have an extra half hour of training. So don't be late,  
SW_

Robin looked at the bundle again. Setting the note down, he unfolded and examined the one-piece uniform. It was strong Kevlar with a neck plate, leg and arm guards, and a mask with curved edges on the ends. It felt comfortable to his hands, so he hoped it would feel comfortable with the rest of his skin. Refolding the Kevlar, Robin went to the shower, tested the knobs, and got in after adjusting the temperature to the way he liked it. He showered by washing his hair and body thoroughly, feeling clean once more. When he was done, he got out, opened a tall cupboard door that was in the corner of the bathroom, and found soft black towels. Robin quickly dried off, got dressed, armor and all, and then left. He was just about to leave the bedroom when he stopped in realization. Where exactly was the dining room?

_Don't be late…_

"Crap," Robin muttered.

Allowing his instincts to guide him, Robin left the room, went right, and traveled through several hallways and past thousands of doors. He checked as many as he could that weren't locked. Though he half expected the door to the kitchen or dining room to be a sliding door. Stopping almost five minutes later, Robin sighed. He was definitely lost. He didn't even know how to get back to his room.

"What's wrong; lost?"

Robin jumped high in the air at the out-of-nowhere voice. Heart racing, Robin turned to the left and saw Slade leaning back against the wall, looking bored. Robin nodded.

"Yes, master. It's kind of a big place." When Slade didn't say anything, Robin looked at the floor. "…Sorry."

Pushing himself away from the wall, Slade walked up to Robin and lifted his head by the chin. "There is no need to apologize, apprentice. You will memorize where everything is eventually."

Slade lowered his hand. Robin nodded. "Yes master."

"Good. Follow me and try to memorize the route."

Nodding, Robin followed him, keeping a mental note of everything. He didn't want to anger Slade so early in the morning. They walked on for a few minutes before Slade approached a sliding door. It slid open. The two walked inside. Robin saw a table with two chairs on opposite ends. Each spot had a plate of bacon, eggs, one buttered and one jellied piece of toast, orange juice, and oatmeal. Slade sat down on the right side. Robin took the other chair and looked at him.

"How are you going to eat with your mask on, master?" he asked curiously.

"Until I can fully trust you, Robin, you will not look at me while we eat. I hope you can manage."

"Yes master."

"Good boy. You may eat now."

Robin reverted his eyes to his plate. He picked up the jellied toast first. A satisfying crunch could be heard when he sank his teeth into the soft grain. He and Slade ate in silence. Robin made sure that he never looked at him. Again, he didn't want him getting angry so early.

"Am I going to be blindfolded each night, master?" Robin asked before drinking his orange juice.

Slade clicked his mask back on. "Perhaps; not always." Robin soon finished his breakfast. It was almost eight. "Since we have some time left before training, I will show you to your room." Looking up at him, Robin nodded. "Come." They left the dining room and walked down about four hallways. Reaching a door at the end of a dead end, it slid open as they approached. They entered. The bedroom was small, but livable. A twin-sized bed sat in a far corner with a nightstand beside it. There was a digital clock and lamp on it too. An oak dresser was on the corner closest to them. "You will sleep in here after our alone time."

Robin resisted rolling his eyes. Every day, 24/7, would be alone time. He wasn't going to mention _that_ to Slade though. "Yes, master."

Slade led Robin out of the room. They headed for the training room now. It was a little past eight when they entered.

"Stretch then we will begin."

"Yes master."

Robin stretched for five minutes. For three hours, they practiced their fighting styles against each other. Slade mentally noted what Robin needed to fix as time went on. Robin needed to learn how to move more swiftly and unexpectedly in order to catch his opponent off guard. Other than that, Slade didn't see much else wrong. Robin moved gracefully enough, much to Slade's dismay. He couldn't ignore the moves his apprentice made. It just made him want to fuck his little brains out.

By the end of the first three hours, Robin landed in a crouch and then jumped back when Slade aimed a kick to his head. He continued to dodge, sending a few punches here and there. Slade then swept his leg under his feet. Robin crashed into the floor, groaning. He rolled over backwards when Slade aimed a foot at his head. He slid back a few inches, stopping with his hands on the floor in front of him. Slade stood up straight.

"Excellent work, Robin. You may take a break for half an hour."

Robin stood up straight, smiling. He couldn't remember the last time he heard a praise from his mentor. "Thank you master."

Giving him a nod, Slade turned around and started walking away. Seeing a wall close by, Robin walked over and sat against it, sweat dripping off his chin and falling down his face. Slade returned with a cold bottle of water. Robin took it and thanked him as he sat beside him.

"Has anyone ever told you how _stunning_ you look when you move so gracefully?"

Slade rested his hand on Robin's thigh as he asked this, making him blush. "Not that I can recall."

Slade chuckled. "Well you are."

Robin's blush deepened. Slade lightly stroked his thigh.

"Have you ever…wondered why you _are_ the way you are?" Robin suddenly asked, trying to ignore the light caress.

The hand stopped. Slade actually stared at Robin in confusion. "In what way?"

Robin looked at Slade. "I mean, do you know why you're gay?"

Slade chuckled behind his mask. "On the contrary, dear Robin. I am bisexual."

"Yeah, okay, but do you know _why_?"

Slade leaned closer to him. "No one needs a reason as to why."

Robin thought about that for a second. "So there's no reasonable explanation as to why you like me this way?"

Leaning back, Slade chuckled. "Who said I liked you?"

It was Robin's turn to look confused. "If you don't _like_ me, then why did you _choose_ me?"

Slade didn't reply right away. He then countered with his own question. "Do _you_ hate me?"

"Um-"

Robin didn't know how to answer that. Slade chuckled again.

"As you can see, you don't need an answer." Leaning to Robin's ear, Slade added in a whisper, "But yes, Robin, I like you. I actually like you a lot." Robin didn't reply. Did he like Slade? He couldn't tell. "Let us continue, shall we?"

A few minutes later and they continued their training. That night after dinner, Robin was sitting on his bed, thinking. He had been wondering _exactly_ why he joined Slade all day. Was it just because of that damn dream he had before coming here? Or was it something else? Robin hated Slade, he knew that much. He hated him for making him become the thief Red X, that he tried harming his friends, and for the fact that he was trespassing in _his _city. So what was Robin _doing_ here?

Robin looked at his clock. It was ten minutes until ten. Getting up, he left his room and headed for Slade's. The door slid open when he approached. He stepped inside.

"You're early." Slade came up to Robin, lifting his head by the chin. "Are you that anxious to get started?"

Slade pulled out the black blindfold.

"Maybe," was Robin's curt reply. Slade turned him around and then tied the blindfold over his masked eyes. "How long will it take for you to trust me, master?"

Slade removed his mask and dropped it at his side. He pressed Robin's body against the nearest wall. Removing the neck plate, he passionately licked his neck. Robin shuddered. Slade removed his utility belt, dropping it to the floor. He then unzipped his pants, gingerly sliding his hand inside.

"In due time, apprentice. Just have patience."

Robin nodded, feeling Slade lightly stroke his penis with his fingers. He soon clenched his eyes shut and teeth tight. "Nngh…"

"Just relax," Slade purred in his ear.

Opening his mouth, Robin panted out hot air. Slade's hand was surprisingly warm. He held his head high while he continued to pant. His master's hand felt _so _good.

"A-Ah…ah-hah…" Robin could feel himself getting harder and harder each second. It wasn't lasting as much as last night. _'I…I'm going t-to…co-'_

"Ahh!"

Robin's head slumped forward after he came into Slade's hand. The villain chuckled in his ear. "You make the sweetest sounds, don't you?" The tip of his tongue licked his earlobe. Robin shivered. "Good boy."

Slade quickly turned him around. Lowering himself, he pressed his tongue to the bulge in Robin's pants, making him arch his head back and moan. Slade licked and rubbed forcefully, making Robin weak in the knees. Finally reaching into the pant's hole, Slade pulled his penis out and licked the head. Robin shivered in pleasure. Slade then placed his whole mouth around the head, sucking and licking. Robin whimpered when he put more of his penis into his warm, wet mouth. Slade's mouth, lips, and tongue were just as hot as his hands. Robin almost couldn't take it.

"S-Slade…"

Slade was almost deep throat now. Robin arched his head back. If Slade didn't have a firm grip on his waist, he would have made him choke. Any second now, and he would cum a second time.

An explosion of sticky white forced its way into Slade's mouth. He held it in while sliding his mouth up along Robin's shaft. Standing up straight, Slade opened his mouth by pulling on his chin and lowering his jaw. Robin shuddered when his cum was forced into his mouth. He didn't know if he would ever get use to that. When none was left in Slade's mouth, he closed Robin's with his full hand, tilting his head back to make him swallow. Robin shuddered more violently when it slid down his throat. When his mouth opened again for him to breath heavily, Slade forced his tongue inside. He ran his hand up along Robin's throat before gripping it firmly, but not painfully, as the kiss deepened. Knowing Robin needed air half a minute later, Slade ended the kiss and smiled deviously.

"I would like to go further, my little Robin, but it is late." Slade lowered his hands and went to his mask. Robin narrowed his eyes behind the blindfold from loss of contact. He already missed Slade's hot hands. "You may remove the blindfold." Reaching back, Robin untied the knot. The blindfold slid silkily into his hand. Slade took it from him. "You may go to bed now."

Slade turned his back on Robin.

"Good night, master."

Turning around, Robin picked up his belt, replaced it to his waist, zipped himself, and then left. He returned to his room five minutes later, undressing until only his boxers remained. Going to the adjacent bathroom, he brushed his teeth and peed. Going back to his bed, he crawled in and instantly fell asleep.


	5. A Deal's A Deal

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 3

Robin's first week as an apprentice had been a fun-filled and educational experience. He had learned a whole bunch of different fighting techniques that Slade was a master of, some Robin hadn't even heard of before. It was great enhancing his skills. He was slowly getting faster and more agile as the days went by. Every two days he had received a new weapon. He now had a bo staff, smoke bombs, and some throwing blades in the shape of Slade's insignia. In the next few weeks, Robin would be mastering how to use them quickly and efficiently. His "training" at night was even better. Slade knew exactly where to touch inside of Robin to make him writhe and moan. Funnily enough, Slade wasn't the only one who knew how to get an intense reaction from someone. Robin had picked up a particularly good skill involving a moist mouth, a teasing tongue, and the fine edge of his teeth. Let's just say that every time he used his technique on Slade, the man had trouble standing. It was the only form of dominance Robin had, and boy did he use it frequently.

Two days later at breakfast, Slade had an announcement to make.

"After training tonight, which will be cut back an hour, I have two clients coming in to make a business transaction."

"May I ask what these two clients are buying?" Robin asked before eating another spoonful of oatmeal.

"Actually, they are sellers. I put out a subliminal message on the internet a while ago that I am looking to buy better security measures," Slade explained vaguely. "You will know more later tonight."

Robin became piqued with interest. "You mean, I get to be there?"

Slade smiled in amusement at the half-hidden excitement. "Of course, Robin. You _are _my apprentice. And men must know exactly who you belong to." Robin was actually surprised about all of this. It seemed unreal for strangers to show up here like old pals. Or maybe Slade knew them, you never know. Robin wondered if they would even acknowledge his existence. He kind of hoped they didn't bother asking him for his opinion. "There are a few simple rules you must follow, though, Robin. Only speak when spoken to, unless you feel there is something vitally important to tell me about. Don't ask any questions, to either client. And, lastly, even if they ask for your opinion, respectfully decline. Ultimately it is my decision on what gets voted on. Do you understand?"

"Yes master."

Slade smirked behind his mask. "Good boy." Robin blushed slightly. He liked it when Slade complimented him. It made him want to do even better next time. "One other thing. Tomorrow afternoon, you will be going on your very first mission. I know it is so sudden, since you have only been with me for eight days, but I know you will manage with flying colors. I will give you more information tomorrow morning."

"Yes, master."

After breakfast, Slade and Robin entered the training room and started off with weapons practice for an hour. Robin was a quick learner. It helped that Slade always congratulated him on a job well done. Batman hadn't been one for praise, so it was uplifting to hear it from a man as equally as strong and important. The next few hours were spent upgrading Robin's fighting techniques. He had an easier time predicting Slade's movements. He was even getting better at changing his plan when the previous one backfired.

Ducking, Robin ran past Slade, spun around, and slid back. Slade quickly countered with a roundhouse kick, which Robin dodged by moving his upper body backwards without falling. He hastily stepped back to regain his balance. Whipping out two bo staffs, Slade extended them, twirled them around at his sides, and then slashed out at Robin. The teen ducked, dodged to the side, and guarded himself with his arm in quick succession. Slade attempted a forward jab at Robin's gut next, but the teen bent his body, grabbed the end of the staff with his hand—stopping it just centimeters from his stomach—turned to the side, and then yanked as hard as he could. The staff came free from Slade's grip. Robin swiftly twirled the staff around his back to grab it with his other hand and get a better grip on it. Grabbing it with both hands, he lifted it up above his head as Slade tried to whack him with his other staff. They two staves clanked loudly together. Robin quickly threw the man off, jumped high in the air and flipped, and attacked Slade.

Robin cried out in glee when he managed to hit Slade in the side of the head, sending him turning around and stepping clumsily away. Landing, Robin ran forward, jumped in the air, and sent a roundhouse kick for Slade's spine. Robin's eyes instantly widened. Landing in a crouch and then standing slightly hunched over, he looked ahead in confusion, wondering where Slade had gone. The man was _just _here!

"Don't ever let your guard down."

There was a loud smashing sound right before Robin started to fall, his eyes wide. Looking around, he saw Slade crouched with his back to him, his arm and the bo staff sticking up in the air. With an almighty crash, Robin lay sprawled on the floor, his bo staff bouncing across the room and then rolling away once it landed. Closing his eyes tight, Robin growled as pain traveled through his spine. It went away not long after. Robin slowly and carefully rolled over onto his back, groaning. A shadow quickly cast over him. Opening his eyes, Robin saw Slade standing by his feet, holding out his hand. The bo staff was nowhere to be found. Swallowing down a small lump in his throat, Robin grabbed the offered hand and let Slade pull him back on his feet.

"I didn't expect you to just vanish like that," Robin said.

"Always be on high alert," Slade lectured. "Do not think, just do. But, you did an excellent job. Stealing my own weapon and using it against me was a smart move."

Robin's face lit up. This had to be the biggest compliment yet. "Thank you master!"

Slade chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Keep up the good work. Now, for the remainder of the afternoon, you are to do laps, crunches, push-ups, and then meditation for the last ten minutes. You may begin now. As for me, I have to get ready for my clients. A robot will get you when dinner is ready. Eat quickly and then I want you to shower. You need to look just as presentable as I am during the meeting."

"Yes master. I promise to make you proud."

Slade chortled. "That's what I like to hear."

Turning around, Slade headed out of the training room. Robin began his exercises right after he left, starting with his fifteen running laps. For the last forty minutes of the day he did his chores. A minute later and a robot came to retrieve him. Robin followed it back to his room, where he showered quickly but thoroughly. Ten minutes later and he was eating dinner. Slade came in a few minutes later, freshly dressed and with a knew, shinier mask. Robin had more questions about the meeting tonight.

"So, like, do you know what your clients are like? Have you met them before?"

At the counter, making himself a mug of instant tea, Slade glanced at Robin out of the corner of his eye. "No, these clients are new. They gave me a base price for their offer, which is too high for my liking."

Robin swallowed his next bite of food. "Is haggling an option?"

"Perhaps."

Nodding, Robin went back to his plate and finished eating. Slade drank his tea quickly by the sink before setting it inside. With only a few minutes to spare, Slade and Robin made it to a new room Robin hadn't been in before. It looked like a meeting room, just smaller. There was a high-backed, black chair made of plush, suede material behind the empty desk. Slade positioned Robin behind the chair and to the right before sitting down. Five minutes later and the door slid open, revealing two adult men. They entered and sat down. The man on the right was bald and half-Hispanic with a spine tattoo trailing down his back and starting at the top of his head. He had two gold earrings in his right ear. He looked like a wealthy gangster in his slimming black suit and tie. The other man was Caucasian with brown, curly, slightly spiked hair. He wore the same suit, just in gray. He had a gold-banded wedding ring on his right hand. The men looked very wealthy and sophisticated.

Robin listened as the three men talked business. Slade wanted a higher security system that reached a half a mile radius around his entire base. If suspicious characters loitered around, an alarm would go off in the control room, kitchen, dining room, and training room, and so on. Unfortunately, the price the men wanted for all the high-tech equipment was two times over Slade's estimated budget. Even without the alarm in every single room it was still too much.

Robin's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. Ever since the men came in, he had been examining how they moved, what they wore, how they sat, and any other, even very small, details of the two men. The brown-haired one in particular seemed peculiar. Something stirred in Robin's gut, which was too strong to ignore. He had an idea and he had to act on it quickly. All he needed to do was get Slade's attention.

Leaning closer to Slade's head, Robin asked softly, "Erm, master, may I talk to you for a minute?"

While the two men conversed with themselves, Slade looked at Robin out of the corner of his narrowed eye. "Is it _very _important?"

"Ninety-eight percent important, most likely."

Looking back at the men fully after a few seconds of contemplation, Slade cleared his throat. They trailed off and looked at him. "If you will excuse me gentlemen," he said, standing. "I must speak with my apprentice privately."

The brown-haired man smiled and nodded. "Of course. Take your time."

"Come, Robin."

Robin eyed the man for a few extra seconds before following Slade out of the room. The door slid closed behind them. The bald man glared at his partner.

"We're here on business, not for you to gawk at that shrimp. Besides, I've seen _rats _bigger than him."

The man turned his gaze on him, smiling softly. "Trust me, he thought nothing of it. Unless my ring was gone, he would never know."

The bald man snorted but looked away without another word. Meanwhile, outside in the hall, Slade and Robin stood a few feet apart from each other.

"Hurry up and humor me before I change my mind," Slade said, slightly irritated.

Robin collected his thoughts before speaking. "I don't know if you noticed subtle clues and hints from both men, but I noticed a few things," he explained. "For example, the wedding ring. The man wouldn't stop moving it around, like having it on irritated him. When I could see his skin underneath, it wasn't very pale, like most skin gets when not exposed to enough sunlight. He also seemed interested in me being there. I almost felt like he was a lion, surveying his next meal. And, his pupils were dilated. He would also touch his lips with the edge of his finger when he glanced or even stared at me."

Slade thought about this for a moment. Something stirred inside of him at Robin's exemplar observation skills. What a smart kid…

"Hypothetically speaking this to be true, what exactly are you proposing?"

Robin was staring determinedly at him. "How _badly _do you want this security?"

Slade smirked. "Let's just say I would blow up a government building to have this technology in my grasp."

"Then I think you should pay the tattooed man's half and allow the other man to have his way with me."

Slade's eye narrowed. "He is married. I do not think he is interested in you."

Robin shook his head. "I have concluded that he is cheating on his wife and sleeping with another man. Probably his partner, but that is inconclusive."

Slade stared at Robin in silence for a long time, not completely sure his hypothesis was correct. Then again, Slade hadn't bothered to observe the men the same way Robin had. Robin had been able to spend every waking second closely examining the two men. There was just one thing bothering Slade.

"Why are you willing to sell yourself for me?"

Stepping closer to Slade, Robin lifted his hand and ran it over his chest. "I just want to make you happy, master."

There was a pause as Slade stared uncertainly at him. Offering up his body to another person to appease Slade and his endeavors was a very risky move. Was Slade willing to let Robin go for an hour to get what he wanted?

Finally making a decision, Slade traced Robin's lips with his thumb. They were so supple, so full, so moist. Robin was almost begging Slade to offer this deal and for the two parties to accept it.

"If you are willing to give yourself up just for me, then I will offer it." Robin smiled before parting his lips and sucking on the tip of Slade's thumb. The villain smirked seductively at the gesture. "Our trust meter has evolved because of this, my little Robin."

Robin was desperately hoping for that. The sooner he could see Slade's face, the better. After looking presentable again, they reentered the room, where the men were still waiting patiently. Slade sat back down in his chair while Robin stood behind him. Looking at the men, Slade offered his own proposal. The brown-haired man was a little surprised to hear this. He even glanced at Robin, his brow slightly furrowed. Who was this kid, and how did he know his secret?

"So let me get this straight," the man said. "Rather than pay cash for my half of the payment, your apprentice is willing to give himself up to me for one full hour?"

"That is correct."

"But he's just a boy! He probably doesn't even know what prostitution is!"

Robin tried not to roll his eyes at the man's disbelief. Boy or not, the man still had an eye out for him since the minute he walked in the door. And Robin had used that weakness to his advantage. He wasn't the only evil mastermind in the room! Slade smirked.

"Oh trust me, my good sir. You will _not _be disappointed."

The brown-haired man stared suspiciously at Slade for a few more seconds before slowly leaning over to his partner and whispering negotiations into his ear. Slade and Robin waited very patiently for his answer. After a pause and a nod from the Hispanic, the brown-haired man looked back at Slade and nodded.

"You have a deal."

Robin smirked deviously. He loved it when a plan came together to the T. Standing up, Slade shook the mens' hands.

"Robin will escort you to a room," he told the brown-haired man.

While Slade paid the Hispanic, Robin led the brown-haired man out of the room, down three halls, and to an extra bedroom with an empty desk. The door slid closed behind them as they approached the middle of the room. The man smirked at Robin as he stopped a few feet in front of him.

"You are a very clever boy." Robin turned around, his face blank. The man started taking off his business jacket and tie. "How you found out I'm cheating on my wife is beyond me."

"There were a lot of factors," Robin said, matter of fact.

"Well, I take back what I said then," the man said. "You are definitely not just a boy." He slipped his shoes off and then unbuckled his belt. "What I don't understand, however, is why you even offered yourself to my dick for Slade."

Ignoring his vulgar choice of words, Robin answered, "He is my master and I want him to trust me. The more trust is built between us, the sooner I can see his face."

Nodding, the man unzipped his pants and forced them from his hips. "So you have had sex before."

It was a statement not a question. Robin removed his belt. "With my master, yes."

"Then don't disappoint me," the man said with a smirk.

'_Don't worry, pig, I won't,' _Robin thought bitterly.

Once they were both naked, the man moved to the desk. Robin followed after him, tricking his mind into believing it was Slade in the room instead of a cheating stranger. Grabbing his arm, the man pushed him up against the desk and got behind him. Robin placed his arms on the desk's surface and then spread his legs half a foot apart. Grabbing his hips and pressing his growing erection against his ass cheeks, the man whispered seductively into Robin's ear.

"You better be as good as he says you are." Robin twitched at the hotness of his breath against his ear. He felt slightly cold hands spread his cheeks apart, revealing his puckered entrance. The man ran his thumb over it, making Robin shiver. Grabbing his cock in his hand and aligning it with Robin's hole, the man pressed the parted tip to it and then jerked his hips forward. Robin bit back a growl as the dryness made it painful upon entering. His legs shook lightly. A weak growl pushed past gritted teeth as the man thrust in all the way. With the hard part over, Robin relaxed his muscles and let the man thrust in again. The man kept having to pull the teen's cheeks apart when he couldn't make it go back in properly. His penis slipped free suddenly, riding up along Robin's ass crack when he thrust. "Damn." Robin rolled his eyes at his incompetence. Grabbing the hard arousal again, the man tried again, managing to get it back in all the way to the hilt. "You're very tight, boy."

"S-So my master tells m-me…"

Chuckling, the man quickened his pace, managing to keep his penis inside now. Robin dug his nails across the wood to brace himself as his body was forced forward. His hips rammed into the edge as the man thrust faster and harder again. Robin was now moaning, though they weren't as intense as when Slade fucked him. The two men just did not compare. Minutes later, and the man came fast and hard. Still breathing heavily, he slowed down, his thrusts becoming more forceful. Robin's eyes stirred behind his tightly closed lids. With one more, hard thrust, the man slumped against the smaller frame beneath him. He slowly pulled back, needing to rest for just a moment before coming out of Robin's ass completely. Sweat poured down their faces.

"I-I see…wh-why Slade k-k-keeps you," he panted out. Robin couldn't reply. He felt so exhausted. Stumbling back, the man regained his balance, grabbed around Robin's elbow, and forced him around. "On your knees."

Carefully, Robin bent his knees and fell to the floor at the man's feet. Grabbing a fistful of his hair with both hands, the client pulled his head towards his limp penis. He arched his head back and moaned when Robin placed his hot mouth around the head. Robin licked the underside with his slick, wet tongue, gently raking the edges of his teeth against the fleshy tissue. The man bucked his hips forward, almost making Robin deep throat him. He moaned.

"Th-That f-feels so…g-good." The man panted at the wonderful feeling Robin was creating in him. He would cum soon. "O-Oh, fuck!" The man burst right into Robin's mouth a couple minutes later. He slowly pulled away and then swallowed the sticky substance. Moving backwards, he fell onto his back, trying to regain his breath. Slade's client moved to the bed and sat down to rest. "Y-You r-really are something…else."

Robin panted as he rolled over onto his knees and elbows, the bottom of his fists resting on the floor. He was still trying to regain his breath. "I c-came to…p-please."

The man smiled. "You are doing b-better than I…e-expected." There was a pause. "We will do a few m-more positions before…our hour i-is up." Robin pushed himself up off the floor. "We'll use…th-the bed. Just c-come sit in m-my lap. I need to f-feel that ass of yours again." Taking a shaky step, Robin made his way to the foot of the bed. The man grabbed his wrist when he got closer and moved back along the bed to be more in the middle. Robin crawled on, stopping at the man's side. He turned around and then lifted his ass off the bed to sit on the man's lap. Grabbing both hips, the man lifted him up, sliding him onto his half erect penis. Robin growled when balls met flesh. "Can you lift yourself?"

Nodding frantically, Robin placed his sweating hands on the man's knees. He pushed up, sliding his ass halfway off the man's cock, which was getting hard and fully erect again. After holding himself up for two seconds, Robin dropped down, emitting a loud, satisfied moan from the man. He did it again a few times before quickening his pace. He gritted his teeth tight, wanting this to end right this second, but he would keep going…for his master. The man grunted. His hands were on Robin's thighs, moving back and forth with each of the boy's ups and downs.

"Ah, f-fuck, you f-feel so good, b-boy." Robin panted, his eyes lightly closed. He was getting sick of the man's talking. "O-Oh god, y-yes."

Tilting his head back, Robin cried out softly, feeling his penis bounce in between his legs. The man grabbed it and stroked him, making it hard. Soon, both men panted and moaned in ecstasy. Placing his hands on the bed in front of him and leaning forward a few inches, Robin shoved his ass back and forth into the man's crotch. Holding his hips firmly, the man began to help when he felt the boy falter. He even provided his own thrusts when Robin backed into him, creating an intense reaction from both of them.

Two minutes later, Robin cried out when the man came for the third time that day. Robin didn't think he could produce anymore by the time the hour was over. But boy was he wrong. Even after three more sessions the man was spilling his seed all the way inside of Robin. Cum even spilled out between the cracks of their bodies. They decided to take a breather before the final position, which would be with Robin on his hands and knees while the man was behind him. Robin was currently on his stomach with the man laying down on his back, his breath regained. Slowly, he turned his gaze in the boy's direction.

"So, how long have you been Slade's apprentice?"

Robin was curled part way into the fetal position, resting his eyes and body. "One week."

The man blinked in surprise. "How old are you?"

Robin opened his eyes part way. "Sixteen."

The man looked amazed to hear this. "A boy your age is really good at this." After a few seconds, Robin rolled over and sat up. The man sat up to look at him better. "I apologize for sounding disbelieving before the meeting ended. I had told my partner while Slade and you were outside that you thought nothing of my stares and very subtle hints. Then you came back and Slade offered your body to me. I still wonder exactly how you did it."

Robin looked at him, his face somber. "It's the detective in me."

The man smiled softly at him. They were silent for a while as they stared at each other. A couple minutes later and the man touched Robin's face.

"We should do our last position before we run out of time."

"Okay."

As they got into position, Robin thought back to Slade. What was the villain doing, knowing his tool was being used by someone else? Would he ever look at Robin the same way again or would he be disgusted with him? For some reason Robin found himself caring deeply about that.

Robin came out of his thoughts when the man thrust for the first time in the doggy style position. He almost didn't want to do this. It seemed very degrading. But, alas, he was doing this all for Slade. And he had to do whatever his client wanted to do with him for the deal to be sealed.

Robin panted and moaned as the man thrust fast and hard inside of him. He yanked the boy's ass backwards to pierce his prostate. With his right hand, he moved it back and forth along Robin's cock, which was sticking straight out, entirely hard and leaking pre-cum. Robin took what he said about doggy style back. Although it was humiliating, this had been the best position with this man so far. He was almost screaming, that's how good it was. The man chuckled.

"Th-This is the l-loudest you've been…a-all night…!"

Robin felt ready to explode. Not just his leaking penis, but all of the cum still stuck in his ass. His body seemed to have absorbed some of it. Which is probably why he didn't feel as exhausted as he thought he would be. Semen was high in protein, after all.

A minute later and Robin ejaculated long and heavy. He still cried out each time his prostate was hit. Slade's client was growling as his pace was as fast as he could go. Half a minute later, and he orgasmed hard.

"AH FUCK!" Cum squelched out from Robin's cheeks and thighs and the man's crotch, dripping heavily to the bed in between them. Unable to stay up anymore, Robin collapsed forward, slamming his face into the mattress. His ass remained in the air against the man's crotch as he panted. The man laughed behind his panting as he stared down at Robin in bewilderment. "J-Jesus Christ, you are a-amazing!" As the man pulled all the way out, a quarter of a cup of semen spilled out, running all the way down Robin's legs, balls, and part of his stomach. He groaned at the slimy feeling. "You took a-all of that like a good s-slut, didn't you?"

Robin flinched at the term, never having thought of that possibility. Is that what Slade saw him as? A pathetic, greedy slut? Robin swallowed, unsure if he liked that or not. It actually almost…hurt.

After Robin and the man were feeling back to normal, the man wiped off his penis with his boxer shorts and then got dressed, going commando. Robin was laying near the head of the bed, staying as far away from the very soiled blanket as he could. Once fully dressed, the man turned and saw him thinking deeply. He frowned softly.

"Are you alright?"

After moving his eyes back and forth a few times, Robin sighed and carefully sat up. "Yeah."

"Should I go get Slade?"

Robin looked up at him. "Please."

Nodding, the man left. Robin laid back down and waited. Almost five minutes later and the door slid open. Slade stood in the doorway with a narrowed eye. Robin didn't look at or acknowledge him. Slade's eye slowly softened when he realized something wasn't sitting well with Robin.

"Robin, is something wrong?" After thinking on that for a few seconds, Robin shook his head. Slade entered the room, the door closing behind him. He walked to the bedside and sat down, ignoring the puddle of cum near the middle of the bed. "Did my client upset you?"

Robin shrugged. "I'm not sure, master."

Slade ran his hand through Robin's sweaty hair, smiling softly. "You can tell me if he did, you know. I don't want you feeling discouraged."

Robin was silent and unmoving for a while. He soon looked at Slade out of the corner of his eye, his brow furrowed and sticking up in the middle.

"Am I a slut?" Slade was neutral for a second before he chuckled and then started to laugh. Robin suddenly glared at him. "It isn't funny, Slade!"

Slade quickly recomposed himself. "Oh, my precious Robin, of course not. So you slept with one other man. That doesn't make you a slut. You didn't _beg_ to sleep with that man, you offered it. There's a _big _difference."

Sighing, Robin looked away. "If you say so…"

Slade smiled, shaking his head in amusement. "You worry too much about what other people think of you. The only label you should worry about is that you're my apprentice. I'm teaching you to be better, stronger, wiser. Consenting to sleep with me is just one of the perks." Robin glanced at Slade out of the corner of his eye, his face blank. He soon smiled. Slade tousled Robin's hair with his full hand. "That's my good boy."

Slowly sitting up, Robin stretched and yawned. Lifting his mask just enough to expose his mouth, Slade grabbed the side of his head and pulled it close to kiss his temple. Lowering his arms, Robin leaned sideways against Slade and inhaled deeply. Slade fixed his mask back on his face before wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you, master. For talking to me."

"It was my pleasure, my little Robin." There was a pause as Robin yawned. "…Go to sleep. You have to be energized and ready for your assignment in the morning."

"Yes, master…"

Finally drained from so much sex in one hour, Robin drifted off to sleep, not knowing that vengeance would soon be served. Slade would make _sure of it_.


	6. Seeing Red Again

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 3

After a good night's sleep, Robin showered, ate breakfast, trained for a few hours against a large group of Slade's robots, and then got ready for his first external mission. After getting all the details and memorizing an entrance and escape route of the warehouse he would be stealing from, Robin asked Slade for good luck and then headed out. It didn't take very long to leave the forest and reach the city. Robin stuck close to the darkness since it was a nice day and thousands of people were out. Reaching the warehouse ten minutes later, Robin took to the roof. He got in quickly and easily. There would be no guards during the day, which was a huge mistake on the owner's part. Slade had planned it this way so that Robin could get a feel for his theft assignments.

Robin entered the warehouse through the ceiling rafters and catwalks. Apparently it had rained yesterday because he could hear the roof leaking up ahead. Deciding to ignore it, Robin continued on his way, cautiously despite the lack of guards. Today at this exact time could have easily been the owner's decision to check up on his merchandise, for whatever reason he chose to do so. When he was near the middle of the catwalk, Robin looked over the side and thoroughly checked the area below. To his right, marked with "fragile" on the lid, Robin saw the wood crate that housed his objective. He could also tell by the shipping label, which was from Beijing, China. With it directly below the catwalk, Robin continued forward, hearing the dripping get louder. He was almost to the spot directly above the crate when his foot landed on something wet. Robin's eyes suddenly widened when he slipped backwards and fell.

Robin didn't get the chance to scream or react. His back was to the floor as he fell through the air. His mouth was wide open from shock at what he carelessly had done. His teeth suddenly clamped together briefly before he closed his eyes and gagged on his next breath, spit flying through the air. Something also cracked terrifyingly loud.

Robin had landed his spine on a concrete support beam. His legs dangled on either side. He couldn't breathe or move, which was scary enough. Once his body relaxed and he nearly passed out, Robin began to slide to the left. Like a rag doll, he rolled and fell, blacking out before he even hit the floor.

* * *

A door slid open. Standing in front of the tall glass monitors with his arms folded over his chest was Slade. He was glaring at some footage on the monitor in front of him. Robin made his way toward him, having to take one shaky step each. His face was flushed red and covered in sweat.

"M-Master, I-I'm sorry, but I…I couldn't get…the-"

Before Robin had a chance to fully explain himself, Slade spun around, backhanding him hard in the face. Crying out, Robin spun around and fell, crashing partly on his side. Slade's hands bawled into tight fists at his sides.

"How do you _fail_ such an easy _mission_?!"

Robin shakily lifted himself up and looked over his shoulder at Slade, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "P-Please! Let me explain-!" Stepping forward, Slade slammed the toe of his boot into Robin's gut, sending him rolling across the floor a few times. He landed painfully on his back, his breath catching in his chest. He wheezed and choked before coughing. Looking up with slightly bleary eyes, Robin saw Slade throw his belt to the floor and then unzip his Kevlar pants. "S-Slade, wait-!" Ignoring him, Slade reached down, grabbed the side of his neck, and forced Robin onto his stomach. He quickly straddled his waist, yanked his pants and skin-tight boxers down, and then, without a word of warning, slammed his penis home. "KAAAAAAAAAH!" With fast and hard thrusts, Slade ruthlessly fucked him, no preparation beforehand. Robin gagged and coughed violently as he couldn't get a breath in. Within seconds, he felt something wet trickling down his ass and legs. It took Robin a moment to realize that he was bleeding. His eyes slowly widened when he realized what Slade was doing to him. "S-Slade stop…"

But Slade didn't stop. He did absolutely nothing but rape him. Robin was having trouble believing it was actually happening. He begged and pleaded for Slade to stop, but the man was long gone. And, for the first time since being his apprentice, the villain was moaning and panting, his eye closed as he hovered over Robin. Did he only feel pleasure if he caused excruciating pain in the process? How could he?!

Robin thought the rape would never end. He suddenly screamed when Slade ejaculated, his cum burning him. Still without a word, the villain pulled out, cum and blood spilling from his cock and Robin's ass. He had collapsed, panting and sobbing in pain. Adjusting himself, Slade turned, walked to his discarded belt, and put it back on before walking away. Soon, Robin was all alone, bleeding and cursing Slade's name for what he had done. He lay there in his own sweat, tears, and blood, too hurt to move. His spine pulsed in excruciating pain, almost making him sick to his stomach. How could Slade do that to him? How could he stoop so low and use his power to hurt and maim others? Why? That's all Robin wanted to know; why?

When Robin had calmed down and the pain eased away slightly, he slowly and carefully pulled his pants and boxers up over his wet ass and then attempted to stand. His back sheared in pain, almost forcing him back down. But Robin kept his balance, determined to get into a hot, soothing shower. With shaky steps, he trudged his way towards the door, having to stop each time he took a step. As he traveled the hideout, not a single robot or Slade appeared. Robin had his arms wrapped firmly around his stomach, willing himself not to throw up. When he made it to a shower room minutes later, he nearly collapsed into the wide open stall. Just trying to turn the damn handle hurt so much. Unable to take the pain anymore, Robin collapsed to the shower floor, letting the stinging hot water crash down on him. He panted and whimpered from the pain.

For an hour Robin let the water pound him soaking wet. He couldn't get the apprentice suit off in his current condition, so he left it on. The Kevlar soaked into his skin, making him feel very hot but comforted. The intense heat was doing its job perfectly. Slowly, the pain ebbed away and the bleeding stopped.

Robin's eyes were almost closed as he stared blankly at the shower floor. His hand was just below his vision. The water flowing into his right eye didn't seem to bother him. He breathed heavy and deep with his mouth closed. He still couldn't believe it. He still couldn't believe that Slade would rape him. Did the man not…_love_, him? That question had been on Robin's mind since the day Slade revealed that he was bisexual. Robin desperately wanted to believe that Slade loved him, but now? Now it felt all wrong.

Closing his eyes, his lips parting from his teeth as he growled, Robin began to sob and cry. He felt so broken, so lost, and so, _so_ alone. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Robin didn't know who or what he was apologizing for, but he felt the need to say it anyway. It almost relieved him and his shattered mind.

The water began to turn ice cold. Having calmed down again, Robin lifted his head and turned his face around, water falling heavily down his face. Lifting his chest off the floor, he reached for the knob and turned it off, with difficulty. The water shut off and he tried to stand. His back tensed up, but it didn't limit his movements. Sopping wet and dragging water with him, Robin left, searching for his bedroom. Halfway there, pain erupted through him, causing him to collapse and black out. When he came around god knows how long later, Robin was in his bed, still wet and clothed. How the hell had he gotten there?

Swallowing, Robin carefully sat up, staring at the wet bed. A few feet from his hand was a folded note. Reaching over, he picked it up and lifted the top flap, seeing Slade's articulate handwriting. Heart beginning to beat very fast, Robin read it.

_Get dressed. Dinner is nearly ready,  
SW_

Robin's eyes narrowed in a furious glare at the tone that was put into this abrupt note. This was the last straw. Robin was no longer upset and hurt. He was _pissed_.

"I fucking hate you," he growled out as he crumpled the note. He then stood. "I hate you Slade. I hope you go to _Hell_!"

* * *

Dinner was tense and it was deadly. Robin hadn't looked at Slade since he arrived there. He was glaring at his food as he moved mushy peas around. In his room, Robin had found comfy civilian clothes and wore them to dinner. Robin thought Slade would be angry for wearing a t-shirt and shorts after failing his mission, but he simply didn't care. It turned out Slade didn't care either. And that angered Robin. He was so angry, in fact, that his face was boiling.

Robin suddenly stopped, his eyes widening. "M-Master?"

"Yes, Robin?"

Lifting his gaze, Robin stared worriedly at Slade. "May I be excused for a moment?"

Slade didn't look up from the table as he said, "Yes, you may."

Keeping his eyes down, Robin said, "Thank you."

Getting up from his chair, Robin left down a hall and entered a vacant bathroom close by. Sweat was forming on his brow. Feeling very hot, he took his shirt off. Looking in the mirror, he saw his reflection. His face was very pale. Body shaking, Robin turned.

Meanwhile, Slade finished his tea and cleaned up. Suddenly, he stopped and slowly turned. Looking at Robin's plate, he frowned. He hadn't even touched his food. He also had been gone a long time. Realization suddenly hit Slade like a ton of bricks. This wasn't the first time Robin had refused to eat. Months before he came to him, Robin and his animal shapeshifter friend had gotten the flu. They couldn't eat anything and would be in the bathroom for hours on end. Quickly leaving the kitchen, Slade found the bathroom Robin was occupying. The door slid open when he reached it.

"Robin?"

Leaning over the toilet, Robin puked a fourth time. His body was shaking uncontrollably, hot and in pain. Slade could clearly see why. From the top of the spine down to just below Robin's shorts, a deep purple bruise was on his back. Slade walked over and examined it. When had Robin gotten something so severe? Slade knew for a fact that he hadn't put it there.

"I-It…h-hurts…"

Slade stared at him in concern. Removing his gloves, he felt his forehead. Robin was burning up. Slade stood up straight before he puked again. He waited to see if Robin was going to throw up anymore. When he didn't, he carefully picked him up. Robin's hot, sweaty face rested against the cold metal of Slade's neck plate. Holding him up by the butt—to avoid pushing on the bruise—he turned and left the bathroom. Minutes later, he walked into the master bedroom. Going to the bed, Slade carefully laid him on his stomach. Going to the other side, he sat down and moved closer to him. Reaching into the back of his utility belt, Slade pulled out a tube of ointment. He opened the lid and placed a quarter-sized blob into his hand. After rubbing his fingers together, he applied it to the bruise. Robin whimpered in pain and tears formed in his eyes.

"Did you do this to yourself, Robin?" Slade asked.

Burying his face into the pillow, Robin shook his head. He suddenly felt dizzy. After the ointment was set into his abused skin, Slade reached for the waistline of his shorts. He carefully lowered it until the bruise ended. Robin was lucky it didn't reach up to the top of his head. How had Robin done this?

"T-Too…hot…"

Taking out a small PDA device, Slade pointed it at him. The device beeped, revealing Robin's temperature: 103.4 degrees Fahrenheit. Slade got up. Going back to the other side, he made Robin lay on his side. He pulled the covers over his body and then tucked him in snugly.

"You have a fever," Slade said, pushing sweaty bangs off Robin's face. "You need to stay bundled up. I am going to take a shower."

Standing up straight, Slade went into the bathroom and started the shower. He got in and washed his hair. Ten minutes later, Slade turned off the water, dried off and then, after slipping his boxers back on, he left. He stopped mid-step when he saw and heard Robin groaning loudly. The PDA was still on the bed. Going over, Slade picked it up and pressed the button.

"Dammit." Robin's temperature was now almost 106. Going to the other side, Slade carefully picked him up and left the bedroom. After seven minutes of walking, he entered a broiler room that was right under the base. Going over to one of the hot furnaces, he laid Robin down in front of it, looking at him in concern. "I'm afraid you will have to sweat the fever out." He stood up straight. "I will be right back. Don't move."

Slade left for ten minutes. Coming back in a hurry, he had a few heavy blankets in his arms. Walking over to Robin, he wrapped him up tightly. Robin was moaning and he shook uncontrollably.

"I-I-It's…t-too…hot…"

Slade sat down in front of him. "It's one of the best ways to make such a high fever go away." Silence filled the hot room. After fifteen agonizing minutes, Slade checked Robin's temperature again. He smiled slightly. Removing one of the heavy blankets, he said, "Your temperature was almost 106." Pausing, he showed Robin his new temperature. "It went all the way down to 100 in just twenty minutes." Robin didn't say anything. Slade removed the last heavy blanket off his body, carefully picked him up, and then returned to his bedroom. He laid Robin back down on the bed. "You can't sleep on your back for a while." Slade pulled Robin's shorts back down again. "Nothing can lie on this bruise, understand?"

Robin stared weakly at him. "O-Okay."

Slade pushed his bangs back again. "You get some sleep. There's something I need to take care of."

Robin turned his head the other way and didn't reply. Sighing quietly, Slade turned and left, needing to go to his control room. Rewinding the footage that he recorded for Robin's first mission, he watched it. He remembered leaving the room for only a moment and upon his return, it showed that Robin was on his way back from the failed mission. He hadn't considered a probable cause until it was too late. Slade was now annoyed with himself.

The footage showed Robin slipping on the puddle of rainwater and falling over the railing of the catwalk. There was a loud crack when he fell right on top of the concrete support beam, right along where his bruise was. So that's how he had hurt himself. Still watching, he saw Robin fall onto the floor, unmoving. Two minutes went by before he made any form of movement. When he tried getting up, he cried out in pain as his back cracked loudly. Even Slade flinched at the sound.

The tape ended when Robin returned to the compound. Slade sighed. He returned to the bedroom and saw Robin fast asleep on his stomach. Shaking his head, Slade got into bed, his back to him. He closed his eye, even though he knew he wouldn't sleep a wink. Robin would have to be as immobile as possible until the bruise was almost gone. And it all came down to Slade taking care of his boy.

* * *

"Robin…? Robin?" The Boy Wonder slowly opened his eyes. He saw Slade sitting in front of him. He smiled behind his mask. "I made you breakfast." Robin turned his head away. He couldn't look at Slade; it made him sick to his stomach. "Robin, look at me." He did, more so out of habit. "You need to eat something. You will feel a little better if you do." Robin closed his eyes. Slade sighed. "I do not want to force feed you."

Robin didn't reply. Narrowing his eye in irritation, Slade left and then came back with two slices of buttered toast. Robin opened his eyes blearily. Slade was very persistent. Slowly sitting up, he groaned. His head was spinning. Slade caught him before he could fall and hurt himself. He then pulled him towards him, putting him sideways in his lap. He felt Robin's forehead, which was hot again.

"Your neck must hurt. The fever is getting to your head." Robin rested his hot face on Slade's neck plate. The cold metal helped some. "Try to eat something, all right?" Robin groaned. He wasn't even remotely hungry. His stomach couldn't handle food. This was about the time he wished he could throw up. Slade brought the toast to his face. "Robin?" Realizing Slade was very irritated at his disobedience, Robin grabbed a slice. Despite his stomach's protest, he took a nibble. He didn't want Slade getting mad at him again. He blamed the rape for his sickness. "That's my boy."

Robin wanted him to shut up already. He swallowed his toast. His stomach lurched right after the food hit his stomach. His throat and mouth instantly dried up. He was going to puke. Pushing himself away from Slade, he threw up his little breakfast onto the floor. He needed water. He couldn't breathe very well. He had been so caught up in the fever that he didn't notice Slade coming back with cold water. At least Robin knew he wasn't that heartless. Sitting him back up, Slade placed the beverage to his parched lips. Robin slowly drank it, his mouth feeling refreshed. Closing the bottle, Slade rested it on his forehead. Perspiration from the water trailed down Robin's face within seconds. He groaned again, needing to use the bathroom.

Like usual, Slade knew exactly what Robin was thinking before he even thought it. Helping him up, he led him to the bathroom. Robin sat down while Slade left to give him privacy. He picked up the mess on the floor. It was times like this when Slade wanted his old friend, Wintergreen, to be here. The old British butler had deserted Slade once he found out his true intentions with the Titan Leader. Because of that, he was never coming back.

Meanwhile, back in the bathroom, Robin splashed cold water on his face. Oh how he wanted a bath! The door opened.

"Are you done?" Robin stumbled towards Slade. He caught him. "You need more sleep." He led him to the bed and laid him down. Getting on the other side, he applied the ointment to the bruise again. Robin whimpered from the pain. "You need to stop that."

When Slade finished, he put the tube back in his belt.

"I-I'm…sorry."

Slade chuckled. "No need to apologize, apprentice." He pushed his bangs back again. "You can't do much but lie here for the time being. I will find something for you to do."

Robin didn't reply. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up. Sleeping was feasible, but staying that way? Not possible. Besides, Robin didn't give up that easily. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

* * *

He had worked on the Rubik's cube for two days now. He had four sides completed. He may have been the greatest detective for his age, but the Rubik's cube was the one thing he could never accomplish. It made Robin frustrated.

"Still can't solve it?" Slade took the cube from him and then jumbled it up. "It is fairly easy." Two minutes later, he finished the cube and then handed it back. "You see?"

Robin snatched the cube away. "You cheat."

Slade quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

Robin messed up the puzzle and tried again. "You're always two steps ahead of your opponent. The Rubik's cube is no different." He got the green side done in three minutes. "Therefore, you cheat."

Slade smiled in amusement behind his mask. "It's not my fault I'm smarter than the average person." He sat down and watched as Robin finished the white side too. He carefully examined it. Slade chuckled. "Try the blue."

Robin grumbled. "I don't want your help," he said irritably.

Despite those words, Robin worked on the blue cubes. Twenty minutes later, he got four sides completed. He always got stuck after that. He just needed orange and red. Robin set the cube aside.

"Giving up already?"

"My brain hurts."

Slade pushed his bangs out of his face. "We can't have that," he said with a grin. They were silent for a while. "You should take a bath and soak in hot water. That helps."

Without waiting for an answer, Slade left Robin alone. He could hear rushing water from a faucet coming from the bathroom. Robin just hoped Slade didn't want to take a bath _with_ him. He didn't want to be sexually touched for a long time. Luckily, Slade wasn't that mean. He left him by himself. Robin stayed in the water until it turned cold. He dried off, dressed in boxers and shorts, and returned to bed. He was feeling better already. Picking up the Rubik's cube again, Robin continued. He would solve this puzzle before bed.

* * *

Robin set the completed Rubik's cube on the side table. Feeling tired, he tried to fall asleep. Turned out it wasn't that easy. Rolling onto his side, he sighed. He wanted so badly to look at the ceiling while lying on his back. The bruise was still there. With how bad it was, it would take a week to heal fully, with the help of Slade's ointment. Speaking of which…?

"You've slept enough today," the man said after entering the room with lunch; bowl of chicken noodle soup. He sat down in front of Robin. "After you're done eating, you and I are going to do something fun." Robin didn't like the sound of that. Only one type of fun that Slade could be referring to entered his mind, making his stomach churn. "Eat, apprentice."

Sitting up, Robin took the bowl from him. Picking up the spoon, he ate some of it. The warm broth, chicken, and noodles warmed his throat, chest, and stomach. He ate three quarters of his lunch before becoming full. Slade took the bowl from him and set it aside. Standing up, he went to the dresser and opened a drawer. After searching for something for a few seconds, he closed the drawer and approached the bedside. He threw Robin a pair of swimming trunks.

"We will be swimming today." Robin stared at the black trunks. He quickly changed into them, not wanting Slade to see too much. "Follow me."

Robin stood up and followed him. Slade led him down a flight of stairs. At the bottom was a door. It slid open, revealing a room with a giant, below-ground swimming pool filled with crystal blue water. Slade undressed until his boxers remained. Robin watched as he dived into the pool and swam away. Half a minute later and he reached the surface. Looking over, he saw that Robin was still standing where he had left him.

"Robin, get in!" Grumbling to himself, Robin walked towards the edge and sat down. He carefully slid into the eighty-six degree water. The water reached up to his neck where he stood. The water felt refreshing to his abused skin. Slade swam up to him. "Floating on your back will help keep your back straight."

Moving away, he did just that, resting his hands behind his head while doing so. He kicked his legs to move. Looking around, Robin found the steps into the pool. He carefully swam over to them and sat down on the very bottom one. The water reached the top end of his bruise. He watched while Slade relaxed and swam around, his chin in his hands. He didn't feel like swimming himself. He still had tummy aches every now and again. Robin also didn't feel like being in a submissive position with Slade in the same room. He still hated him for raping him and not even apologizing about it. He wasn't going to mention it though. Robin wanted Slade to remember it and say that he was sorry for what he had done.

"You are very boring." Slade sat beside him. "Is something wrong?" Robin didn't reply. He continued to look at the water in front of him. Slade frowned. "Are you mad at me?"

Robin suddenly stood up. "I have to use the bathroom."

Always use the bathroom before seeing or entering a large body of water. Turning around, he walked up the steps.

"It's over in the corner," Slade said before swimming off under the water.

Robin got out, water falling from his shorts. He headed for the exit door instead, wanting to stay away from the man. Water trailed behind him and splashed in front as he walked. He took another step.

Under the water, Slade heard a muffled cry of pain. Panicking, he turned around and swam as fast as he could towards the steps. Reaching the surface, he saw Robin sprawled on his back on the wet floor. His body was shaking and he was crying and practically screaming in pain. Jumping out of the water, Slade ran over to him. Getting onto his knees, he looked down at him.

"Robin, what happened?!" Slade reached for him with his hand. The light touch to his shoulder made him cry out in pain. Tears streamed down his face. "I have to flip you over."

Placing his hands on his sides, Slade pushed him onto his stomach. The bruise was almost black now. Slade had a funny feeling Robin had slipped on the water underneath his feet and crashed. Going over to his utility belt, Slade pulled out a liquid-filled syringe. Returning to Robin, he stabbed the bruise. Robin cried out from the sudden pain. Slade injected the liquid, the pain subsiding quickly. Laying the empty syringe aside, he stood up with Robin in his arms. He had to hold him by the butt again. Returning to their room—Slade had decided Robin would sleep in his room from now on—Slade set him on his feet next to the bed. Robin stared at his feet. Slade smiled behind his mask.

"Close your eyes."

Well this was wonderful. Robin had just fallen on his bruise very painfully and Slade wanted to do something sexual to him? Just great. Alas, Robin closed his eyes, not wanting to anger Slade. Knowing that he had listened, Slade removed his mask and tossed it onto the bed. Placing his hands on Robin's hips, he inched closer. He then raised his head by the chin. Leaning over, he gently kissed him. Robin shook slightly. Hopefully Slade wouldn't notice.

Ending the light kisses to his lips, Slade trailed his tongue down his chest and stomach. Reaching the trunks, he slowly lowered them, revealing Robin's package underneath. Wetting his lips, Slade engulfed the head. Robin rested his arms around his neck while he leaned forward. He panted loudly at the feeling Slade created inside him.

Robin moved his head to the side while Slade continued sucking him off. He hated how Slade made him feel right now. But damn did it feel good. Robin came into his mouth not long after, moaning upon his release. Swallowing, Slade trailed his tongue back up his stomach, stood up straight, and then kissed him again. Robin allowed his tongue to enter his mouth and massage his own. He couldn't open his eyes, even though he wanted to in order to see the face that always haunted him.

Ending the kiss half a minute later, Slade wrapped an arm directly below the bruise. With his other hand, he dropped his boxers and stepped out of them. Robin was panting. Slade smirked seductively.

"Good boy."

Grabbing Robin's left leg and lifting it, Slade moved it to his side, grabbed his penis with his other hand, and held it erect as he pulled Robin down on top of it. The teen whimpered softly, feeling like he was being raped again due to muscle memory. Continuing to hold his leg, Slade slowly started thrusting upward, filling his ass more. His speed soon increased, causing sweat to form on Robin's skin as heat rushed through him. He had his mouth open as he panted and moaned with each hit to his prostate. Slowly, Slade moved to the wall, pinning Robin against it while avoiding the bruise. The teen's ass cheeks pressed hard against the smooth steel wall. Grabbing his other leg a few seconds later, Slade lifted him up. Robin quickly wrapped his legs around him, not wanting to slide off.

"Hnnn! Ah, hah, m-master…"

Grabbing his cheeks with his large, bare hands, Slade lifted him and then brought him back down again, thrusting to meet his drops. Robin cried out softly when his prostate was pierced. The pain from the rape a few days ago came back full force.

"S-Such a…g-good boy…" Slade purred, mistaking the cry of pain for pleasure.

Robin finally couldn't take it anymore. Tears formed behind his mask, threatening to spill underneath, but they stayed in. Robin squeezed his eyes tighter shut, forcing them out. Slade continued to thrust fast and hard, but he suddenly faltered. Seeing Robin's distressed face, he saw the tears. He stopped, the arousing feeling slipping. Robin almost didn't realize that Slade had stopped until he spoke.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Robin sniffed hard, tears still falling freely from under his mask. "Why are you crying?"

Robin let a loud sob escape him. "Y-You don't even kn-know, do y-you?" Slade stared at him, confused. "Y-You don't even know wh-what you've done!"

Slade's eyes widened, not knowing what Robin was talking about. "What did I do?"

"Goddammit, you _raped_ me!"

Slade's body froze, shock filling his eyes. "I didn't… I've never-"

Robin began to cry harder, realizing Slade really had no clue. That hurt worse than any of the pain he ever felt. "Yes you did!"

"When?!"

Robin tilted his head back, sobbing, "A-After my first m-mission…"

Slade didn't reply. He was trying to remember everything he had done fours days ago. He remembered slapping Robin in the face and he even remembered having sex with him but…it was just sex! …Wasn't it? Slade's brow furrowed and lifted in the center when he realized that that wasn't true at all. What had he done?

"R-Robin, I…I didn't know…"

Remembering that he was still inside of Robin, Slade carefully lifted him off his limp penis (he had lost his sex drive long ago) and set him back on his feet. Robin tried to step back away from him, but the wall got in the way. He growled when his spine lightly touched it. Slade quickly pulled him away, hugging him to his chest. Robin cried heavily against him, too emotionally weak to try pushing him off. Slade lifted his gaze to the ceiling, remorse written all over his face.

"I-I hate y-you…"

Slade's eyes narrowed in shame. "Forgive me…" Robin didn't say anything, just cried. Something, possibly inappropriate, occurred to Slade. He snorted softly, smiling faintly. "You say you hate me and yet…" Exhaling, Slade looked down at the top of Robin's head, running his hand down his hair. "Yet your eyes remain close. You have had so many opportunities to look, but you haven't. That means you still want to trust me." Robin sniffed, having stopped sobbing. Slade looked apologetic again. "I raped you, Robin, and I am so sorry…"

Robin began to cry all over again, actually happy to hear Slade admit what he had done. And to apologize within the same sentence made it even better. Sniffing in hard, Robin smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

Slade smiled back, still petting Robin's head. "Anything for you, my pretty little Robin."

Feeling exhausted all over again, Robin slid his arms up Slade's chest and laid them over his shoulders. Slade carefully picked him up and moved him towards the bed. Before Robin's head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Robin slowly opened his eyes. He didn't notice his mask being gone until it was too late. Sitting in bed in front of him, Slade smiled. His mask was off too, revealing a charming, chiseled face, white straggly hair with strands falling over his somewhat small ears, and ice blue eyes, the right having a gruesome scar down the middle. Strangely, it made Slade much more handsome that way.

"Good morning, pretty bird."

Robin frowned. "I thought you'd be old."

Slade chuckled. "No." There was a pause. "Your eyes are beautiful."

Robin glared at him. "They are not." He sat up and rubbed one of them. "You look…nice, I guess."

Slade handed him a plate. "Your breakfast." Robin took it and began to eat. "If you are up for it, we will go into town. It will be better than being cooped up in a room all day."

Robin finished his bacon. "I guess so." Realizing he was being rude, he added, "Master."

Slade pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "While you are sick, there is no need to call me that," he said with a smile. Robin blushed. Slade chuckled. "Do you like my smile, little Robin?"

Robin turned around suddenly and was about to stand up. "We should go."

Before he could even get half of his butt off the bed, Slade grabbed his wrist and gently pulled him back to the bed. "I didn't say we were going _now_," he said with another smile. Robin turned slightly to see him. "Unless, of course, you say you love my smile."

Slade didn't give Robin a chance to reply as he leaned in and kissed him. Sliding his hand further up his arm, he managed to pull him closer. With his other arm in reach, Slade grabbed that one too, laid back, and then pulled Robin on top of him, deepening the kiss. It soon ended. Robin smiled weakly down at him.

"I should hurt my back more often."

Slade blinked in confusion. Robin almost did a double take, not being used to Slade showing emotion. "And why is that?"

Putting the emotion weirdness aside, Robin smirked, resting against Slade. He dropped his legs to the bed on either side of him and overlapped his arms on Slade's chest. "So that I can top more often." Slade was completely still for a moment before glancing at the horrendous bruise along Robin's spine, starting from the base of his neck and down to his tailbone. Slade may have wanted to bruise his body, but not like this. Robin's beautiful body didn't look very beautiful this way. "By the way…" Slade looked back up at his smiling, happy face. "I really like your smile a lot."

After looking discouraged for a few more seconds, Slade ran his fingers through Robin's hair on the side, smiling. "And I like yours." Nodding softly, Robin turned his head sideways and then rested it on Slade's chest. They laid like that for a few minutes, Slade gently caressing Robin's arms with the pads of his fingers. "…We should get some fresh air."

Nodding, Robin sat up, swung his left leg over Slade to sit, and then scooted over to the edge of the bed. He got up and moved to the bathroom. Slade had sat up on his elbows to watch him, his face filled with anguish.

* * *

"May I at _least_ wear sunglasses?"

"And hide your pretty blue eyes? I don't think so."

Standing at the staircase that led up into Jump City forest, Robin glared at Slade. "What if someone recognizes me?"

Slade shook his head in amusement. "You'll be fine. Let's go."

Snorting, Robin decided he really hated him. They left the hideout, returned to the city, and walked around for a little while, passing tons of people on the sidewalks, before getting lunch. Afterward, they decided to browse the marketplace area of the city. People were selling various things, such as jewelry, blankets, cloth, clothes, animals, flowers, and many others. Robin petted the puppies and held the kittens for a few minutes. A gold tabby kept trying to snuggle up on his shoulders and around his neck, her whiskers tickling him, while Slade watched in amusement as Robin tried to get a good grip on her. She licked the tip of his nose when he finally had her in front of his face, glaring playfully. She then mewed at him, melting his heart.

"Aww, I wish I could take you home with me," he said, loud enough for Slade to hear.

Slade's smirking face vanished quickly. Chuckling at his reaction, Robin carefully lowered the kitten back into the pen with her siblings before they continued. Five minutes later and they reached the end of the marketplace. Slade placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, staring down at him.

"Stay here. There's something I need to get."

Slade left without another word. Robin sighed, watching people walk by. Many of them were laughing and joking with their friends and family members. Robin was very jealous of these people. He had lost his family at a very young age. In fact, it was almost the anniversary of his parents' deaths. No one knew but him and Batman. Bruce Wayne had taken him to the cemetery every year since he took him in. It ended when they had their fight and Robin moved away. He really missed those days.

"B-But Ken, I-!"

"Sorry, Red, but I can't hire someone with a record."

Hearing the startled voice, Robin turned and saw a teenage boy, who looked about eighteen and had flaming red hair and forest green eyes, and a business owner a few yards away. They looked like they had been fighting about a job offer.

"Ken, I had no choice! My Pops, he-!"

"I know all about it, Red; everyone does! After he died, he gave you absolutely nothing. But that is not a good enough of an excuse for stealing. I'm sorry, but my decision stands." The boy hung his head in defeat. "_Good-bye_, Red."

The man entered the building behind him, the door closing. The boy lifted his paper and crossed out another ad. Leaning against the side of the building, he sighed and examined his paper again. Looking over his shoulder, Robin couldn't see Slade anywhere. So, he looked back at the kid, who was now muttering to himself, and took a deep breath before approaching him.

"Let's see, a salesman?" Red was talking to himself. "No, that's a shit job." He sighed in irritation, not noticing Robin stopping to stand and stare at him a few feet away. "Goddammit Ken!"

"Pizza Palace always needs someone to do their dishes." Startled, Red looked up and saw Robin. The ex-hero was staring blankly at him. "Brad doesn't care if you have a record."

Blinking in confusion, it took a moment for Red to realize Robin had heard them. He glared at him, looking angry. "Were you eavesdropping?"

Robin took a step back. "I didn't mean to overhear," he said quickly. "I'm sorry."

When he saw that Robin actually meant it, Red's face softened and he sighed, looking back down at his paper. "No, I should apologize. I'm just pissed, that's all. Everyone I've gone to has turned me down so far."

Red crossed off more jobs that he didn't like. Robin rubbed the back of his head. "Your name is Red, right?"

Said boy looked back at him, looking from the corner of his eye. "That's what everyone calls me, yeah." Red paused. "And _you_, are?"

Robin lowered his arm. "People call me Robin. My birth name is Richard…or Dick."

A tiny glint appeared in Red's eyes. Robin didn't notice. "Do you like being named after a bird?"

"My dead mother gave me that nickname. I've used it ever since."

Red snorted. "At least you had a mom." He looked back at his paper. "Do you live here by yourself?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I-"

"Didn't I tell you to stay where I left you?" Robin turned halfway to look at Slade, who had just appeared, holding something out of sight. Red narrowed his eyes at him. Slade quickly noticed. "It's not polite to stare."

Already Red didn't like Slade at all. "You remind me of my father. Who leaves their son alone in the street anyway?"

Slade chuckled. He stepped up beside Robin. "He's not my son, boy," he said, pulling Robin to his side. "He's _much_ better than that."

Red looked appalled. "Pedophilia is against the law."

"So is stealing, boy, but that doesn't stop you from doing it, now, does it?"

Red glared at Slade. "Forcing a kid to have sex is ten times worse that stealing, you bastard."

Robin's eyes widened when Red ran at Slade, fist at the ready. He was suddenly pulled around, his stomach to Slade. The villain lifted his shirt to expose the bruise. Red slid to a stop, his fist a few inches from Robin's back. His eyes were wide in disgust and shock.

"You would hate yourself if you hurt my lover, wouldn't you, boy?" Red growled angrily. Robin stared at Slade's chest nervously. "He wouldn't like you very much if you made his pain worse."

Red stepped back and swallowed hard. "You're lower than I thought, using a kid as a shield. I bet you put that bruise there."

Slade smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it." Robin looked at Red over his shoulder. "You should run along now. Robin and I have more shopping to do." Slade looked down at his apprentice. "Say good-bye, Robin."

Robin looked away. Red continued to stare at the bruise a little while longer before turning his back on them. "Later, kid." Without another word, Red walked away, heading in the direction of the pizza place. He was glowering as he walked. _'I'll steal you away from that bastard, kid. I'll make sure of it.'_

Slade watched as Red walked away for a moment before looking down at Robin and pushing him back a couple steps. "I bought you something." Finally bringing his other hand out from behind his back, Slade handed Robin a packaging tube with a twisted cape. Robin quirked an eyebrow, slightly confused. "Well, open it."

Suspicious, Robin took the tube, grabbed the top, and twisted the lid off. He glanced at Slade out of the corner of his eye as he tilted the tube upside down and shook a parchment texture roll out. Slade's face remained blank as Robin grabbed the middle and pulled the roll all the way out. Looking back down, he closed the tube, handed it back to Slade, and then began to open the roll. It was soft and slightly cracked in places. It was still in really good condition though. At the corners, there was interwoven gold lines that made a border, which shined in the sunlight. As Robin saw the top quarter of the roll, his suspicious eyes slowly widened in surprise. A numbness overcame him as he continued to unroll a tall poster with beautiful writing at the top and a painting of a man and woman wearing red costumes with stars around the leggings. Behind them was a red, gold, and dull white background with spotlight beams above their heads and, at the bottom, a floor with a painted five-point star with reflected, sparkling circles. On the sides, there was one rope swing each, curled at the edges of the border. Then, in the bottom right corner, writ the words "In Loving Memory" and then beautifully painted, in cursive writing, "The Flying Graysons". Robin's body was frozen on the spot as he looked at the very final tourist attraction poster of his deceased, loving parents ever made. The painting of his parents was captured so beautifully to who they were as people that it made Robin think their souls had filled every molecule of paint and parchment. It was just so…_surreal_.

"S-Slade, I… How did you…_find_ this?" Robin's brow suddenly furrowed as he thought of something. "…Wait." Carefully lowering the poster, Robin slowly looked up at Slade, stunned and confused. "How do you know of this? How do you know I'm-?"

Slade laid a comforting hand on Robin's. "Do not worry, Richard, your secret is safe with me," he said softly, so no one would overhear. "It took me a while, but I was able to track the final, original tourist poster down and have it brought here to America. It is in almost perfect mint condition, so be very careful with it. It is very delicate." Robin was in total disbelief. He looked back down at the poster, his half open mouth closing. His shoulders dropped and he blinked back tears. "Now you have a final reminder of your parents, who _you_ are, and where you came from. And just in time for the anniversary of their grim deaths." Taking his hand off Robin's, Slade placed it on the side of his head instead. Robin looked up at him, his eyes swimming. "It is my gift to you. So keep it safe and close to your heart. Do not forget who you are and everything will be okay."

After staring sadly at him a few seconds longer, Robin nodded and looked back down. Slade removed his hand from his head and re-opened the packing tube. Robin carefully rolled the poster back up and then felt it with his left hand. It was so soft, so comforting, so his. He had been handed the most beautiful thing in existence; all for him. It was the best present he ever received.

"Thank you, master."

Slade carefully took the roll and placed it back in the tube, sealing it inside. "Anything for you, my little Robin." Robin wiped a tear from his eye with his thumb. Slade handed him the tube back. "Let's go home."

Sniffing, Robin nodded, holding the tube to his chest possessively. Even the tube was blessed by this gorgeous poster. Placing his hand gently on his shoulder, Slade turned Robin around and they started back for Jump City forest.

**Footnote:** The original text for this chapter was Robin receiving a red-breasted robin in a cage. I changed it to the poster because nobody knows what happened to the robin after the end of the (old) fic. I failed to provide a storyline for it, so I decided to scrap it. Plus, the poster is much more practical than a bird in a cage (even though the birdcage was symbolic) Also, at this point in time, it's almost the anniversary of Robin's parents' deaths, so Slade wanted to give Robin a token of the love he had for his parents. Bittersweet, no?


	7. Stealth and Abducted

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 3

The next day, Robin was feeling almost back to normal. The bruise was still as dark as ever and his back twinged and ached every so often. He kept getting small dosage Morphine injections every four hours to stop the pain. He still couldn't get any training in that didn't involve weapons because the sudden movements and change of direction that came with kicking and punching pulled the inflamed muscles in his back. Luckily, Slade was remedying all of that with his special paste he had created years ago. It had all natural ingredients in it, which included his own saliva. He kept that little detail out when he had explained to Robin what was put in the paste, to prevent him from not wanting to ever use it again. It was the only thing able to heal Robin quickly and efficiently, and without any nasty side effects.

For the most part, Robin was content with the way his life was going, except for one small thing: he couldn't get his mind off that Red kid. At the back of his mind, he felt like he knew him from somewhere else, even though he didn't recognize his hair and eyes. The only person with red hair and green eyes that Robin knew was Starfire. So who was this mysterious eighteen year old?

"…You must _really_ be enjoying whatever it is you are thinking so heavily about."

Snapping out of his thoughts at the voice, Robin looked over and saw Slade staring at him from his computer chair, which was turned partway around. He was leaning sideways against it, his arm resting on the glowered at him in distaste.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Smirking, Slade sat up, turned the chair all the way around, and then stood. He approached Robin resting on the bed. "Oh, nothing. However…" Getting behind Robin, Slade scooted him forward and then sat down with his legs wrapped around Robin's legs. He then wrapped his arms around his stomach, being gentle as not to press his chest to Robin's back. "I enjoyed thinking about what you might have been thinking about." Leaning his head down, Slade kissed his shoulder, then slowly made his way across to his neck. Robin closed his eyes, nearly groaning at the warm, wet lips caressing his skin. Slade moved some hair off his neck before planting a soft kiss to the spot right below his ear. Robin groaned in satisfaction this time. It had sent a surge of electricity down his spine. "I love it when you shiver at my touch."

Robin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, his face blank. "Is that the only reason, or do you love me for more?"

Slade looked at his face. "Why do you ask?"

Robin scowled at the wrong answer. "I'm just trying to figure out exactly where you and I stand, that's all." He looked away again, looking discouraged. "You have been causing my city havoc and I've only gotten to know you for two weeks now, however tiny that information is. I keep trying to decide how far I should feel for you, but I can't do it alone." Robin turned his head to see Slade. "Will you help me?"

Slade's face was neutral for a moment. After thinking about this for a few seconds, he leaned his face in, closed his eyes, and kissed Robin on the mouth softly. He pulled back half an inch before Robin could think to kiss back.

"I will."

Closing his eyes again, Slade kissed Robin again, who was able to kiss back this time. He closed his eyes too, his mind going blank. It felt so right, to be sitting there with Slade and sharing a loving kiss. They remained soft and long, making the boy feel at ease.

A minute and a half later, Robin was leaning slightly forward, his eyes closed and his mouth open as he panted. The bedroom had gone dark with a faint, reddish hue. Behind him, hugging his legs with his own, Slade sat straight up behind him, both arms between the boy's sides and arms. With his left hand, he gripped Robin's penis and stroked him, while his right trailed softly over his stomach, caressing him. Robin was almost half-erect, jolts of pleasure traveling through him. Slade kissed his shoulders and neck softly. Robin half-whimpered, half-moaned at the ecstatic feeling inside of him. Slade just knew all the right places to make him feel this amazing.

"Oh master…" he moaned out. Slade laid his hand on Robin's right breast, gently dragging his fingers back and forth across his skin. His pace on his erection quickened slightly. Soon, the first bead of pre-cum spilled out. Slade picked it up when his hand moved to the head and then brought it back down over Robin's penis. The teen groaned when it started to get wet. More pre-cum came out and slid down his length and to his balls. When Slade dragged it across the skin, Robin moaned a little louder. He was now panting again and shaking lightly. His next breath shuddered in his throat and then he moaned again. "M-Master I'm…c-coming…"

Slade kissed his shoulder one more time before looking down and seeing Robin's cock twitch before he started to release his load. But Slade quickly grabbed around the base, blocking it off. Robin cried out softly when the pressure filled him with a strange, alluring feeling. It was both painful but pleasing.

"You can come when I say you can," Slade whispered softly in his ear. Robin closed his eyes tighter, whimpering. "It will _all_ be over soon, my little bird. I promise."

Robin panted, whimpered, and moaned from the wonderful feeling inside of him. Tilting him forward a few inches, his butt coming off the bed, Slade wrapped his right arm around Robin's stomach, lifted him carefully to avoid the bruise, and then pulled him back, the tip of his penis brushing the boy's cheeks. Robin shivered in pure pleasure as the length slipped in between his cheeks.

"Ahhn, p-please hurry, m-master… I-I want it!"

As Slade got the head pressed to Robin's puckered hole, he kissed part of the bruise, to make it all better. Robin flinched but then moaned when it actually felt good. Then again, that was probably just Slade's penis talking. The head was all the way inside already. Robin's lower region shook every few seconds as it slipped further in. His penis ached, but it also felt really amazing at the same time. He growled when Slade thrust up with his hips. After another thrust, he was all the way inside of him. He didn't start moving again, making Robin whimper.

"How much do you want me, Robin?" Slade purred into his ear. "How _badly _do you want me?" Robin's eyes twitched behind his tightly closed eyelids. Growling, he placed his hands on Slade's legs, pushed up off his cock, and then slammed back down hard. Robin cried out softly as his prostate was nudged with the head. Slade smirked before kissing his neck again. "That's my good boy…"

Tightening his grip around Robin's stomach, Slade lifted him up and then brought him back down. Half-growling, half-whimpering, Robin dug his fingertips against Slade's skin, using his own strength to help the villain lift him higher. Sitting up straight with his back arched inward, Robin fell back down, lifted himself up, and then repeated. Once the pace increased, Slade started jerking him off, finally allowing the cum to come squirting out. Robin cried out from the sudden release, never wanting the wonderful feeling to stop. Once he was empty, Slade grabbed his hips and helped lift him up and down on his erect shaft. The pace was slow, letting Robin feel every inch of his inner walls being touched. He panted and moaned softly, his body tensing up.

"Ah…Ah…AHN!"

Slade had thrust up when Robin came back down, piercing his prostate. He was bent over in the middle, his skin folding in on itself. Slade held the thrust for a few seconds before slowly easing him back up. He did this several times, making Robin moan more frequently. Gradually, Robin leaned forward as Slade thrust faster. He lowered his hands to the bed in front of him seconds later, straightening out his back at an angle. Slade leaned over slightly, thrusting his hips forward at about the same angle, and kissed and licked Robin's bruise. Robin cried out for a split second before moaning when his prostate was hit again. He then began to rock his hips back and forth, forcing himself against Slade's cock. He cried out and moaned as the pace quickened. Slade then began yanking Robin back by the hips as he thrust fast and hard, his tongue trailing up his spine.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, hah…AH!" Robin tilted his head back as he cried out when Slade came. Rather than stopping, the villain continued to thrust, cum squelching out from around his cock and Robin's cheeks. The teen's eyes were closed lightly, his mouth wide open as he continued to moan. Slade thrust and yanked back at the same time with immense speed and precision. He never missed Robin's prostate; not once. "AH, AH, HAH! AH GOD!" After a final thrust, Slade held Robin's ass back taut, filling him until his balls almost squeezed into the crack of his ass. As the intense pleasure remained for several seconds, Robin's elbows bent slightly as he relaxed, panting and moaning a few more times. Gradually, Slade lessened his grip on Robin's hips and fell slightly back. He was also partly out of breath, but he continued to kiss the teen's back regardless. He attempted to cover every inch of terrible bruise. Robin continued to pant, but softer now. Closing his mouth, he swallowed.

Moving his hands away from Robin's hips, Slade trailed them softly over his sides, caressing his skin. As he kissed higher up the teen's back, he slowly pulled him back against him. Robin leaned back on his own the rest of the way, turning his head. With Slade's face lowered, Robin placed his face against his soft, choppy hair, breathing on him. Twisting his head around a few seconds later when the villain hit a tender spot, Robin closed his eyes tight and growled. But the pain quickly passed and he relaxed again. He turned his head back around, pressing his eye and cheek against Slade's skull. The man was almost to the base of his neck now. Once every inch of bruise had been planted with a tender, loving kiss, Slade kissed his shoulder firmly for five seconds before catching Robin's greedy mouth with his own. Lifting his arm, the teen placed his hand to the side of his head and kissed harder back. He carefully turned a few more inches around, grabbed the base of Slade's cranium, and gripped his hair softly. As they continued to kiss passionately, Robin lifted his hips and gently moved back down, feeling his master's penis slip in and out a few inches.

Slade's hands moved down Robin's stomach, then moved across to his hips, digging his fingers gently against his skin. Needing to breathe, Robin pulled his lips away from Slade's and then placed his head in between his face and shoulder. Slade stared down at him with a lustful gaze before kissing his head. Swallowing as he slowly and gently moved on top of Slade some more, Robin released a slightly shuddering breath.

"M-Master I…I think I…I-I love…y-you…" Robin then closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he moved a little faster. Slade moved his hands over his stomach again and then down to his thighs, making the teen shiver. "Oh master…"

Jerking his head to the left, Slade licked up Robin's jaw, up to his ear, and placed his lips softly around the lobe. Robin took another shuddering breath as he moaned softly. Slade's hands were back on his hips again, gently lifting him up and down. Soon, Robin began to moan louder and heavier as they began another, sensual round of sex.

* * *

High in the air and coming down at an unsuspecting robot, Robin threw down the end of his bo staff over his head with a feral cry. Before Robin could land on his feet, the staff thrust straight through the robot's face, cutting it clean in half. Smirking, the teen landed, yanked the staff sideways out of its head, and then lifted his right foot to kick it in the stomach. The robot fell over backwards, its arms rising in the air. Sparks flew from its face. It crashed with a soft tremor to the floor, crackling and breaking in various places. Lowering his foot back down, Robin twirled the staff around impressively before holding it out at his side. When the robot didn't move, he relaxed his body, lowered his arm, and then retracted the bo staff.

"Thought you could beat me, huh?" Robin smirked while putting the staff away. "Then you don't know me very well."

"…Are you talking to that robot?"

Piqued, Robin turned halfway and saw Slade approach. He stopped a few feet away. Robin turned to face him fully. "Maybe," he answered with a grin. The corner of Slade's mouth went up a few centimeters in amusement. "How did I do, master?"

"You did an excellent job. I couldn't be more proud."

Smirking, Robin moved up against Slade, got on tip-toe, and then pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Running his hand through his hair, Slade trailed a finger over his jawline. "Since you have been doing so well the last few weeks, I have a surprise for you."

Robin stepped back a foot, tilting his head slightly to the side, curious. "What is it?"

"I think it is about time you redeemed yourself, my little Robin," Slade answered. Robin still looked confused. "Tonight, you are to steal the thermal blaster prototype downtown."

"Oh." Robin was hoping his surprise would have been much more pleasing than that. However, he was glad to know Slade trusted him enough to try again since his very first mission had been a total failure. He smiled. "I'd like that, master."

Chuckling, Slade placed his hand on top of his head. "Good. Do a good job, and you will be handsomely rewarded later."

Now Robin really liked the sound of that.

Late that night, when the city was mostly quiet, Robin made his way for the lab that the thermal blaster was located in. At night, it was taken into a secure location with extra security measures. Guards patrolled the halls with various types of guns, to stop any and all types of intruders. Robin was far from worried. He had trained for two weeks on how to avoid all kinds of weapons, whether they be blades or firearms or explosives, learning very quickly and sticking with that information. Not only was he given a bo staff and smoke pellets, but a special bomb that could blow up even the toughest of steel. All he had to do was slip past the guards, get to the ventilation shaft that led under the thermal blaster's vault, and enter the vault. Then he could throw his bomb at the door, grab the thermal blaster, and then hightail it out of there before the guards could catch up to him. It was a foolproof plan that would be completed in less than ten minutes. Or, so Slade and Robin thought.

To get to the floor below the thermal blaster vault, Robin had to grapple his way up a tall skyscraper, about halfway. At the very top was a circular dome with a walkway running all around it. In the center was a glass elevator. That would be his exit route. Once at the proper floor, he had to jimmy open a window. Robin merely broke part of the glass with the side of his foot, which caused very little disturbance, and then unlocked it. He lifted the window and, like a shadow, slipped through the cracks.

Robin was in a pitch black room. Luckily, he could sense that it was empty except for a few cubicles. He stuck to the outer edge of the room, looking for a vent opening. When he found one behind a desk, he took out a small drill, silently unraveled the screws in the corners of the vent cover, and then moved the grate aside. He then slipped inside, having to crawl on his stomach and keep his head low. Luckily he wasn't claustrophobic.

Robin traveled through the vent for almost three minutes before he found an upward shaft. He managed to get himself straight up into it, his feet on either side of the bottom hole. Seeing a vent cover attached to the floor, he grabbed his grapple hook, aimed carefully, and then fired. The claw grabbed the grate and the mechanism locked into place at the base. Before Robin could place his foot on the side of the vent, he had to pull himself up half a foot. He then braced his feet, pressing his back gently against the side. Although the bruise on his back had healed most of the way in the last week and a half, it still hurt to press hard on it. When he was relaxed, Robin began to climb.

Reaching the grate half a minute later, Robin steadied himself inside the shaft and carefully pushed on the vent cover. It didn't budge. So he tried hitting it with the ball of his hand, which only resulted in almost cutting into the fleshy tissue. Eyes narrowing in a glare, Robin tried to come up with the best way to open it without causing too much noise.

"…Damn." Robin had no choice now. Sliding his upper body down about a foot and a half, his head pressed hard against the ventilation side, Robin braced himself and then slammed the bottom of his boot against the grate. Robin snorted in triumph when it bust open on the first try. The best part, it hardly made a sound. "Am I good or what?" he whispered.

"_Good, but not nearly good enough," _Slade said, his voice coming through an earpiece in Robin's ear. Rolling his eyes, Robin began to straighten up in order to enter the room above. _"I was hoping to be aroused by now."_

Robin knew he was kidding, but he growled out anyway, "I'm going to kick you when I get back."

"_Sure you will."_

Lifting his hands high above his head, Robin grabbed the edge of the floor and pulled himself up. He looked around quickly, to make sure he was alone, before coming out of the shaft. Standing up, he pulled the bomb from his belt, extending the blades that made the bomb into an S shape. Stepping closer to the steel cage, Robin aimed and was ready to throw when he noticed something off. His eyes slowly widened.

"Whaaaa-?" The cage door was wide open, the thermal blaster on its pedestal, gone. Robin's mouth fell open in shock. "Are…you fucking _kidding_ me?!"

"…Quiet, Chuckles, or you'll alert the neighbors."

Jumping and dropping the bomb, (luckily it didn't go off since it had to stick into something to be activated) Robin whipped around, yanking out his bo staff and extending it at his side. Standing calmly not too far away was a man all clad in black, not counting the white, skull mask and red X's on the chest and forehead. Robin's eyes widened to saucers when he recognized the Red X suit. But he had locked that stupid thing away right after he stopped Slade from taking the disks! How the hell did this person get his filthy hands on it?! Anger began to rise inside of Robin's chest.

"You stole my suit!"

Red X smirked behind the mask, tapping the right side of the skull. "Sure did. And it was real simple too. You know, for a smart guy, you sure have mediocre security in that silly tower of yours. Conceited much?" Robin growled in anger at him. How dare he insult the Tower! "So, hey, I'm guessing you came for the thermal blaster, right?" Robin didn't say anything. The thief chuckled. "Well, you're too late." Red X pulled his hand out from behind his back, which Robin hadn't realized until now, and revealed a cone-shaped device with a laser pointer at the tip. "Because it's all mine." He tossed it into the air and then grabbed it with his other hand, showing off. "Finders Keepers and whatnot."

Growling, Robin twirled the bo staff around a few times at his side before charging X. The thief didn't move, even as Robin swung the staff at his head. At the very last possible millisecond, Robin sliced into nothing but air. His eyes widened in surprise.

"_Robin, behind you!"_

Swiftly turning on his heel, Robin almost didn't slide back away from the swinging kick at his face in time. The pointed toe almost brushed his nose. Regaining his balance, he yanked out a smoke bomb and threw it at his feet. Smoke erupted all around him, shrouding him from head to toe.

"Thermal-seeking lenses you moron!" Robin was instantly sent flying out of his concealment, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His bo staff was in his right hand, which crossed to the left. Before he started to fall to the ground, something red zoomed out of the smoke. There was a suctioning sound as something thick and sticky hit the cross of Robin's arms and hardened almost instantly. He crashed into the floor on his back, having to bite his tongue to prevent a scream to escape him. As he lay there, arching his back so it wouldn't be on the floor anymore, Robin closed his eyes tight and clenched his teeth together as he growled, and then rolled to the left. Curling into the fetal position, he tried to pull his arms apart, but they were hardened together. "It's kinda sad that you built this suit and yet don't know about the heat-seeking lenses!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Robin growled in anger at Red X, who stood by his feet, his arms crossed smugly over his chest.

"What the hell do you want?!"

Crouching, Red X patted his ankle and foot. "Just trying to save your life, kid."

Robin looked at him in confusion. "Save me? From what?"

Reaching into his slim utility belt, Red X pulled out a Taser and examined it carefully. "From your abusive lover, who else?"

Robin's eyes widened. How did this guy know that he was even seeing anyone? His eyes soon narrowed in a glare again. "Abusive my ass! And how do you even know I'm with anyone?!"

After resting his hand on the top of the Taser for a few seconds, Red X aimed it at Robin's chest, looking sincere even though Robin couldn't see it. "Sorry, kid, but I'm not going to reveal that yet, otherwise it would compromise my identity. Can't have that, now, can we?"

Robin growled at him, trying to break his arms apart. "I swear to God, if you kidnap me, my master will_ find me_ and then is going to kick, your, _ass_!"

Before Robin could finish, Red X pushed the trigger button, sending two sticky pellets at his crossed arms. The second they touched the sticky putty, a small electric current traveled all the way up Robin's arms, shoulders, and chest. He didn't even get to scream as he was shocked into unconsciousness. Only one thought crossed his mind before he blacked out.

'_You better find me fast, master. Otherwise, I'm going to-'_

And that was it.


	8. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 3

"_Robin? __…Robin! Can you hear me? Robin? ROBIN!"_

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Robin sat straight up in bed, panting heavily. Sweat traveled down his face. He had been having such the strangest dream. Some disembodied voice that he thought he recognized kept calling to him in a crowded street, but no matter where he looked or how far he ran through the huge crowd, he couldn't find the person looking for him. Then, when he had stopped, turning around a full three-sixty multiple times, the people walking around him moved faster and blurred together. When the city and people started to spin wildly and became grotesque, that's when he bolted up in bed, screaming. Robin panted a little while longer before he stopped his next breath and swallowed. When he had calmed down, he slumped forward, his messy bedhead hair falling over his lap. Underneath his butt, he felt an unfamiliar bed and blanket over his legs and part of his stomach. After a sigh when he realized he wasn't at home, Robin looked up and examined the unknown room.

The bedroom was small with black and red walls, movie posters, a giant flat screen television on a long desk in front of a curtained window, a DVD collection in one of the cubby holes, a stack of video games in another, a Game Station 3 sitting on a shelf right below the desktop, an alarm clock next to the head of the bed, and an adjoined bathroom with the door closed and a faint light spilling from the bottom crack. Robin tried to remember back to last night, but the details were fuzzy. He remembered going to a skyscraper with a round needle-top with walkway to steal something and getting inside, but what happened after that wasn't coming to him. What was it he had to steal, and for who? Before Robin could think any further, the bathroom door opened, releasing a stream of warm, glowing light.

"Oh good, you're awake." Jerking his head up, Robin saw a red-haired eighteen year old boy standing in front of the bathroom entryway, wearing a towel around his waist. It took him a few seconds, but Robin finally recognized him as Red, the kid he had spoken to outside Slade's walls. ("Shit, Slade and the thermal blaster!") "I thought maybe the Taser was too powerful despite it being on such a low setting." Robin gave Red a confused look. Taser? What Taser? Had he been tased? "Sorry about stealing you away last night. But, after what I'd seen at the marketplace, I knew I had to get you out of harm's way." Red approached the bed. Flinching, Robin quickly backed away, backing into the wall behind him. Red stopped, took a step back, and lifted his hands in front of him. "Whoa, okay, didn't mean to freak you out. But I promise no pain and suffering will be used in this establishment. You don't have to trust me now, but you have my word that you'll be safe here." Placing his left hand to his heart and lifting his right hand, his thumb across his palm, Red added, "Thief's honor."

Robin didn't know what to say. Thief's honor? That was an actual thing? That sounded downright stupid. But, wait a minute, if he was calling himself a thief, then was Red actually-? Robin's eyes widened when he finally put two and two together. He spluttered.

"You-I was-we-can't really be-" Red looked slightly weirded out when Robin couldn't find the right words to say. After a few more attempts, he yelled, "You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Red's wide eyes blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"How _dare_ you steal my Red X suit! Not to mention you sabotaged my mission! And then you had the nerve to kidnap me?! Who the fuck does that?! And if Slade finds out where you live-!" Throwing his head back before Robin could finish, Red burst out laughing. Full on anger filled Robin instantly. "Stop it!"

Placing his hand on his forehead, Red laughed for a few more seconds before looking straight at Robin. "Oh man, you crack me up, kid." He lowered his hand, grinning smugly. "That bastard won't be able to find you. I'm going to make sure of it. I already covered our tracks."

Robin glared at Red. "Why are you doing this? What the hell have I ever done to you?"

Red snorted, his brow furrowing into a glare. "This Slade guy used you as a human shield, like a coward. If he hadn't shown me what he did to your spine, I wouldn't have stopped myself."

Robin was taken aback by this notion. "Slade didn't cause that! I fell off a fucking catwalk and landed on a concrete support beam!" Red just stared at him expressionlessly. "Now take me back to Slade!"

Red stared at him silently for a long time before speaking again. "Sorry, kid, but Finders Keepers. I stole you to protect you, so it'll stay that way."

Robin was getting angry. "Take me back now or I swear to fucking God I'll -!"

"-Kill me?" Red asked. Robin glared at him for being interrupted. "Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, would never kill people." Robin's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's right, I know who you are. It's the talk of the city right now. "Where did fearless leader Robin, sidekick of Batman, go?" It's pathetic." Looking away, Red went over to an oak dresser and rooted around for clean clothes. "Anyway, I have to go to work now. If you need a shower or bath, there's a tub in my bathroom and towels in the closet by the sink." Closing the last drawer with a thud, Red set everything on the dresser except for boxer shorts and then dropped the towel from his waist. Robin blushed a dark shade of red when he saw the thief's perfect ass. He swallowed, wondering what he was getting himself into. Once he was dressed, Red turned around and stepped up to the foot of the bed. "I made you breakfast while you slept, so I'll bring it in before I lock you up in this room. Don't try to escape, because you'll fail."

Before Robin could protest, Red left, closing and locking the door behind him. He returned a few minutes later with a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and buttered toast, setting it on the nightstand.

"You can't keep me here forever," Robin said, as a matter of fact.

Red smiled softly at him. "No, but you'll grow to like me soon enough. Then you wouldn't want to leave."

Robin scowled. "I very highly doubt that."

Red just shrugged while turning around. "See you around four, kid."

Red left, closing and locking the door again. Robin glared at it for a few minutes in wait and then removed the blanket and jumped to his feet. First, he tried the door, which was locked. Robin didn't see a screw on the inside handle, so he couldn't turn the lock. So, he tried to kick the door right by the handle, to smash it open. It barely budged. And Robin figured out why. There was a loud kickback thud, which probably meant the lock was padlocked. Kind of strange for a door in a, what he assumed to be, apartment to have such a lock. Or maybe… Robin bit his bottom lip. The last time he saw Red not counting last night was almost two weeks ago. So maybe the thief had planned ahead and updated the locks. It was a smart idea, one that Robin hated. For all he knew, Red could be a crazy psycho with an unhealthy obsession to the Boy Wonder. At that thought, Robin decided he need to desperately get out of here.

Turning, he ran into the bathroom, hoping for a window. Finding one behind the toilet, Robin closed the lid, got on, and then examined it. He growled when he saw the lock on the outside instead of the inside. It was almost too small for him to fit through anyway, so that was a total bust. Robin then tried the bedroom window. The locks were on the other side too. Now Robin's only option was to break out. Thinking fast, he rushed to the dresser, pulled out a drawer and dumped its contents, rushed back to the window, and lifted the drawer above his head. His eyes narrowed to evil slits, triangle fangs appearing out of nowhere in his mouth as he grinned.

"I'll teach you to mess with me!" Tilting backwards and closing his eyes, Robin held his position for a few seconds and then lurched forward, chucking the drawer. He was ready to yell in triumph when the drawer hit but bounced back. Robin's mouth fell open briefly when the drawer landed with a whump on the carpeted floor. "Oh come on!" Stepping up to the drawer, Robin picked it up and tried again. It did nothing but bounce back, not a single scratch or scuff mark on the glass. So Robin tried again. And again. And again. And again! But the window simply would not shatter. Robin was now panting at how often he had thrown and how fast. "You a-asshole…" Slumping to the floor in defeat, his knees up and spread, Robin hung his head and sighed. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Robin sat there for a moment, trying to think. His head quickly jerked up, a grin forming on his face. Looking down at his waist, he was about to reach into his utility belt, but it was gone. Robin's eyes widened. Frustration started building up inside of him. With an angry yell, he jumped to his feet and started trashing the room, trying to find his utility belt. He did this for a good hour and a half, but it wasn't anywhere. Having a locked storage box in his hands, he threw it to the floor, seething. The box fell on its side after bouncing and then rolling once. Robin piqued with interest when he heard something toss and turn as it hit the sides inside of it. Walking over to it, he crouched and tilted the box right side up. He then examined the lock, wondering if he could open it. Just to try it, he pushed the button. His eyes widened when it unlocked by itself. Swallowing, Robin grabbed the corners of the lid and lifted it. What he saw made his heart fall.

There were thousands of photographs, most wrinkled or torn, all apparently of a brown-haired woman and a forest green-eyed, red-headed little boy. Robin recognized him as Red. Cautiously, he began to look through them, never seeing anyone in the photos except for the woman and Red. Quite a few of them were of just the woman. She was very beautiful and was smiling in all of them. Except, some looked forced. One picture, Robin looked at her face closely, noticing green eyes, similar in shade as Red's. Her smile looked genuine, but her eyes…they looked sad. Which seemed odd since she was hugging a four year old Red as he laughed, his eyes closed. After a few seconds, Robin rubbed his thumb across her beautiful face.

Out of nowhere, a tear drop landed on Robin's knee. His teeth were lightly gritted as he silently cried. Just seeing this loving picture reminded him of his own mother. Was that who this woman was? Red's mom? If it was, then where was she? Did she know her son was alone and stealing? Or…was she dead? Slowly, Robin lowered his hands and the photo, which fell from his slackened grip. Just last week, the anniversary of his parents' murder passed. Robin hadn't let it bother him for years now, but receiving the poster from Slade had brought all that pain and anguish back full force. That whole day, Robin couldn't take his eyes off it. He didn't cry, but he was still upset. And it showed in his face too. Slade had given him his space all day, but that night before bed, he had snuggled with Robin, holding him close as if to protect him from every danger in the world. The terrible, sad day had ended on a good note and then Robin was back to his usual, cheery self the next day.

When the tears had stopped, Robin carefully put the photos back, closed the lid silently, and then locked it up again. He then put it back in the closet. Leaving the rest of his mess where it was, Robin used the toilet, washed his hands and splashed cold water on his face, and then returned to the bed, laying back against the wall. He suddenly hissed in pain when his bruise pressed against the hard plaster. It quickly ebbed away, letting him relax. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and waited for either Slade to find him or for Red X to return from his job. Whatever that job was, anyway.

'_Maybe he went to Pizza Palace, like I told him to do.'_

The moment Robin thought of that, his eyes widened. He had hoped to God that Red hadn't seen the Titans eating there and told them Robin was safe and sound. He could never face his friends ever again, not after all the bad things he had done and would do under Slade's orders. He knew the consequences of joining the villain, which included seeing the Titans if they ever tried to stop him from stealing or hurting people. Robin wanted to avoid them at all costs, so he really hoped Red hadn't done something else stupid.

After a few minutes of feeling very bored, Robin slowly closed his eyes to rest. He didn't know how much time had passed before his eyes fluttered open and he, for the most part, saw darkness. Rolling gently onto his back, he sat up, rubbing his sore, just-woke-up eyes with his fingers. Inhaling sharply, he looked around, Red's room staring back, completely thrashed. It took him a second to remember that he had done that. He contemplated picking stuff up, but then he remembered what Red had done, so he decided against it. That's what the thief paid for when he abducted Robin.

Half an hour later and Robin heard something on the other side of the door. Seconds later, and he heard a padlock being removed and then the door opened. Sitting up straighter, Robin hoped to God it was Slade. He was highly disappointed when Red walked in, closing the door behind him. He took a step, but then stopped. Robin waited for him to look at him, his face blank. He was actually trying not to laugh at Red's expense.

"Wow you're troubled." Robin gawked at him, not expecting that remark. He thought Red would go in a rage and want to kill him. Instead, he turned to face Robin. "I had to go grocery shopping, so that's why I'm late. It's almost six." Out of the corner his eye, Red saw something. He turned part way and looked down at the plate of uneaten breakfast on the nightstand. "Weren't hungry, huh?" At that moment, Robin's stomach growled angrily. Red smirked while Robin grimaced, his face completely red. "No worries, I bought bread and meat and cheese for sandwiches. What do you like on yours?"

Looking at him, Robin glared. "I don't want anything from you except to go home."

Red snorted. "Home… More like prison if you ask me. I mean, who forces a goody two shoes like you to steal a dangerous weapon if fallen into the wrong hands?"

"You mean like you?" Robin asked, outraged.

Red chuckled. "Oh Birdboy, just because I'm a thief, doesn't mean that I'm a villain. I'm in a class all my own, to be perfectly honest with you. While I do steal, I try to avoid hurting people in the process. Because I'm a nice guy. Now Catwoman, she's another story. She _loves _to hurt people with that cat-o-nine tails whip of hers. Stupid bitch…" Turning away, Red moved to the bathroom. He used the toilet quickly and then returned, heading for the door. "Well, I'll go make you a sandwich anyway. Then I'll come in and clean up your mess. Because I'm such a nice guy." Before Robin could curse or scream at him, Red closed the door and padlocked it shut again. Robin growled in anger. He stayed put while he waited. Red soon returned five minutes later, two plates with one sandwich on both. He placed Robin's plate on his legs. "I decided to put everything on it. You can pick stuff off if you want."

As Red went to sit at the foot of the bed, Robin folded his arms over his chest, glaring. "Take me back to Slade."

"Eat your sandwich before you starve."

Robin smirked. "Oh trust me, I can keep this up for days. If you were really a nice guy, you would let me go." Red bit into his sandwich, ketchup and mustard almost dripping out from the back. Robin tilted his upper body back in disgust. "You're disgusting."

Red swallowed his bite and then took another one. "Noth asth disgustin' asth Thade though."

Robin blinked before his eyes narrowed. "What?"

Swallowing his bite after chewing for a few seconds, Red turned slightly to see him. "I said "not as disgusting as Slade though"."

Robin groaned in annoyance. "Are you still on about that?"

Red glared. "And you're not? You're a hero for Christ sakes! Aren't you supposed to _arrest _pedophiles, not letthem rape you?!"

"Slade doesn't rape me!"

Red snorted. "Uh-huh. Sure. Are you really telling me that you're sleeping with him, on _purpose_?"

"Yes."

Red stared at Robin with disbelief for a few seconds before he turned away and took another, small bite. "I don't believe you. He's raping you. End of story."

Growling, Robin grabbed the plate and threw it past Red, smashing it against the floor. "Shut up! You don't know anything! You don't live with him, I do! And when I say he doesn't rape me, then I mean it! Now tell me he rapes me one more time, I fucking _dare you_!" Red was silent. After a few seconds, Robin snorted. "That's what I thought."

There was a pregnant pause. Soon, Red slowly lowered his sandwich, his shoulders slumping. With a sigh, he put the sandwich down and then set the plate aside, no longer hungry.

"Only a rape victim that has been manipulated by their abuser would defend him…"

Before Red knew it, he was forced off the bed, landing on the floor. Robin landed on him and started wailing on him with his fists.

"Shut up, shut up, shut UP!"

As Robin tried to knock him out by socking him extra hard in the face, Red grabbed his fist and quickly turned the tables. Now Robin was on his back, looking slightly stunned. Red held his arms down by above the elbows and locked his legs against his thighs, to prevent him from escaping. Robin struggled to get him off, but he was too strong.

"I know a rapist when I see one! Okay! I may not have been there, but I know what he did! He _raped_ you! I knew it the minute I saw him! You are being blinded by his abuse! I know what that looks like! So don't you _ever _defend him! Just…don't!"

Robin wouldn't listen, not wanting to believe a single word of it. Red was wrong. And he would always _be _wrong. …Right?

Before he did anything stupid, Red shoved off Robin, stood up and turned, and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Robin heard the padlock go back into place. He laid there on the floor for a long time, not sure what to do now. Sighing a little while later, he carefully sat up and stared at the floor. At least Red was right about one thing: Slade _had_ raped him. But that had been a complete accident. Slade had paid for his mistake and it was behind them now. Rather than keep looking back, Robin had moved forward and had accepted what happened. He could tell Red all of that, but he would probably still disbelieve him and just say what he'd been saying this whole time. But Robin knew. Slade was never abusive. Robin was fine and he was, surprisingly, happy. Wasn't he…?

No, Robin wouldn't believe it. Slade cared about him, he was sorry for the rape, and that was that. And sooner rather than later, he would convince Red that. But, for now, Robin would let the thief calm down before trying again.

Sighing, Robin began to stand. He decided to be nice and clean up the bedroom before Red returned from wherever he went. For an hour he tidied up, stole some of Red's discarded sandwich since his was on the floor and he _was _really hungry, and then used the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face before returning to the bed and laying down. He then waited patiently and silently for Red to come back.

* * *

Red never came back that night. It was now morning and Robin yawned loud and wide. A few minutes later, and he heard the door unlock. As the door opened, Red peeked his head inside and looked around for Robin. When he didn't see him, he looked around the corner of the door and looked at the bed, seeing Robin still sitting there. Smiling sheepishly, he entered the room, closing it gently behind him.

"Um…morning."

Robin just stared at him with lifted eyebrows, his expression unreadable. "Morning."

Red stood at the edge of the bed, holding something behind his back. "So, um, I felt bad about yelling at you and stuff so I…well I got you this." Red finally pulled his arms out from behind his back. In his right hand was a brown shipping tube with a twist-on lid. Robin's eyes widened when he recognized it as the same tube that held his parents' poster. "I located your base right after we met in the city and found out you had to leave this behind. So I…was able to slip past the new security and take it. So…" Red suddenly thrust it in Robin's direction, looking away. "Happy birthday, or something…"

Robin didn't move for a long time. Looking down at the tube, he slowly reached for it. "Thanks…"

Red let him take it and then lowered his arm. "We good?"

Opening the tube, Robin shook out the poster, to make sure it was still in the same condition as he had left it. When he was done, he pushed it back in, closed the lid, and then set it aside before looking back up at Red.

"For now."

The thief smiled. "Good." There was a pause. "So, uh, I took your advice and went to Pizza Palace for a job. I'm being promoted soon from dishwasher boy. I get to start making pizzas!" Robin's face was blank as he said, "exciting" sarcastically. Red snorted amused. "Yeah, whatever. You're just jealous." Robin rolled his eyes as Red walked away. "Well, I have to get ready for work."

"Okay."

Red paused at the emotionless tone before he went to his dresser and got dressed for the day. When he was done, he stopped at the door and looked back at Robin. "I have snacks stuffed away in the closet, if you get hungry. I'll bring pizza home for dinner. If you get bored, you can watch a movie or play a video game." When Robin didn't acknowledge him, Red opened the door while looking away and was about to step out, but stopped, his foot out the door. He glanced back in at Robin, looking apologetic. "I'm…sorry I have to keep you padlocked in." Robin didn't respond. Red then looked away again. "Bye."

He left, locking the door behind him and leaving Robin all alone again.

* * *

By 4:30, Red returned home, a medium-sized pizza box balanced in his right hand. Going to the kitchen, he set it on the counter and then went to his bedroom door. He used the key to open the padlock, took it off the hole and pulled the latch free, and then opened the door. He peeked inside, not seeing Robin on the bed or on the floor. Blinking, Red walked in and saw the bathroom door closed and heard the shower water running. Smiling that Robin was getting comfortable around here, Red returned to the kitchen, put slices of pizza on two plates, grabbed the paper towel roll on the counter, and then returned to the room. While he waited for Robin to come back, he looked at his DVDs to find a movie for them to watch.

Meanwhile, in the scalding hot water, Robin was leaned sideways against the shower wall, biting the second knuckle on his left pointer finger hard, his eyes strained. The hard spray pelted his back, massaging his skin. A strangled moan passed his throat when he jerked hard on his erect shaft. As he brought it back down, he did it slow, fondled his balls, and then jerked back up. He did this a few times before changing his pattern. He now reached the head, pressed his thumb to the exposed nerves for three seconds, and then jerked his hand back and forth twice. After doing this a few times, he grabbed around the base and started stroking up and down quickly, slowing down for only half a second when he reached his balls and his mushroom tip.

As he continued to masturbate, Robin imagined Slade doing it to him instead, all the while fucking his ass fast and hard. If he didn't need to bite his finger to prevent from crying out, Robin would've stuck his finger up his ass to finger himself, thinking it was Slade's dick instead. Hence why he was imagining Slade fucking him. In his mind, he was leaning forward against an invisible wall, his arms bracing himself against it as the villain thrust in and out hard, his other hand on his hip. At least in his mind, Robin was able to moan with each hit to his prostate.

In the shower, Robin was practically breaking his finger as the fantastic feeling in his nether region made him moan a little louder. After a few more pumps on his shaft, he came, his cum splattering part of the wall and most of the wet floor. He cried out loud behind his finger, his body freezing. He really hoped Red wasn't home yet. Not knowing where he was, he didn't know how close Pizza Palace was from Red's place. He waited a minute as he calmed down, but Red never came inside. Letting out a sigh of relief, Robin turned around, letting the water wash his front. He then soaped up swiftly, rinsed off, and then turned off the shower head.

Getting out, Robin dried quickly, pulled on boxers, and then left the bathroom dirty, his apprentice uniform and armor on the floor. When he saw Red, he acted casual, like he hadn't been fantasizing. Red was eating his second slice of pizza, holding the end above his mouth as he had his head tilted back. Robin rolled his eyes at the childish behavior before sitting down in front of the pillow. After pulling some cheese off the end, Red got his left knee on the bed to look at Robin. He then pushed a plate of pizza over to him.

"Eat." When the delicious aroma of grease, cheese, and pizza dough entered Robin's nostrils, his mouth instantly began to salivate. Swallowing, he tried to ignore his stomach's protests. Red soon glared at him when he made no move to grab the plate. "Don't make me hold you down and shove it down your throat!"

Robin smirked at him. "Threatening me, huh? That's not a very nice guy thing to do."

Red opened his mouth to say more, but he stopped. He then closed it again before lifting the slice back up to his mouth. "Fine. Die of starvation. See if I care." Red sucked the pizza back into his mouth and began to munch on it. Robin watched him eat like a pig, his mind screaming at him to take the pizza and just fucking eat it! He swallowed again, hoping that would be enough. Red was almost finished with his slice when he thought of something. "MMMMMMM! This pizza sure tastes good! One of the best I've had in years. Glad I work at a pizza place now because I can eat these pizzas eeeeevery_ day_!" Robin scowled, but remained silent. In just a minute, Red was done. When he saw Robin's plate untouched, he reached for it. "Fine, I'll just eat yours then if you won't."

As soon as Red touched the edge of the plate, Robin snatched it away with both hands. Red smirked in triumph. Snorting in annoyance at him, Robin picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite of it. The cheese melted in his mouth, making him salivate more. Red chuckled when he then started devouring it, like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"I knew you would get hungry eventually." Robin ignored him as he continued to eat his pizza. As it went down his throat, his stomach thanked him. It didn't take long for the teen to finish his first slice and then start on the second. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Robin swallowed his bite of second pizza. "Don't care."

Red rolled his eyes. "Well you're helpful."

As Red got up to choose one of the four movies he had picked out earlier, Robin held the end of his pizza in his mouth for a few more seconds before pulling it out and lowering it back onto his plate.

"I've been thinking about something all day."

"What?" Red asked, popping the DVD in.

Robin set his plate aside. "I've been trying to decide whether or not to explain the rape thing to you that you keep yammering on about."

Red glared at him over his shoulder. "What's there to explain? A full grown, strong man forced you down and had his way with you without your consent. There's nothing more complicated than that."

Robin sighed. "I am well aware of that, thank you, but you don't know the whole story. You don't know what happened that caused Slade to rape me."

"Yeah, well, I'm still angry," Red said, looking away. "…I hate rapists."

Red seemed upset now. Robin blinked at him a few times, wondering why. He decided not to push it. "What movie are we watching?"

"…Ten Things I Hate About You."

Robin smiled softly. "A chick flick, huh? I'm starting to see what kind of thief you really are…"

Turning around, Red returned to the bed, sitting down at the foot and over to the right, so Robin could see the television. "I don't put stupid labels like that on entertainment. It's a good movie, end of story."

Robin lifted his eyes to the ceiling, shaking his head for a moment before looking back at the TV. They watched the entire movie in silence, Red getting up to grab a bag of munchies part way through. Robin wondered if he ever stopped eating. After the movie, Red tidied up. Robin hadn't moved from his spot on the bed the entire time. His butt was going numb. After changing his position, Robin cleared his throat to get the thief's attention.

"So I want to explain why I got raped."

Red didn't look at him. "I know why. Because Slade's a rapist."

"Well, yes, but…it was only once," Robin carefully explained. "Also, it was an accident."

Red turned on him suddenly. "I call bullshit. Rapists always plan ahead before raping someone. So there are no accidents."

Robin shook his head, trying to make him understand. "I was supposed to steal a special lens that would increase the thermal blaster's range of attack, but I fell after slipping on some water. The warehouse roof had a leak and it had rained for a few days. Then I hit the support beam before falling the rest of the way to the floor. I blacked out and when I came around, I was too hurt to open the shipping crate, believe me, I tried, and take the lens, so I walked all the way back to Jump City forest in agony. When I finally got back, I caught Slade in a really bad mood. He was angry at me for failing such an easy mission. So, blinded by rage, he knocked me down and _accidentally _raped me."

Red growled. "That doesn't excuse what he did."

"I know that," Robin said defensively. "But that's why it happened. I was sick with a fever for days because of the bruise. After I was well enough, I confronted Slade for what he did. He didn't even realize what he had done to me until I mentioned it. He didn't realize it was rape until it was far too late. Then, finally, he said he was sorry." Red blinked at that. "And I believe him. He has been nothing but good to me ever since." Red remained silent. After a few seconds, Robin sighed. "I don't care if you don't believe me, but it's the truth. It was a one time thing, Slade apologized, and I've moved on. I mean, if I was really that messed up about it, would I be talking about rape so casually? I wouldn't have even explained this to you if that were the case." Robin paused, waiting for Red to react. His face remained blank. "Well…that's what happened, I said my piece, and I'm not as angry at you anymore for taking me away. Because now I understand why you did it. If I wasn't Slade's apprentice, I probably would have done the same thing. So I hope that cleared things up." He paused again. "Okay, your turn."

Red was still as silent as ever. Robin's explanation repeated itself in his head several times, his brain processing each bit of information bit-by-tiny bit. After a few more seconds, he released a weak sigh, his shoulders relaxing.

"Okay, I understand it now. I still don't like it, but I get it." Robin smiled, glad that he finally stopped being stupidly impossible. After a few seconds of staring, Red turned around and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to keep my eye on you though. Wouldn't want you showing signs of Stockholm Syndrome or anything." Robin snorted. Red entered the bathroom, going straight for the sink. He washed his hands and splashed his face with cold water. When he was done, he turned off the faucet and looked in the medicine cabinet mirror. He looked very distressed at the moment. He swallowed hard, trying to stop from throwing up. "Even in death you haunt me…" Releasing a hard breath from his nose, Red turned around, dried his face on the hand towel, and then left. He was about to say something to Robin, but stopped, his eyes widening. Robin was gone! "Fuck! Shit!"

Red darted for the bedroom door, which was partly ajar. He rushed out and was about to go to his front door, but he skid to a stop when he heard a cupboard door closing. Slowly turning to the kitchen and dining room, he saw Robin standing there, thinking. The left corner of Red's mouth was up as he stared at him dumbstruck. Sensing him there, Robin glanced over his shoulder before turning around.

"You know, if you're gonna take care of someone since you're such a nice guy, keeping me hydrated would be a _great _idea." Red still had the same look on his face. Robin couldn't help but chuckle at how dumb he looked. "You thought I had escaped, huh?" Red took a second to nod slowly. Robin turned to face the rest of the kitchen. "Yeah, well, until you actually decide to let me go willingly, you're stuck with me."

He moved further into the kitchen then. Red came out of his stupor and then came in. Robin was at the fridge, looking for water. Red went to a cupboard and got out a glass for him.

"Thanks for…telling me."

Looking over, Robin saw the glass in front of him. Red wasn't looking at him as he held it out. Smiling, Robin took it gently.

"You're welcome."

Red moved away to give Robin his space. He went to the living room and turned on the TV after sitting down. He began flipping through channels. Almost a minute later and Robin came out with a full glass of water. He returned to the bedroom, like a good kidnapee. Robin chuckled at the quip as he sat down on the bed and drank his water and finished his pizza.


	9. Don't Press Your Luck

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 3

After another day of living with Red, Robin was starting to have second thoughts about a lot of things. The thief's atmosphere was just so different compared to Slade's atmosphere. Red's place felt cozy and fun and full of energetic life, whereas the Haunt was cold, dark, and dreary and lifeless. Not to mention, besides the amazing sex, Robin never had any fun there. But here, it almost made it feel like he was back with the Titans, having video game tournaments and Movie Night that they had almost every Friday. It felt like home here, which started to worry Robin. If he got attached to this place, would he ever want to go back to either Slade or the Titans? It felt wonderful being normal again after so long.

Robin stretched and yawned. He was lying in bed, completely bored while Red was at work. The thief had locked the padlock, just in case Robin was tempted to go outside for fresh air. He left him with snacks and sodas at least. Robin was given permission to play video games or watch a movie, so maybe he would go with that. Going to the stack of DVDs after using the bathroom, he shifted through them quickly. He stopped at one, recognizing the title. He smiled, remembering the night they had watched this great film.

It had been a Friday night after a very tough and long fight against Mumbo Jumbo and the Titans were _exhausted_. So, they decided to end the day with a movie they had rented a couple of days before. It was called Brokeback Mountain. It was about two cowboys who ended up working together on a job. One of them was married to a nice girl. What they didn't know, however, was that the cowboys discovered they actually had feelings for each other and secretly met up at the place they had first worked together for years. Raven, Robin, and Cyborg didn't have any qualms about the cowboys being gay, nor did the sex scene bother them. Only Starfire and Beast Boy had intense reactions. Starfire didn't understand why Beast Boy was blushing or hiding his eyes, so Raven had to explain to her what the two men were doing and why Beast Boy was being immature. Robin had found the whole situation funny and even picked on Beast Boy for a short time over the weekend. In the end, the green Titan accepted what he had seen and told Robin that his jokes had no effect on him anymore.

Robin was smiling at the memory. He suddenly realized just how much he missed his friends now. His smile vanished and he sighed. Hypothetically speaking, if Robin didn't want to be Slade's apprentice anymore, then he didn't know if he could face the Titans again. He had betrayed them not long after their broken trust had been repaired, so they probably wouldn't accept him anymore. Perhaps one day, in the far future, they would meet up again, whether as enemies or as long lost friends.

Deciding to watch it, Robin popped Brokeback Mountain into the DVD player, waited for it to load, and then pushed the play button. As the previews started, he grabbed a bag of already popped popcorn and a can of Pepsi and returned to the foot of the bed to watch. Hours later, after the movie was over and Robin took a shower, Red came home. When he unlocked the door and entered the room, he saw Robin finishing off the popcorn.

"Hey. What have you been up to all day?"

Red closed the door and entered his bathroom.

"Nothing really. Watched a movie, napped, ate, and showered," Robin replied. Red was washing his hands. "Was work good?"

Red shut off the faucet and dried his hands before entering the bedroom again. "Yeah, I learned how to toss pizza dough and put the proper amount of sauce and toppings on each size. I mostly did cash register though." Sitting on the floor, Red grabbed his stack of video games. "Wanna play a video game with me?"

Robin opened another can of soda. "No, I'm fine. You can though."

In the end, Red decided on Halo 3. Robin sat back against the wall and watched him shoot stuff up and kill other characters for a while in silence. Besides the loud, obnoxious noises of the game, Red was button mashing as he obliterated an enemy.

"Ha! Take that bitch!" Robin shook his head in amusement. For the next half hour, Red was doing pretty good. The further he progressed, however, the harder it became and he was battling up to almost fifty enemies at once. Slowly he was getting annoyed. "Oh come on you asshole! Give me a break! …No, no, no! Get away! …I said STOP!" Red's character suddenly got shot in the head, killing him instantly. Growling, Red dropped the controller and sighed. "I don't know why I play this stupid game anymore…" Robin chuckled. Red began again, deciding to complete some side missions. After an hour, he was done, but bored again. After a few seconds, he turned his head around in Robin's direction. "Are you sure you don't want to play? It's getting kinda lonely over here…"

Robin was still for a moment before he smiled and scooted towards the foot of the bed. "Sure. Mortal Kombat sounds good."

Grinning, Red turned the console off, took the disk out of the CD holder, and then put Mortal Kombat in. He also plugged in a second controller, handing it over to Robin. The teen took it and waited for Red to start the game. They picked their player—Robin playing as Liu Kang and Red as Scorpion—and started to battle. The first fight, Robin won both rounds pretty fast. The next two fights, Red won. They played at least fifty times before they got bored and shut everything down. Robin managed to win over half of them. Red had been impressed.

"What should we do now?" Robin shrugged. "You are _never _helpful, babe."

Robin's eyes widened. "What did you just call me?!"

Red chuckled. "Oh you heard me. _Babe_."

Robin glared at him. "_Don't _call me that."

Red smirked. "Or what? Going to kick my ass, little birdie? You tried that once and you know how that turned out."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny…" They were silent for a bit. "You know, I have been cooped up in this room for too many days. I could use the fresh air."

Red stared suspiciously at him. "Plan on running away?"

"Nah. I've actually enjoyed my short time here," Robin stated. "I figured I could wait until you let me go of my own free will or Slade finds me and takes me back before I leave. I promise on my parents' graves that I won't escape."

Red's eyes widened at that. Swearing on a dead person was bad juju if you broke it. Well, that was all the convincing Red X needed. He soon smiled.

"Okay then."

Robin smiled back, feeling something different grow inside of him. They went outside, revealing where the teen was being held. Red lived in an apartment complex near the outskirts of town. There were vibrant green trees behind the buildings and a parking lot in the front. It was a crisp, cool night. Closing his eyes, Robin inhaled deeply, glad to be outside again. Red stared at him as he took in his surroundings and walked around the parking lot, a smile on his face. He was glad to see Robin trusting him and being trustworthy back. The feelings the thief had been having ever since he met Robin kept getting stronger and harder to ignore. Red wasn't exactly sure what he felt really, but he hadn't felt it in a really long time. Not since after—

"Red?" Looking up, Red saw Robin staring concernedly at him. He remained silent. "Are you alright?"

After a few seconds, Red smiled weakly. "Yeah. Just admiring your happiness is all."

Robin knew Red wasn't being truthful, but he didn't push it. "…We can go inside now."

Nodding, Red turned around and headed back for his apartment. "We should probably eat leftover pizza."

Robin followed him. They entered the apartment, locked up, and then went to the kitchen to grab dinner. They returned to the bedroom, eating in silence. Robin was sitting in front of the pillow, his plate on the bed in front of his crossed legs. Red sat at the foot of the bed, not really eating much. He kept staring at Robin, the odd feelings spreading through him like wildfire. There was no sense ignoring it because it just got worse if he tried. It was like an itch he couldn't stop scratching, no matter how red the area got. Red wanted it to go away, but at the same time…

Setting his plate aside, Red stared hard at Robin. "May I ask you something?"

Stopping the corner of his second slice from going all the way in his mouth, Robin lowered it back down and then stared at Red in confusion. "Um…sure?" Red almost couldn't speak. Robin continued to stare at him in confusion, wondering what was taking him so long. "What?"

Red jolted out of his trance. "Oh, erm, sorry. …Would it be okay if I…if you and I could…can we-?"

Robin blinked. "If you wha-?"

"Can I kiss you?"

There was a sudden awkward silence in the bedroom. Robin stared at Red incredulously.

"Eh-Excuse me?"

Red blushed darkly. Quickly getting up, he turned his back on Robin and began clawing the top of his head with both hands. "How could you even begin to ask him that? He doesn't even _like_ _you_! I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Red. …Red. Hey Red." The thief continued to mutter and curse at himself. "Red!"

"What?!"

Robin stared at Red with a strange look after he spun around. "Why do you want to kiss me?"

An unsettling silence followed. After a few seconds, Red sighed. "I don't know. Because I'm a complete idiot. Or maybe because you're so cute and I want to show you how much I…_want _you. Which is downright ridiculous since I swore off men and women long ago. You probably aren't interested in me anyway, so I'm completely wasting my time and yours and I think I need to shut the fuck up now before I-"

Robin's face was blank. "Why even bother asking?"

Red's eyes widened slightly for a few seconds. He then cleared his throat, speaking softly. "I ask because I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do… It's good to ask, you know?"

Both boys were silent. After a few seconds, Robin set his plate aside and sat up a little straighter. "You don't have to ask me anything, ever." The feeling in Red skyrocketed at hearing this. "…Well, what are you waiting for?"

Red's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"It's not like I haven't kissed another guy before…"

There was more silence. After a few more seconds, Red hesitantly approached the side of the bed, his fingers twitching. Robin followed him with his gaze. Once he was close enough, Red sat on the edge and then paused. Robin waited, his gaze gradually going out of focus. Swallowing, Red leaned his face in towards him, having second thoughts already. But his feelings had another thing in mind. Lifting his left hand and placing it on the side of Robin's neck, Red leaned in all the way, his mouth centimeters from Robin's own. He stopped for a moment before going the rest of the way and pressing his lips softly to the hero's own. When Robin didn't pull away, Red closed his eyes and kissed him. Nothing else happened for several seconds. Suddenly feeling like he was being naughty, Red pulled away and stood up, stepping back away, looking disappointed. Robin stared at him somberly.

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to do. You didn't even kiss back so…"

"No, it's okay," Robin said. "It was…nice." Red blushed. "I just had to take the time to process it, that's all. I wouldn't even mind if…if you did it again."

Red's eyes widened, his mouth falling partly open. Robin was smiling genuinely at him. After a few seconds of uncertainty, Red closed his mouth and smiled too.

"Good, because I _really _want to do it, too."

Robin laughed softly before patting the bed beside him. "Then get your hot ass over here and kiss me."

Feeling so much better about this situation, Red went back to the edge of the bed, stepped over Robin's legs, turned around, and plopped down. He then scooted closer to Robin, wrapping his hands around his neck and leaning in. They pressed their lips together and kissed, softly at first. It didn't take long before they were practically eating each others' faces off. Soon, Red carefully pushed Robin onto his back and hovered over his lithe form. His right hand went down his chest and then back up again. He then got onto his knees with his legs folded underneath him, placing his left hand on the bed by Robin's shoulder and grabbing the side of his neck with his right. His thumb brushed against Robin's Adam's apple as he kissed harder. Robin's right hand barely touched the thief's side as he lifted it.

Before he could stop himself, Red got his right leg over Robin's body, gently sitting on his stomach. The teen grabbed his sides finally and moved them back and forth as their mouths pressed firmly together. After a few more normal kisses, Red gently nibbled Robin's lower lip before slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Robin moved his forward to meet him halfway, feeling the strangest sensation. It felt really good!

Their tongues battled for a good ten seconds before they pressed their lips together. They panted in between each one now, but didn't stop for a long time. Red slowly began to grind softly against Robin, who had grabbed the back of the thief's neck, playing with the nape of his hair. The red, slightly curled locks were so soft and smooth against his skin. So he pushed his hands up further into his hair. Red was almost lying right on top of him now, but Robin didn't care. For some reason, he enjoyed feeling Red's heart beat so close to him like this. It made him wonder what it would feel like if their chests actually touched.

After a few more grinds and small kisses, Red held their lips together in one more kiss for a few seconds before pulling away and smiling softly down at Robin. The hero stared back, slightly out of breath. Red soon smiled wider.

"So…does this mean you like me?"

There was a pause before Robin smirked while snorting softly. "Don't push your luck."

Smirking back, Red leaned down for more passionate kisses.

* * *

After a couple hours of making out, Red and Robin had gone to bed, fully content with themselves. But now it was morning and Red had finished getting ready for work.

"You're coming in to work with me today."

Looking over from his spot on the bed, Robin tilted his head slightly. "How come?"

"What? You want to stay cooped up in here all day again?"

Robin smiled. "Definitely not."

Red grinned. "Then take a quick shower and get dressed. Come on!" Nodding, Robin carefully got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He took a fast shower and then stepped out. He put on clean clothes: a red T-shirt and knee-length green shorts with pockets on each side. Red handed him a pair of black skate shoes with green shoelaces. "Okie dokie! Time to go."

They left the apartment. Robin looked around as they walked through the neighborhood. This was part of the city that was almost like the Projects in New York. Black people, old and young, lived in poorly built houses with crappy cars and broken windows. Gangsters lived in this area, which Robin didn't like much. He stayed close to Red as they headed for the better area of the city. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Pizza Palace where Brad, the owner and manager, was waiting. He was glowering at the two boys.

"You're late, Red."

The thief grinned nervously. "Sorry, Brad. I was having trouble getting my friend out of bed this morning."

Brad looked at Robin. "Are you the one with the horrible bruise on your back?"

Robin chanced a quick glare in Red's direction. The thief ignored him, pretending he hadn't noticed.

"Yeah, but its mostly healed now," Robin answered.

Red looked desperately at Brad. "Can he stay in the back? He's been cooped up in my boring apartment for a week. At least for today…"

Brad glared at him a little while longer before turning around, his hands on his hips. "Fine, just keep him out of sight and out-of-the-way."

Red grinned. "Thanks, Brad." He entered the building, adding, "Have a great day." The door closed behind Red and Robin as they entered the main lobby of Pizza Palace. He led him through the eating area, past the counter to order pizzas, through the kitchen, and stopped in front of a swinging door labeled Employees Lounge. They walked inside. "This is the Employees Lounge. The bathroom is in the far back. There's cable, video games, and a bookcase if you get bored."

Robin looked at Red. "Are you sure its okay for me to stay back here? I wouldn't want to get you into trouble."

Red smiled. "Don't worry, Chuckles. If the other guys come in, just stay out of their way and they'll ignore you. I'll even tell them that you're here."

Robin nodded in understanding. "Okay."

Red pecked Robin on the forehead. "See you at three with lunch."

The thief started to leave.

"Red?"

The thief backtracked, poking his head in. "Yeah?"

Robin smiled softly. "Thanks."

Red grinned. "No problem. Steal you later!"

Red whipped out of sight. Looking around, Robin found a small table with a clean pack of playing cards on the surface. So he sat down and set up a game of Solitaire.

* * *

"Boy we were busy today," Red said in the Lounge. Robin stood near him, waiting for him to finish getting ready before heading home. "Hope you weren't too bored back here."

Robin shook his head. "The day went by fast for me."

Red chuckled. "Lucky you." He pulled on his hooded, black sweatshirt over his head. "Ready to go?" Robin nodded. "Then let's go."

They left Pizza Palace and arrived back at Red's apartment half an hour later. He went to the couch and turned on the TV. The news was on. He changed the channel to Nickelodeon. Rocco's Modern Life was on. Robin sat down beside him.

"You still watch cartoons?"

Red grinned at him. "I've been in love with cartoons since I was three. They never get old."

Red looked back at the TV, Robin deciding to watch the show with him.

_"Shopping Day is a very dangerous day," _Rocco said as he and his dog left the store.

The show ended. Red changed the channel to Cartoon Network where the old Garfield cartoon was on. The two boys watched the television until ten o'clock. Robin got into Red's bed afterward. Red laid the soft covers over him and then smiled.

"Sleep well," he said, kissing Robin lightly on the forehead. "Good night. See you in the morning."

Red started to leave.

"Red?"

The thief stopped and turned back around. "Yeah?"

Robin's face was starting to turn red. "Could you come back over here for a second?"

Nodding, Red walked up to the side of the bed. He stood on his knees, his arms crossed and resting on the edge of the bed. "Sup?"

Reaching over, Robin kissed the surprised Red on the mouth for a few seconds. "Good night," he said, after relaxing back on the bed.

Red stared wide eyed at him, long after he closed his eyes. Smiling, Red stood up and left, turning the light off and closing the door behind him. Three days later, and Robin was in the back with Red and one of his cool co-workers, Craig. Robin was playing Brain Age 2 on Craig's Nintendo DS Light. He was trying to solve a very hard equation.

"Has Darren come in yet?" Red asked, hanging up his hoodie.

Looking up from his Pokemon battle, Craig answered, "Sorry man, not yet."

Turning around, Red sighed. "Alright, tell him to come talk to me when he gets here."

"Will do."

Red left. Craig looked back at his dual screen, making his level 100 shiny Houndoom one-hit KO a trainer's level eighty-seven Seviper. Robin finally finished his question and went on to the next. He had met all of Red's awesome co-workers except for the one named Darren. Robin hadn't heard his name until now. He wondered who he was and what he looked like.

"Fuck, sorry guys! My mom was nagging at me to clean my room! She seems to forget I have a job, ha!" The owner of the slightly deep, male voice entered the Lounge. He was nineteen, had short, spiked, brown hair, and his eyes were a reddish-brown color. When he looked up to say something to Craig, he stopped upon seeing Robin. He closed his mouth, staring confusedly at the teen. "Hey, who's this?"

Robin glanced up after pausing his game. Craig saved his progress and then closed the DS. After putting the stylus in the top hole and pocketing it, he stood up and looked at the older teen.

"This is Red's friend Robin. Robin, this is Darren."

Putting the DS aside, Robin stood up and stared at Darren, thinking he had seen him from somewhere, but unable to place where. Realizing he was staring rudely, Robin reached out to shake Darren's hand.

"Hi."

Darren was still for a second before he lifted his hand and shook. "Yeah, hey."

The handshake ended. Robin looked apologetically at Darren. "Sorry, didn't mean to stare. You just look familiar is all."

Darren gave a short nod. "It's no problem." Going to the opened closet, Darren shrugged out of his former school basketball jacket and hung it up. He then turned back to leave. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Rob."

"Likewise."

Craig perked up suddenly. "Oh, almost forgot. Red needs to talk to you, Darren."

"Uh-huh, got it."

Darren walked away. In the back of his mind, Robin kept trying to figure out exactly who he was and why he seemed so familiar to him. He had never even heard of anyone named Darren before. Soon, Craig's break was over. He used the bathroom and washed his hands thoroughly before heading out.

"Later."

"Bye. Thanks for the game."

After Craig vanished around the corner, Robin returned to his DS, still thinking hard. For the rest of the work day, he played Brain Age 2, read a book from the bookshelf, and went out in the back for fresh air. Another of Red's co-workers, John, was smoking a cigarette, leaning back against the wall. The two had ignored each other. By the time it was ten, Red and Robin were the last to leave. Brad was in his office, going over stuff before he went home that night.

"So, what's Darren like?" Robin asked as they headed home.

"Eh, quiet, usually. He can be a jerk sometimes though. He's almost never here. I don't even know why Brad keeps his slack ass around." Red glanced at Robin as they stood side-by-side. "Why do you ask?"

Robin shrugged. "He just looks familiar to me is all. His brown hair and eyes caught my attention."

Red looked ahead. "Huh, weird. Anyway, he's been worse than normal. I guess his dad was found dead with some other guy a while back or something. Darren was a complete wreck and wouldn't talk about it for days."

"Do you know what his dad did or anything?" Robin asked, the feeling in the back of his mind hitting him hard.

"I don't know, something about a seller of some kind? The guy they found him with did the same thing, so I guess they were partners. According to Darren, his dad would go off unheard for days at a time. Something about secret deals."

"Did Darren say what the other guy looked like?"

They crossed a semi-busy street a few minutes later.

"No, just that he was Hispanic and had a spine tattoo on his head and down his back."

Robin's heart suddenly dropped. He stumbled on his next step in surprise. Quickly regaining his balance, he acted like nothing was wrong.

"Oh, um, I see. Well, that really sucks. I hope Darren will be okay."

Robin couldn't believe what he had just heard. Had all of this just been a coincidence? He swallowed hard, not believing a word of it. Ten minutes later and Red and Robin returned to the apartment. They went straight to the bedroom. Robin sat down on the bed while Red entered the bathroom. This allowed Robin time to think some more. He couldn't stay calm and this information about Darren's dad kept nagging at him. It was now clear to him why Darren had looked so familiar. Seriously, how could he forget a man's face when he had been fucked by him for an hour?

A few minutes later and Red came out of the bathroom. He changed into sleep clothes before getting into bed on Robin's other side. The teen stared solemnly at the bed, thinking heavily still. After a few seconds, Red glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, you okay?"

Jumping, Robin looked at Red. "Erm, yeah. Totally. Why wouldn't I be?"

Red gave him a confused look. Robin grinned sheepishly, waiting for him to say something. Seconds later, Red looked away and laid down.

"Good night."

"Yeah. Night."

It didn't take long for Red to fall asleep, snoring. Robin kept staring off into space, still slightly freaked out about Darren's father. He kept thinking back to when they had met and how the man kept glancing interestedly at him throughout the whole meeting. The nagging feeling in the back of his mind kept trying to make him realize something, but he simply couldn't put two and two together. It was driving him nuts!

Almost the entire night, Robin could hardly stay asleep. He kept waking up every hour or hour and a half from an unending dream that kept getting worse. At first, it was just him and the man that looked an awful lot like Darren doing stuff together; some sexual, some not. Then at one point, Darren was there, laying naked with the man, kissing him while Robin watched, only half paying attention. He kept having to look back because he kept hearing something unknown, almost like a whisper, behind him. Then he was talking without sound to Darren before he was suddenly in the middle of the two older men. He had been leaning back against the man as Darren sucked him off. Robin had gripped his hair the entire time, neither panting or moaning. It was as if he didn't feel anything, even though his face showed otherwise.

There were even more sexual acts between all three of them before it was morning and Red was getting dressed for work. Robin glanced at him out of the top of his eye.

"I think I'd like to stay home today."

Red glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "You sure?"

Robin nodded. "I had trouble sleeping last night."

Turning, Red pulled his hoodie on. "How come?"

Robin smiled weakly. "I had a lot on my mind…"

Red smiled. "Okay then." Going to the side of the bed, Red kissed Robin on the top of the head. "Try to get some more sleep."

"I will." Red soon left, locking the apartment behind him. Sighing, Robin laid down on his side, staring across the room. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I dream about Darren and that pig like that? What's the connection?"

Robin wished he knew the answer. But, he would find out soon enough. He could just feel it…


	10. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 3

Craig entered the Lounge. Robin was playing on his DS Light again. It had been five days since Robin had met Darren for the first time. Their encounter had been left forgotten. Or at least, almost.

"Do you like Red?" Craig immediately asked.

Robin looked up. "Like him how?"

Craig sat down in a vacant chair. "Do you just like him?"

Robin looked back at the DS. "Yes, I like Red. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that…whenever Red talks, it's always about you. I assume he likes you a lot, so you would like him too, right?"

Robin took a moment to think. He finally nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Craig smiled. "Do you like him just as a friend?"

Robin didn't know what to say. "I haven't decided yet," he finally said. He looked at Craig. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

Craig grinned nervously. "Red asked me to ask you."

Robin's eyes widened slightly. "Why isn't he asking?"

Craig stood up and smiled. "He's too embarrassed to. I could see he likes you way more than a friend, and I think that's totally cool. I mean, everyone knew what happened with him and his dad and he was severely depressed about it. I've never seen him happier since you came along." Robin continued to stare silently at Craig. "You keep making him happy, Robin. He needs it right now."

Robin looked back at the DS screen for a few seconds. "Yeah, okay." The room got quiet. Craig turned around and started to leave. Robin looked over at him again. "Hey, Craig?"

The older boy looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Can you make sure no one comes in the Lounge during Red's break?"

Craig's eyebrows were raised. "Um, sure."

Robin smiled. "Thanks."

Nodding, Craig left the Lounge. Robin returned to his game. Around three, Red came into the room. Robin emerged from the bathroom. Red grinned at him.

"Craig said you could keep that DS Light. He has another one at home." Robin stood in front of Red, staring at him in silence. Red sweat dropped. "Is something wrong?"

Robin shook his head. "No, just…don't move."

Red was about to ask why, but he stopped when Robin got onto his knees. His eyes widened when he reached for his belt buckle. "Whoa! Wait, Robin! Are you forgetting where we-?" Red's breath hitched in his throat. Clenching his eyes tight, he held on to Robin's shoulders for balancing support. Robin started sucking him off, right in the Employees Lounge. Red couldn't help but moan. Robin's mouth was very hot. He started to pant. "R-Rob-NNGH!"

Another, louder moan escaped Red's throat. He was going to cum soon.

"Sorry for being so late. I had errands to…run-" Darren stopped dead in his tracks. The nineteen year old whipped around, his face turning red. Luckily, the door was closed. Red came into Robin's mouth with a loud moan seconds later. Darren's face turned redder. "I'm just going to-"

Robin stood up and backed away, swallowing semen. Red, blushing, quickly buckled his belt. "No, I'll just get back to work," he said hastily, leaving the Lounge as quickly as possible.

The door shut behind him. Darren hadn't turned around. Robin went into the bathroom to wash his face and hands, coming back seconds later.

"I knew he was gay or bi, but-" Robin stared expressionlessly at Darren. The older teen turned around to face him. "I just didn't expect to walk in on the two of you doing it, during work hours no less."

Shrugging, Robin sat down and picked up his new DS. "You're not going to tell on him, are you?"

Darren shook his head. "I'll pretend I didn't see anything. When you're desperate, you're desperate." Robin didn't reply for a while. Silence filled the room. "I should get to work."

Darren was about to leave.

"Um…Darren?"

The older boy turned around. "Yeah."

Robin's eyes were narrowed. "I'm sorry about your dad."

Darren was taken aback by this. He stared blankly at Robin, blinking. "Um, thanks…I guess."

After a few seconds of silence and non-movement, Robin set his DS on the table, not looking at Darren. "How well did you know him?"

Darren tilted his head slightly to the left. "A lot more than others." He paused. "Why do you ask?"

Robin slowly looked at him, his eyes narrowed in apology. "Darren, I'm sorry, but…" Darren stared at him in confusion. "I think your dad was cheating on your mom."

An awkward silence filled the Lounge. Darren's eyes were wide.

"What makes you think that?"

There was a long bout of tense silence. Robin didn't really know how to tell Darren about his father after he had been dead for three or four weeks. There was no telling how upset the teen still was. The nagging feeling was returning at full velocity again, even after so many days of not thinking about it. After getting the courage to tell him, Robin swallowed to find his voice.

"You told people that your dad had secret meetings sometimes. So, if they were secret, how did you know about them?"

Darren's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Because he told me. What does this have to do with-?"

Robin looked very concerned. "_Why_ did he tell you?"

Darren's eyes widened in surprise. They soon narrowed. "Because my dad would tell me anything. What are you even rambling on about?" Robin looked away, feeling ashamed. Darren glared at him. "What all do you know about my fa-?"

"Your dad was a pedophile."

Darren's eyes widened in shock. "How do you-?"

Robin closed his eyes. "A few weeks ago, I met your dad and he had sex with me for an hour." Unsettling silence filled the Lounge again. After a few seconds of his brain processing this, Darren's eyes narrowed in anger. Robin opened his eyes, the rims filling with tears. "Darren, I'm sorry-"

Anger getting the best of him, Darren stormed over to Robin, grabbed the back of his neck, and yanked him onto his feet. Robin tried to duck to get out of his grip, but Darren threw him into the wall. Robin growled as his shoulder smashed into the hard plaster. Getting a stronger grip on him again, Darren practically dragged him outside to the wide, back alley of the pizza place where dumpsters littered the area. The sun was shining just outside the wired fence. Darren threw Robin into the building wall.

"What the fuck did you do?" Robin's eyes were filled with fearful tears. Darren had him roughly pinned to the brick wall. Robin didn't know what to say. "What the _fuck_ did you _do_?!"

Robin swallowed hard. "I…I didn't do a-anything. He…I-"

Darren quickly kneed Robin really hard in the stomach. "You little bastard, you had sex with my father! And now he's _dead_!" Robin looked up at Darren, sweat dripping down the side of his face. "You fucking killed him!"

Robin tried to shake his head. "I-I didn't-"

Darren swiftly punched Robin hard across the face. Blood burst out of his nose and mouth. Darren was panting from anger, tears forming in his eyes. "My dad _l-loved_ me. I _know_ he was cheating on my mom b-because it was with me." Robin slowly looked at Darren, his right eye closed partly while the other was wide. This was definitely a surprised confession. "He loved me _that_ much." Robin suddenly coughed up a lot of saliva after Darren kneed him in the stomach again. He growled down at him. "Y-You fucked my father… And now you're g-going to _pay_ for it."

Darren stepped back and aimed a punch at Robin's face…

Meanwhile, Red was trying to take an order. Something cut in the back of his mind. He stopped speaking, his eyes wide.

"Uh, sorry, Dan, but I uh-" Red stopped again. He turned to the head pizza chef, Liz. "Hey, Liz? Could you help Dan for a minute?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Red turned to Dan. "Sorry man, but I have to check on something."

Dan smiled. "It's okay Red. See you later."

Nodding, Red turned around and left, heading for the back. "Hey, Robin, are you-?" Red stopped upon seeing the Lounge empty. "Robin?" He quickly looked in the bathroom, but saw no one. His eyes narrowed. "Where could he-?" His eyes widened. "Robin…" Red rushed out of the room and kicked the door to outside open. He slid out of the hallway. His eyes quickly widened in fear. "Darren-!" Robin was cowering on the concrete. Darren had been kicking him while he was down, defenseless. He swung his right leg back for another kick. "DARREN _STOP_!"

Something zoomed past Red's arm, grazing the very edge of his skin. It hit Darren in the back, causing blood to spurt out. His eyes widened as he lost his balance. They soon rolled up into his head as he fell, landing on his stomach and dying before he even hit the ground. Robin backed up, his eyes wide in fear. Red was clutching his sore arm as he approached Darren's dead body, knowing he had to get help. He just _had_ to.

* * *

"So you came out and saw Darren beating up your friend?"

There were four police cars, one ambulance, and two fire trucks around Pizza Palace. Red had finished explaining what had happened before Darren had been killed.

"Yeah, Darren was about to kick him before he was shot."

"Do you know _why_ Darren was beating up your friend?"

Red shook his head. "No, I don't."

The police officer glared at Red. "So you came out, saw Darren beating up your friend, and so, you killed him. Is that right, Red?"

Red glared at him. "I didn't kill Darren!" The cop observed the angry thief closely. "He was my friend too! I can't believe you would even _consider_ that bullshit Ben!"

Officer Ben Miller gave Red an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Red. Do you have any idea who _would_ want to kill Darren?"

Red quickly calmed down. "No, Ben. Sorry."

Officer Miller sighed. He looked over at Robin, who was sitting on the step in front of the door. He was staring wide-eyed at the ground in front of him. The sight of seeing Darren getting shot right in front of him placed him in a state of shock.

"Will your friend be okay?"

Red glanced at Robin over his shoulder for a brief moment. "He's just a little shocked right now."

Ben nodded. "Do you think he'll answer our questions right now?"

Red shrugged. "He might tell me. If he does, I'll let you know."

Miller's eyes narrowed slightly. "You know I can't do that, Red."

The thief gave Miller a pleading look. "I don't lie, Ben, you know that. He'll talk to me; promise."

Officer Miller thought about it for a moment. "Ask him why Darren was beating him up."

Nodding, Red turned around and approached Robin. He crouched in front of the slightly shaking boy. "Robin?" He slowly looked up at Red. "I need to know why Darren was hurting you. Can you tell me?"

Robin didn't reply right away. "I-I c-can't," he stuttered in his shock. "I-I just can't."

Red gently held Robin's shoulders. "Yes, you can. What happened between you and Darren?"

Robin was shaking now. "Th-They can't know," he said pleadingly. "Th-They just can't. I can't tell th-them what happened!"

Red grabbed Robin's face in his hands. "Robin, listen to me. You and I can't leave here until you answer officer Miller's questions. What, _happened_?"

Robin's eyes filled with tears. "I-I-I can't. The police c-can't know."

"Then what am I supposed to tell them?!"

Robin was still shaking. "J-Just t-t-tell them th-that we w-were fighting o-over a girl or something! Please!"

Officer Miller watched Red and his friend. After staring at Robin for a few seconds longer, Red stood up and turned around. He approached Ben.

"What did he say?"

Red sighed. "They were fighting over a girl and Darren got out of hand. My friend didn't fight back."

Ben nodded. "Okay. Ask him if he has any idea who would kill Darren."

"Okay." Red went back to Robin. He stared at him in concern. "Robin, do you know who killed Darren?"

Robin's eyes widened. He started shaking again. "I…I-I don't…kn-know."

Officer Miller approached the two of them. Stopping, he smiled at Robin. "Will you be alright, kiddo?" Robin nodded numbly. "What's your name?"

Red smiled warmly at Robin. "This is Officer Miller, Dick. He wants to know if you have any ideas on who killed Darren."

Robin stared fearfully at Ben. "I…I don't kn-know." He looked back at Red. "C-Can we go home now?"

Red looked at Ben, who nodded. "We'll have to close Pizza Palace for a few days while we try to figure out who murdered Darren. Take care of your friend, okay, Red?"

Red nodded. "Don't worry, I will." He looked at Robin. "Come on. Let's go home."

Red helped the frightened boy to his feet. Ben Miller allowed them to pass. They left the alley and headed back for the apartment.

* * *

"You haven't said a word since we got back today," Red said, bandaging a cut on Robin's face. "Has Darren's sudden death unnerved you or something?" Robin didn't reply nor did he look at Red. The thief stared at him sadly. He pulled the covers over his legs to keep them warm. They were silent for a long time. "Babe, you have to tell me what really happened today. I promise not to tell _anyone_."

Robin finally looked at Red. He was still in a tiny state of shock. He had stopped shaking a while ago. He swallowed hard. "I asked Darren about his d-dad."

Red nodded. "Okay, then what happened?"

Tears formed in Robin's eyes. "I…I told him th-that I had m-met his dad."

Red's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You met Darren's dad?" Robin nodded. "When?"

Robin started shaking slightly. "A-A while before he was f-found dead. He…He and I-I, w-we…we had…" Robin placed his right hand over his right eye. He was digging his nails against his skin. His body was shaking again. Tears streamed down his face. "W-We…We h-had…"

Robin closed his eyes tight. He couldn't say it, he just couldn't. Red stared at him concernedly.

"What did you and Darren's dad do?"

Robin opened his bleary eyes. His voice suddenly became calm, but it was due to his shock. "He and I-I, w-we had…" Red leaned closer to hear him. "…w-we had-"

"You had _what_, Rob-?!"

"We had sex together okay!"

Leaning forward, Robin cried hard into his hands. Red was staring wide-eyed at him in shock. He just couldn't believe it.

"Wh-Why did you have sex with Darren's dad?" Robin didn't reply. "How did you meet his dad, Robin?"

Robin was clutching at his head with his hands. He started rocking back and forth. "H-He was o-one of S-Slade's dealers!"

A deathly silence filled the room. Red was so shocked that he couldn't hear anything. He continued to stare wide-eyed at Robin as he sobbed. Sound came back within seconds. Red blinked and then closed his mouth.

"Darren's dad knew Slade?" he managed to ask. Robin grabbed his arms with opposite hands as he hugged himself. He was still shaking and moving back and forth. "What was he doing there in the first place?"

Robin took a while to reply. "S-Slade wanted h-higher security around his lair. D-Darren's d-dad kept looking at me d-during their meeting a-and I told S-Slade that he w-was ch-cheating on his wife w-with a-another guy. S-Slade p-paid the o-other m-man's price while D-Darren's dad h-had sex with m-me for an hour." Robin was crying harder. "I-I told Darren and h-he got mad at me! He c-confessed t-to me that his dad loved h-him m-more than just a son!" Robin stopped, suddenly having trouble breathing. Red's eyes filled with tears. When Robin was sad, he was sad. "D-Darren is d-dead because of me!"

Red blinked in confusion. "Why do you say that?" Robin was hyperventilating. "Robin, why is Darren's death your fault? Who do you think killed him?" Robin couldn't breathe. Red growled in anger. "Who killed Darren, Robin?!You have to tell me!"

Soon, Robin stopped breathing all together. "Slade. I-I think it was…Slade."

Red stared at Robin in shock. His eyes rolled up into his head before he passed out. Red caught him before he could fall back and hit his head. He hugged him tightly to his chest, clenching his eyes shut tight.

"Everything's going to be okay," Red whispered. "You're going to be okay."

Red continued to hold Robin tight, not wanting to let him go.

_Everything is going to be okay…_


	11. Only I Can Love You

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 3

"This place feels weird without Darren, huh?"

A week and a half passed after Darren was murdered. After only four days, everyone had returned to work. Until today, no one mentioned it, but now the feeling of him being completely gone was getting to everyone. Liz nodded in agreement to Craig. They and John were talking about it near the Lounge bathroom.

"It's because he was one of us," Liz said. "He wasn't just a co-worker, he was a friend."

"Plus, his death was tragic. Makes it hard for me to sleep at night."

John shuddered. "It has me more scared than anything. First Darren's dad and now Darren? The police better find out who killed them before the rest of his family suffers the same fate."

"I'm sure they will," Craig encouraged. "Then Darren's death won't have been in va-"

"Can we _seriously_ just stop talking about Darren now?" Red asked, interrupting him.

Liz gave him a quizzical look. "How come…?"

Red glanced at Robin out of the corner of his eye. The teen was at the table, staring depressed at nothing. Red soon looked back at his co-workers.

"Robin hasn't recovered from this yet. He's been fucked up big time ever since he was there."

Everyone went silent. After a few seconds, Liz sighed. "Okay, time to go back to work. Darren would want us to move on, so we should respect that."

Liz, John, and Craig left the Lounge, not looking at Robin as they passed him. Red took a few seconds before turning around to face him, his folded arms falling to his sides.

"I would keep you at the apartment, but I don't want to risk Slade finding you and kidnapping you." Robin didn't reply. "…I need to go back to work."

Without another word, Red left the Lounge. Robin curled up in the chair he was sitting on and closed his eyes…

_Remember, Robin, you started it._

Robin bolted up from his sleeping position. The Lounge was dim. Red entered the room seconds later.

"Brad closed early tonight. Let's go home." Robin stared at Red, depression and fear evident in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

After a few seconds of silence, Robin finally stood up. Without a word, he walked past Red and left the building, the thief following behind him. They headed home in silence. Entering the house half an hour later, Robin went straight for the bedroom. Red followed him and then closed the door. Robin got into bed.

"Slade once said to me, 'Remember, Robin, you started it'." Red stared at him in concern. Robin stared down at his hands against his stretched legs, the middle of his furrowed brow sticking up as sadness filled him. "Darren is dead because of me." Robin's eyes began to water. "…Slade was right: _I_ started it."

Red's eyes narrowed. He was still for another second before he approached the bedside. As Robin tried to look up when he noticed the move, Red grabbed his face in his hands, lifting it up and staring sternly at him.

"No, Robin, Slade started it when he caused you to make the Red X suit. He started it when he terrorized the city. He started it when he came up with his sick plan." Tears formed in Robin's eyes. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. And he obviously doesn't love you like I do."

Robin's eyes widened slightly when Red instantly locked lips with him when he was done. After a few seconds of staring dumbstruck, his eyes slowly closed as he succumbed to the kiss. Red slowly moved his left leg over him, causing him to lie back. Red then straddled him. They continued to kiss for a while. Red soon lifted his head, staring down at Robin with slightly narrowed, concerned eyes. Robin had tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Red…"

Red leaned his face back in, his expression never changing. "Can I have sex with you, pretty birdie?"

Robin stared impassively up at Red. He soon nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Without saying a word, Red sat back, looked down, and then unbuckled Robin's belt. He removed and dropped it to the floor. He then pulled his jeans and boxers off his hips, trailing his fingers over his skin softly. He then quickly removed his own belt, tossing it aside. Reaching up, Robin undid Red's zipper, somewhat hastily. Then with both hands, he gently grasped his sides and pushed his jeans and boxers down. When they fell from his ass, Red crossed his arms across his stomach and grabbed the hem of his red shirt. He slowly removed it, revealing slightly pale abs underneath. He threw the shirt to the side with his right hand before removing Robin's and tossing it, not caring where it landed. Getting on his knees, Red positioned himself in the right spot, coating his fingers with saliva. He prepared Robin quickly. He then aligned his penis with his entrance and then thrust forward. Robin cried out, but Red gently shushed him.

"Your love will always be returned." Leaning close to Robin's ear, he added in a whisper, "Because I love you. _He_ doesn't."

Somehow, Robin knew those words were true. Everything that Slade had said before was nothing but a lie. And he was right, Red would always return his love to him.

Resting his hands by Robin's head, Red slowly moved in and out of him. Robin gripped at the black sheets, hot air coming out of his mouth. Red quickened his pace, sweat forming on his thighs. His face scrunched up at the force of his movements. Robin had his eyes shut tight, a small moan of pleasure escaping his throat. Red was stirring him up.

Red closed his eyes tight for a second before reopening them. He didn't want to lose sight of Robin's face. His pace quickened again.

"AAH!" Sweat dripped down the sides of Robin's face. He was panting from the incredible feeling Red was thrusting into him. He had a feeling the thief would cum soon. "R-Red…"

With one more, hard thrust, the thief came. "Ah, fuck…"

Robin expected it to be over, but after a few deep breaths, Red started moving again. Robin opened his eyes, still panting, to stare at him. Red stared back, panting loudly. He grunted slightly as he quickened his pace again. Needing someone to hold onto at the moment, Robin grabbed the upper part of his arms. He felt the strong muscles doing most of the heavy lifting under his hands. For some strange reason, they were almost comforting, like they would be perfect for keeping someone close. Red was almost nose-to-nose with Robin now. Sweat was dripping down their bodies, the heat and passion almost unbearable.

"Nngh…" Robin clawed at Red's arms. He was going to cum a second time soon. Would there be a third round too? Sweat dripped off Red's bangs, landing on Robin's cheek. He couldn't help but moan when his prostate was hit. Pleasure jolted through his stomach. "AAAH! RED!"

Robin relaxed his body against the bed after Red came inside of him. His eyes were closed while he panted. Not having any strength left in his arms, Red fell on top of him. Luckily, he wasn't too heavy. Besides, Robin liked that he could feel his fast heartbeat against his chest. He never felt to see if Slade had a heart inside that tough exterior of his. Red almost had his breath back. Managing to push himself up, he stared down at Robin. He smiled weakly, allowing his nose to do the breathing.

"Y-You are…a-amazing, kid." Robin soon regained his breath. Opening his eyes, he stared expressionlessly at Red. "How are you feeling?" Lifting his arms, Robin wrapped them around his neck, pulled him down, and kissed him. Red slipped his tongue inside his mouth and caressed his, mixing their saliva. He soon pulled away with a slight _smack_, smiling down at him. "We should do this every night."

Robin smiled in amusement. "Maybe." They were quiet for a bit. "Do you _really _love me?"

Red smiled warmly at him. "Being in love with you is thousands times better than stealing." He kissed him again momentarily. "And that's saying something, babe."

Robin smiled. "That's good to know." After a few seconds, he yawned. "Will you hold me?"

Red rolled off Robin to lay on the other side of the bed. "Anything for you, babe." Robin rolled over onto his side. Red placed his arm over him, holding him to his chest. He rubbed his face through his hair. "I also _love _your hair. How do you keep it so soft?"

Robin closed his eyes. "Its just always been that way. It's worse when I stop using hair gel."

Red grinned, his own eyes closed. "Well I love it." He chuckled. "Not as much as I love you though."

Robin didn't speak for a while. "What is it about me that you love so much? Is it just because the sex is great or-?"

Red's eyes shot open. He glared in annoyance. "I love you because you're adorable, your hair is soft, and your personality is one-of-a-kind. I could live without having sex with you. That's how much I care."

Robin's eyes narrowed in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Red stared at the back of Robin's head solemnly. "I could never stay mad at you, pretty birdie."

Robin's eyes were starting to droop. He rolled over to stare at Red's chest with partly closed eyes. Lifting his hand, he placed it to his chest. He smiled slightly upon feeling the heart beating against his skin.

"Do you want to know what I love about you?"

Red stared down at him with tired, narrowed eyes. "What?"

Closing his eyes, Robin leaned his head against Red's chest, hearing the beating heart in his ears. "Your heartbeat."

Red's eyes widened slightly for a few seconds before they returned to normal and he smiled softly. "Good answer."

Robin smiled weakly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"I want you to stay in the eating area from now on," Red said to Robin as they headed for Pizza Palace the next morning. "This way I can keep an eye on you. Okay?"

Robin nodded. "I'll just play on the DS while you work then."

Ten minutes later, they entered the building. They went to the Lounge so that Red could hang his hoodie up.

"And we should keep the whole incident from last night to ourselves. I don't know how the others will take it if we told them."

Robin nodded in agreement. "I won't tell anyone. And it would be bad since you had sex with a minor."

Red sighed. "That too…" He paused, looking at Robin. "When you said you loved my heartbeat, why that particular part of me?"

Robin stared blankly at him. "Because knowing that someone has a heartbeat means they actually _have_ a heart. And yours comforted me. I don't think I've felt Slade's heartbeat, so I don't know if he has one or not. It took me this long to realize that."

Red and Robin stared silently at each other for a long time. Liz soon entered.

"Come on, Red. We have to get the kitchen ready."

Red nodded. "Be there soon, Liz." The girl left. Red turned to Robin again. "You can stay back here until we start getting customers. I'll have John come and get you."

Robin nodded. "Okay."

Giving the boy he loved a smile, Red left to get ready for work.

* * *

"What do you want on your pizza?" Red asked Robin around lunch time.

"Pepperoni, mushrooms, and olives."

Red gave him a smile while saying, "Coming right up."

He left back around the counter. Robin returned to his DS. There were about thirty people in for lunch. The bell rang above the front door as it opened. A nineteen year old boy with spiked, pink hair approached the counter. Robin ignored him, but his ears didn't.

"What can I get you?" Red asked him.

The customer smiled smugly. "I should be asking you that, Mr. Hottie."

Red's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What do you want on your pizza, smart ass?"

The boy chuckled. "Heh, sorry. I'll have a medium Hawaiian with a bottle of Coke."

Red entered the price in the cash register. "That will be $15.99."

As Red handed him a two-liter bottle of soda, the boy paid with a twenty, smirking.

"You can keep the _change_."

The boy grabbed his liter and walked off. Red rolled his eyes in annoyance. Turning around, he walked into the kitchen to talk to Craig.

"I need a medium Hawaiian pizza and a medium pepperoni with mushrooms and olives for Robin."

Craig nodded. "Coming right up." Red turned around and leaned against the counter. The nineteen year old boy wasn't the only customer who thought Red was hotter than hell. And it wasn't just guys, it had been a few girls too. Red had sworn off women for life after his mother had abandoned him with his good-for-nothing father. "Hey, Red, guess who's up on the roof?"

Red looked at Craig. "Who?"

Craig grinned while tossing pizza dough into the air. "The Teen Titans dude!" Red's eyes widened. "They need someone to take their order. You should go see them. Everyone else has that's worked here."

Red's eyes returned to normal size. "Um, yeah, sure. I just need someone to keep an eye on Robin."

Liz entered the room and heard Red speaking. "John is taking orders at the counter. He'll watch him."

Red nodded. "Okay, thanks, Liz."

Taking a deep breath, Red climbed the back steps to the roof. He approached the table near the corner of the triangular building where the four Titans were sitting and arguing about which pizzas to get.

"We are not getting half meat lovers, half vegetarian dude!"

"Then get a small vegetarian you little grass stain! Sheesh!"

Red stopped at their table and put on a fake smile. "Um, hi, are you ready to order?"

Raven nodded. "Yes. We need a large meat lover's pizza, a small vegetarian pizza, and a medium cheese with olives."

Red finished writing down their order. "It'll take ten minutes. Can I get you anything else?"

Raven searched in the pocket of her cloak. She pulled out a flier with a big picture of the five Titans. She handed it to Red. "No, but will you put this on your bulletin board?"

Red looked at the flier. The Titan's leader, Robin, was circled with a giant red circle. Under the picture was a caption that asked, "Have you seen our leader?" It also had the Titans' phone number underneath it. Red's eyes narrowed slightly.

"A month and a half ago, our friend Robin went missing," Cyborg explained. "If you happen to see him, we'd appreciate the call."

Red looked up at them. "Do you know why he went missing?"

Cyborg shook his head. "We're not quiet sure yet. We tried contacting his communicator, but the signal was dead. We've been looking for clues to his whereabouts, but we've come up empty-handed."

"We think he may have run away," Beast Boy said. "We don't know why he would though."

Red looked back at the flier. "I'll keep an eye out for him."

Starfire smiled. "Thank you, friend! We do miss Robin very much."

Red looked up at her and smiled the best he could. "I'm sure you do. I'll get your pizzas ready." Without another word, Red walked away. His pizzas were done. He gave Liz the Titans' order. Taking the two boxes, he left the kitchen and approached the counter. "Sir, your Hawaiian pizza is-"

Red stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. The boy was sitting in front of Robin, talking to him. Robin just smiled at him, acting friendly.

"Now why is such a cute kid like you sitting here all alone?" Glaring, Red got out from behind the counter and approached the table. He stopped beside the two boys. The oldest looked at Red. "Hey, hot stuff. I was just talking to this kid here-"

Red threw the pizza box on the table in front of him, looking angry. "I want you to take your pizza and leave my friend alone. And stop trying to flirt because you're doing a shitty job of it."

The young man grinned. "I didn't mean to offend you, man." He stood up, pizza box and soda in hand. "Have a _sexy_ day."

Without another word, the boy left the building. Robin was staring up at Red, who sat down in front of him. He placed the box down.

"Are you alright?"

Opening the box, Robin nodded. "I'm fine. I just smile and stay quiet. But he was nice."

Robin picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite. Red stared at him with narrowed eyes. After a few seconds, he pulled the flier from his pocket and unfolded it.

"Uh, Robin?"

Robin looked up from his pizza slice. It was halfway to his mouth. "Yeah?"

Red looked up at him. "The, uh, Teen Titans are on the roof and they, um, gave this to me." Red set the flier down in front of a wide-eyed Robin. He read over it. "They said that if I had seen you around to let them know immediately." Robin numbly lowered his pizza. "They miss you, a lot." Robin didn't say anything. Red rested his hand on his own. "They just want their friend back, Robin." Robin slowly looked up at him, tears filling his eyes. "Should I tell them that you're here?"

Robin stared sadly at Red's face. He shook his head a few seconds of thinking later. "No," he said, pulling his hand away. He rested both in his lap. "After what I did with Slade and for betraying them, they wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." He stared sadly at the pizza. "I ditched them for a murderer. I can't go back."

Robin didn't say anything else after that. Red continued to stare at him in concern. A few seconds later, he took the flier and ripped it up.

"Okay, I won't tell them," he said, standing. "I'll tell Brad that I'll be taking you home." Robin didn't reply. Sighing, Red returned to the kitchen, burning the pieces of paper in the oven. He told the others that he needed to leave for a little bit. He then entered Brad's office. "Hey, Brad? Robin isn't feeling good, so I'm going to take him home and then come back. Is that okay?"

Brad nodded. "Just hurry back. I'm having trouble finding more workers."

Red nodded in understanding. "Okay, thank you." Red left the office. "Come on, Rob. We're going home."

Robin nodded. They stood up and left, taking the pizza box with them. They returned to Red's apartment half an hour later. While he put the pizza in the fridge, Robin went to his room and sat in bed, feeling depressed again. Red entered seconds later. Robin looked up, looking upset.

"Are you mad at me?"

Red shook his head. "No. I can't force you to do something you don't want to do. That's why I asked." Robin nodded. "I have to get back to work. I'll make sure every window and door is locked."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Red left, closing and locking the door with the padlock behind him. Robin stared at it for a long time. Getting under the covers, he curled up on his side and narrowed his eyes, looking ashamed.

"I'm so sorry…"

Curling up tight, Robin closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep, his friends weighing heavily on his cracking mind.


	12. Darkness, Darkness Everywhere

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 3

It was dark outside. A window creaked open. Robin's eyes shot open from the sound that woke him up. Why was Red entering through his bedroom window?

Robin slowly rolled over while saying, "Red, if you're trying to scare me, its not-" His eyes widened in fear. Forgetting he was in Red's bed, he fell as he scrambled away. He felt the sudden sensation of falling backwards from a high perch. His wrist was quickly grabbed, so that he didn't fall right on his head, and was yanked back up. His stomach rolled uncomfortably in the process. He fell against someone strong and was quickly turned around and pulled into their lap. Robin flailed, trying to get away. "L-Let go of me!"

A strong arm wrapped around his waist, the hand resting at his hip. Robin was pinned to a strong chest.

"You don't want to see me, apprentice? I'm hurt."

Robin tried desperately to get out of Slade's grip. He quickly stopped, his eyes wide. "Nngh…" Robin's eyes quickly shut tight. Slade was massaging his crotch with his full hand. Within seconds, hot air came out of his mouth as he panted. "S-St-Stop…"

Stopping, Slade slid his hand into his boxers and stroked him faster. Sweat was forming on Robin's face and he couldn't help but moan. Slade breathed on his ear as he spoke softly.

"You must _miss_ feeling this way…"

Robin jerked forward as hard as he could, to hopefully slip away, but Slade's grip was too strong. He squeezed his hip hard as a warning. Robin froze. He was going to-

"Hey, Robin, I'm ho-"

"AAAAH!"

Having just stepped into the bedroom, Red stared wide eyed at Robin when he came into Slade's hand. He gritted his teeth in anger and growled.

"Let go of him!"

Red was about to jump Slade, but he pulled out a knife and held it to Robin's throat. "I wouldn't do anything hasty unless you want Robin's blood all over your bed, boy."

Red's body shook in rage. "You make me _sick_! You are nothing but a coward!"

Robin whimpered. "J-Just stop it," he begged. Red moved ever so slightly, making Slade press the sharp blade harder to Robin's throat. The teen clenched his eyes shut tight, leaning his head as far back from the blade as he could. "Red, please."

Red was breathing heavily from the rage inside of him. He stepped back a few feet. "Just…don't hurt him," he pleaded.

Slade backed down slightly. Robin opened his tear-filled eyes. The villain smirked. "You're very smart, _Red X_." Red glared at Slade. "You managed to block my feed and get past my tight security without triggering the alarm. I was very impressed."

Red growled in anger. "I don't need your praise, bastard. Let Robin go."

Slade wrapped both arms around Robin, the knife resting against his side to use to his advantage. "Robin belongs to me," he said, nuzzling the side of his head to Robin's cheek. He shuddered. "And I don't like it when my property gets stolen."

Red threw his left arm off to the side, yelling, "He's a goddamn human being! Don't treat him like a toy!"

Slade chuckled. "He certainly reacts well enough…"

Robin's eyes narrowed in anger. "Stop it! Please!" Red stared at Robin in concern. "What do you want?!"

Slade smirked down at him. "I want _you_, little Robin. It's time to come home."

"He's not going anywhere!" Red shouted. "Now get out of my apartment!"

The words barely left his mouth before his eyes widened. There was a thunk sound behind him.A bead of blood dripped down his left cheek. The knife was sticking in the wall behind him.

"I am taking Robin back with me, X," Slade leered. "And you will _not_ get in my way."

Tears streamed down Robin's face. "I-I don't _want_ to go w-with you."

Slade shushed him. "I'm not giving you a choice," he said with a purr. "But that doesn't mean we're leaving now."

Red growled at him. "He's not leaving at all! Give Robin back to me!"

"SHUT UP! Stop provoking him!" Red shut his mouth hard. Robin's head fell forward. His eyes were shut tight, tears streaming down his face. "S-Slade, what do you want me to do?"

Slade smirked. "I want you to listen to what I have to say. You and Red X both."

Red glared at Slade. "Then fucking say it already!"

Robin whimpered again.

"Patience, X. You will know soon enough." Red became silent, but continued to glare at Slade. "I am not happy that you stole my apprentice, X. I have every reason to kill you for doing so, just like I did your friend's father."

Red growled. "Then it was you that killed Darren." Robin suddenly felt very numb. "You scarred Robin for life you bastard!"

"I honestly had no choice, boy," Slade countered. "It was necessary to keep my apprentice alive."

"Tch!"

There was a long pause. Robin hadn't said anything for a while. "Since Robin is unavailable right now, I need to talk to you privately."

Red glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you," he said, annoyed. "I will not leave-"

"I know why you don't approve of me," Slade interrupted. Red continued to glare. "Robin doesn't need to know why by me."

Red stared angrily at Slade in silence for a while. He soon nodded once. "Fine." After laying the unresponsive Robin aside, Slade stood up and followed Red out of the room. The thief leaned against the wall and glared at him. "What all do you know?"

Slade stood in front of him. "I know all too well what your father did to you. You almost swore off any form of love after what he did. That is why you're angry all the time. Your father didn't love you. And that hurts you inside, doesn't it?"

Red didn't reply. He looked off to the side, falling deep into a memory that never should have been.

_"You're fucking failing science, you damn brat?" A fifteen year old Red stood in front of his rude-looking father, who was partway into the kitchen. "How the hell do you manage that?"_

_Red looked at him annoyed. "I've told you before dad. My science teacher __**hates**__ me! I turn everything in, but he never gives it back like he does the other kids! This isn't my fault!"_

_Red's dad threw an empty beer bottle past his head, making it break against the wall by the hallway. Red had to duck in order to avoid it._

_"Don't take that tone with me you little shit!"_

_"You're eventually going to forget," Red said calmly._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" his father asked angrily._

_Red's eyes narrowed in a glare. "Because you're drunk off your ass all the time, that's why! Ever since mom left, you've been such a fucking __**asshole**__!"_

_Red's dad slapped him. He turned his head to the side from the force of the blow. He wouldn't look at him._

_"Your mother was a little slut! I never want to hear about her in this house again!"_

_Red's eyes narrowed in sadness. "__…__Why do you hate me so much?" he asked quietly._

_Red's dad was taken aback by this. "What did you just say?"_

_Red finally looked at him. "__**Why**__ do you __**hate**__ me?"_

_His dad's eyes went wide. Anger then crossed his face. "Why you little-" _

_Before he could do anything, Red yelped when his father grabbed him roughly by the arm. He dragged the struggling boy towards the hall._

_"Dad! What is your fucking problem?!" Red's father entered his bedroom. He threw the soon-to-be thief face first onto the bed. Red tried to roll over, but his father pinned him down. "D-Dad, what are you-?!"_

_The man growled, plunging his hand underneath Red's stomach. He quickly unbuckled his belt. Red struggled against his father._

_"If I __**hated**__ you, brat, I wouldn't love you like this!"_

_Red gasped when his father grabbed his dick with his cold hand. With his free hand, he quickly yanked his pants and boxers down to his knees. After quickly unbuckling and unzipping himself, Red's father plunged his aching erection into his son's ass without preparation. Pain and fear filled Red._

_"D-Dad! Stop!" Red cried out in pain. Did his father really think raping him was an act of love? "I-I said-! AAAAAH!" Red's head fell forward. He started panting. He shouldn't be enjoying this! His father was stirring him up. "I-I'm going t-to co-"_

_Red cried out when he came into his father's now very hot hand. Seconds later, his father came inside of him, got up, and left without a word. Red slumped against his now dirty bed. Tears formed and fell from his eyes. His father was so drunk that he wouldn't remember what he had just done. Red sobbed against his pillow. How could his father do something so cruel?_

_Red growled from anger, still crying. "Y-Y-You will f-fucking __**pay**__," he panted out angrily._

_Closing his eyes, Red fell asleep from exhaustion. Later that night, his dad was sitting in his La-Z-Boy chair and watching a sitcom. Red was in the kitchen, making dinner for himself. He hadn't talked to his father since they had their argument earlier that day. Red's ass was killing him, it hurt so much. When he had woken up, he immediately took a long, hot shower. But, no matter how hard he scrubbed, he still felt dirty. How he hated his father._

_"Hurry up with my dinner brat!" his father called from the other room. Red glared at his dinner. Going over to the twelve-piece knife set, he pulled out the sharpest blade they had. Turning around, he headed out of the kitchen. "It's about damn time you-what the fuck are you doing?"_

_Red stood in front of his father, knife in hand. He glared at him, hot, angry tears forming in his eyes._

_"Killing you," he said calmly, yet looking angry at the same time._

_Red attacked his father. The man's eyes widened. "R__ed-!"_

"Red?" Tears trailed down Red's cheeks. Slade raised his hand. Red thought he was going to slap him, but he didn't flinch away. Maybe he needed a slap to the face. Instead, Slade rested it softly on his cheek. He wiped the tear off his face. "Just know that I will _never_ hurt you the way your father did." Red slowly looked back at him, fresh tears falling. Slade held his face in his hands. "No more crying, little thief."

Reaching to the back of Red's neck with his right hand, Slade closed the tiny gap between them to softly kiss him. Red shuddered against him, but didn't try getting away. He opened his mouth, allowing Slade's tongue to massage his own. There was a very faint sound of wet lips parting when the kiss was over. Slade stared at him blankly.

"Good boy."

Red's eyes narrowed in a glare. "I still hate you," he said, his tears finally stopping. "I can't forgive you for raping Robin."

Slade wiped his face with his hands. "And you will never have to." Red looked away again. "We shouldn't keep Robin waiting." Slade grabbed Red's hand. "Come, little thief."

Slade led Red back to the bedroom. Robin sat up when the door closed, finally back from his stupor. The two older men approached the bed. X smiled weakly at him.

"R-Robin? Will you have sex with Slade and me?" Robin stared solemnly at Red. He rubbed at his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I need to learn to stop crying."

Slade sat down next to Robin, who wouldn't take his eyes off Red. The man pulled him onto his lap. "Red asked you a question, apprentice." Slade started to remove his armor. "You should answer him."

After staring at Red for a few seconds longer, Robin said, "Okay."

Nodding at his approval, Red removed his clothes and then crawled over to the boy he loved. Smiling at him, he sat on his legs.

"It'll be okay, kid."

Robin nodded numbly. Red carefully removed his boxers and threw them aside. Slade unzipped himself and undressed. Grabbing Robin's hips, he lifted him up and then brought him down onto his aching erection. Red kissed Robin to silence his grunt of slight pain. Slade wrapped his left arm around his stomach before slowly starting to move. At the same time, Red ended the kiss and lowered his head to Robin's crotch. He grabbed his penis, lifted the head to his mouth, and then press his lips around it. As he began to engulf it, he held Robin's hips while starting to suck him off, his head bobbing.

Robin clenched his eyes tight, pleasure forming all over his body. He began to moan. Slade quickened his pace while Red sucked harder. The boy between them felt like he would burst. He never knew that he would have sex with two men at the same time. He couldn't tell who he enjoyed more, Red or Slade.

Robin cried out when he came inside Red's hot mouth a while later. The thief slowly lifted his head and swallowed the cum down. Falling back, he rested for a moment, trying to regain his breath. Robin panted and moaned while Slade thrust into him faster, his hands gripping his hips roughly. Finally back to normal, Red sat up and watched the two. They were both sweating, their heat and passion mixing together. Still watching, Red realized that he wanted to feel the same thing.

With one last thrust, Slade came. Robin moaned loudly one last time before he slumped back from exhaustion. His hair lay flat on his head, drenched in sweat. Slade smirked down at him.

"It's Red's turn to be a good boy, my little Robin."

Robin gripped at the sheets. He couldn't make himself get up; Slade was still pulsing inside of his tight ass. The man carefully lifted him off his lap, setting him next to him. Leaning forward, he grabbed Red's forearm. The thief allowed him to pull him towards him. Slade turned him around, sitting him in his lap. He couldn't help but groan softly in pleasure after entering him.

"You're very tight, little thief."

Red was already panting as Slade pulsed inside him. Clenching his teeth, he growled. Yearning for more of someone's pulsing member, Robin positioned himself onto Red's lap, facing him. Red grabbed his hips and helped him onto his half-erect penis. Robin shivered in lust as the length easily slipped all the way in, until he was sitting on Red's lap. Grabbing Red's hips, Slade thrust upward to enter all the way in. For thirty or so seconds, he helped Red ride him slowly before quickening his pace. Red clenched his teeth tight and moaned. He never imagined someone like Slade could make him feel so amazing, especially after what his father had done just a few years ago. It almost frightened him.

Slade quickened his pace again. This caused Red to start thrusting inside Robin, who moaned in pleasure. He gripped Red's shoulders as he used his knees to move up and down on top of him, to meet his delicious thrusts.

"Nngh! Ah, hah!" Red suddenly arched his head back in a loud cry. Slade had bitten into his shoulder, drawing blood right away. "Aaah, f-fuck…"

Red clamped his eyes shut tight. He cried out when Slade burst deep inside of him a minute later. Meanwhile, Robin was about to break his teeth, he was clenching them so hard.

"R-Red, you've gotta…m-move f-faster."

As Slade passionately kissed his neck and shoulder, Red bucked his hips harder, making Robin moan. Grabbing his hips tightly, he lifted him a few inches and then slammed him back down hard. Robin tilted his head back to cry out, while moving his waist in a counter-clockwise direction. Red's lifting and dropping quickened after a few seconds, the head of his erection hitting Robin's prostate. Lifting his hands, Robin grabbed his face and then forced their lips together, not caring that he was out of breath already. He opened his mouth to allow Red's tongue to enter and massage his own. Slade glanced at the two boys with a seductive glint in his good eye. An idea was slowly forming in his mind.

After another minute, Red came inside of Robin. He grunted against his mouth, but didn't let up. Red's pace slowed, but became harder. With two more hard thrusts, he stopped and then grabbed Robin's forearms. They pressed their lips tightly together for a few more seconds before they parted with a light smacking sound. They both panted heavily to regain their very shortened breaths. Slumping further on Red's lap, Robin fell forward, resting his forehead against his chest. Red swallowed. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he kissed the top of his sweating head, more so for reassurance than anything else. Slade trailed up Red's neck with his hot, wet tongue and kisses. The thief's head arched back at the heated passion. When he had some of his strength back, Robin moved off Red, needing to use the bathroom. Pulling Red's face around, Slade pressed their lips hard together as he kissed him roughly. After flipping him over so that their stomachs rested against each other, Slade fell back against the pillows. Red opened his mouth, allowing the wet tongue of Slade's to massage his own. A moan escaped his throat at the intoxicating feeling. Slade lowered his hands to his ass cheeks and squeezed them, making Red tense up for a second. He cried out from the harsh intrusion, but it quickly turned into a moan when Slade started thrusting.

Knowing the thief needed air, Slade ended the kiss and stared up at him with narrowed eyes, panting softly. Holding himself up with his hands on his shoulders, Red panted down at him. His eyes were clenched tight when he quickened his pace, creating heated pleasure through his younger body. Slade's thrusts got faster and harder within seconds. He finally hit X's prostate, sending a huge jolt of pleasure through him.

Robin reemerged from the bathroom and approached the bed. Slade came inside of Red as he sat down. His arms buckled and he fell, resting his whole body against the man's larger frame. He panted hot air on his chest. Even Slade slumped back from exhaustion. Moving over to the other side of the bed, Robin laid beside the two men, wanting nothing more than to take a long rest. He almost couldn't keep himself up while he used the toilet. Plus, his back was hurting again. Slade quickly recovered and looked over at him. Red was still trying to regain his breath. Reaching over, Slade laid a gentle, hot hand on Robin's bruised back, making him flinch. It was no longer grotesquely black, but it was light purple and yellow still.

"Is it hurting again, my little Robin?"

Looking at him, Robin nodded. "Just a bit."

Slade smiled softly. "Well then, while Red and I take a shower, you can rest until we get back." Slade ran a hand through his hair. "Okay?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, master."

Finally having his breath back, Red slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position on Slade's legs. Moving back, he stood up and stumbled backwards slightly, but he managed to keep his balance. He jumped off the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. Slade turned to the other side of the bed, got down, and then followed him inside. Robin curled up into a ball, resting his head on a cool pillow. His back was hurting even worse now. Slade closed the bathroom door behind him while Red started the shower. Mostly hot water came from the faucet, but neither cared. The glass doors and medicine cabinet mirrors were already fogging up with the intense heat. Red turned the shower head on. Grabbing him around his middle, Slade stepped into the shower, closing the door behind them. He instantly pinned Red to the shower wall. The thief gasped when he reached around and grabbed his member in his hot hand. He then chuckled.

"D-Damn y-your hands are t-terribly hot," he said, a small moan escaping his lips when Slade started stroking him. "Ahhh, fuck."

Red rested his arms against the wall for support. Water dripped from his bangs in front of his face. Slade licked his earlobe, sending a shiver down his spine. He chuckled at the gesture.

"You and Robin are so alike. Even my apprentice shivers at my touch." After two minutes, Red came inside his hand, groaning in satisfaction while doing so. Holding his thighs with his hands, Slade slowly pushed his way into his tight ass, all the way to the hilt. "And you both enjoy my thick cock inside of you."

Slade slowly moved against him, pulling his waist back as he thrust. He then bit into Red's other shoulder, drawing blood there too.

"I-I blame my m-mother." A fairly loud moan escaped Red's mouth when Slade hit a sweet spot. "Sh-She left m-me when I was…s-six-AHHHH!" Slade had quickened his pace. They both moved in perfect rhythm. A flash of what happened to Red suddenly entered his mind. Fear and pain welled up inside of him and tears formed in his eyes. "Ah, S-Slade, wait! S-Stop." Slade continued what he was doing. Red started to cry, his pain from a few years ago coming back to him. "Slade, _please_!"

Hearing the fear in his voice, Slade slowed and then stopped, staring at the back of Red's head. "What's wrong?"

Red wiped his tears away with one hand and then sniffed. "Sorry, i-it was-" Fresh tears trailed down his cheeks. "I-I just had a s-sudden flashback is all."

"I assume it was about your father?" Red nodded, closing his eyes tight. After slowly removing himself from him, Slade carefully turned him around. He helped wipe the tears away. Red looked up at him, his face like a beaten puppy's. Slade pushed his wet hair off his forehead, his hand moving down the back of his neck and then down his jawline. "I will _never_ be like your father."

Leaning forward, Slade kissed him. Fresh tears trailed down Red's cheeks again. He gripped Slade's arms for support. Ending the kiss, Slade placed his hand on the back of his head and rested it against his chest. Red silently cried against him, tears dripping onto his bare chest.

"Th-Thank you," he said weakly. "…Just let me stay like this for a bit."

Slade wrapped his arms protectively around him. "Of course."

Warm tears trailed down his chest. Slade actually fell sorry for him, even though he very rarely felt it. Red finally pulled away. He wiped the dry tear marks off his face.

"It's about time I put the past behind me," he said, turning to the shower rack. "I need to be strong…for Robin."

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, he started washing his hair. Meanwhile, Robin was falling asleep. He cursed the other males for being older and more experienced in this sort of thing. Both Red and Slade could last a long time without staying tired. Speaking of which, what was taking them so long in the shower? Robin wanted to be clean for the next round too; if there was going to be another one. Soon, the shower stopped. Robin sighed with relief. At least now he could keep himself awake. Three minutes later, Red came out and smiled at him.

"How's your back?"

He sat down next to him.

"It's hurting worse than before," Robin replied.

Gently rolling him onto his stomach, Red examined the bruise. The muscles in Robin's back twitched. "It's from using so much energy. You're using your muscles too much." Slade came out of the bathroom a little while later. Red looked over at him. "Do you have anything for Robin's back? It's still hurting him."

Going over to his belt, Slade pulled his paste out from one of the pockets. Going to Robin's other side, he applied the substance to the bruise. The throbbing slowly eased away.

"Thank you, master."

Slade laid the tube aside before getting behind Robin and pulling him into his lap gently. "Of course." He looked at Red. "For now, you will do as I say."

Red nodded. "Okay."

"First, you can't ask Robin questions. No asking him if it's okay to kiss him, et cetera." Red nodded in understanding. "Now while I make Robin comfortable, you will give him a blow job."

"Okay." Standing up, Red came around to sit in front of Robin. He smiled at him. "We're almost done for the night and then you can take a shower, okay?"

Robin nodded, flinching slightly when Slade rested his hot mouth on his shoulder. Getting onto his stomach, Red rested his hands on Robin's hips, leaned down, and then licked the head of his shaft. Robin rested against Slade, his head moving off to the side at Red's teasing. Soon, he engulfed the pulsing organ. Robin squirmed under the wonderful feeling. It didn't help that Slade's mouth was hot against his skin.

Robin gripped Red's hair, wanting him to move farther down. Slade licked his earlobe, making him shiver. He really had to stop doing that. He moaned as another jolt of pleasure filled his stomach. His hips bucked, causing Red to deep throat. Luckily, he had a weak gag reflex.

"Ahhh…Red…"

'_I-I'm going to…'_

Robin's head arched back when he came into Red's mouth. The thief pulled away, licking his tongue on the underside. Slade wrapped his arms around Robin's stomach.

"I expect you to swallow."

Red didn't need to be told that. He was already planning on it. Robin rested against Slade, breathing deeply. He was starting to fall asleep. Slade trailed a tongue up his neck and then kissed behind his ear. Robin pushed himself farther against his body, wanting nothing but warmth. Red sat down, waiting for Slade's next instructions. He ran a seductive hand down Robin's chest and stomach.

"Robin, turn around in my lap." Robin did. Slade helped him sit up. Holding the small of his back, he plunged into him. He then looked at Red. "I'm sure Robin can handle double penetration, don't you?"

Robin's eyes widened slightly. Add a second erection? Yeah right! Red seemed to think the same thing.

"I don't know…"

Slade thought of this conundrum for a moment. Once he figured it out, he grabbed Robin's ass cheeks in both hands, spread them as far as he could, and then pulled out halfway.

"Try it now."

Nodding, Red moved up behind Robin, grabbed the base of his penis, and then tried slipping the organ in. Robin bit down on his tongue to prevent crying out. This was too much. Feeling him tense, Red spoke into his ear.

"Relax. I can't enter you if you tighten up."

Nodding, Robin took a deep breath and then relaxed his body. Slade helped keep him perfectly vertical by holding him to his chest. Red tried again. His penis went in a little easier, but he couldn't shove it in very far. That would soon change when they both started thrusting. Robin bit down on his tongue harder, drawing blood, as they both started moving simultaneously, slowly at first. Slade gripped his hips hard, holding him steady as they thrust upward. After half a minute, their pace quickened and Robin was opening up even more. Both penises inched their way in, sweat and pre-cum helping with the motion. To help out a little more, Red wrapped his arms around Robin and grabbed Slade's strong hips. Robin breathed hot air on his chest, moaning loudly and frequently. He was amazed that he could handle two thick erections at once. He could get used to double penetration as long as he stretched himself well enough beforehand.

Slade finally released Robin's cheeks since he and Red both could fit in the still tight space. It was hard pulling more than halfway out, but they did thrust in hard enough to still touch his prostate. Robin tilted his head back as he moaned. Placing his hands on his hips, Slade started pushing him down as they thrust up, making the full penetration easier. He licked Robin's throat before using one hand to hold Red's neck. The thief was panting and moaning, loving the warmth of Robin's ass and Slade's cock. Pulling Red's head forward, Slade forced their mouths together, making the thief stop breathing as he kissed him passionately. Red allowed his tongue to slip in and taste him. Their tongues pressed hard together, Slade gaining dominance quickly. Red's eyes were shut tight as the lack of breathing gave him a headache. A muffle of distress escaped his throat.

Slade opened his mouth, so that Red could do the same. Their tongues continued to dance in the air, but Red was able to pant loud and hard. He moaned from the wonderful feeling on his tongue as their saliva mixed together. Some dripped down his chin, which landed on Robin's back. Finally pulling his tongue back into his mouth, Slade placed two fingers in Red's mouth, gathered some saliva, and then moved the wet appendages to Robin's nipple. The young male gasped when Slade pinched it and rolled it around. It shriveled up and hardened under the saliva, sending jolts of intense passion through Robin's chest, down his stomach, and into his crotch. Grabbing one of his hands, Slade moved it to his own chest and made Robin touch him. He helped him explore his body before letting go and grabbing his hips again. Robin used both hands now, trailing them over Slade's tight pectorals and up to his shoulders. He craned his head up and tried to kiss him. Slade grabbed his chin and pulled his head forward until their mouths were pressed hard together. It didn't last long since Robin was way out of breath. Any second now, and Slade and Red would cum.

Red came inside of Robin's ass first. He panted hot air on his back before kissing his shoulder. Robin arched his head back, letting out a loud moan. Slade was still thrusting. With the added semen from Red, he was able to slip in and out easily. The thief pulled his penis out, but kept the head in. Cum spilled out and ran down his cock, dripping onto his bed. When Slade pulled part way out again, Red's penis slipped free, cum dripping heavily from it as it fell. Robin had felt the organ slip free. He was very stretched, so it felt like Slade's penis was less wide than it actually was. With a final, harder thrust, he came.

"AHHHH, SLADE!"

Robin expected him to stop since he lasted so long, but all Slade did was slow his pace. His thrusts were much fiercer than before and the tip shoved into his prostate. Robin arched back and let out a cry. Sitting down, Red watched them finish up, seeing Robin's body shaking uncontrollably.

'_Robin must be hurting. He must be tired too.'_

With one last, hard push, Slade was done. Robin's sweaty body slumped against his larger frame, breathing heavily. His hair was coated in sweat and dripping off the ends. Slade looked at Red.

"We're done for the night. Robin needs a hot bath for his back. Start it for him." Nodding, Red got off the bed and entered his bathroom, shutting the door behind him and then starting the hot bath water. Slade lifted Robin off his limp shaft and laid them both down. He held him flush against his chest and stomach. Robin turned his head, placing his hot cheek on his chest. "Did you enjoy yourself, my little Robin?"

Robin closed his eyes in exhaustion. "Y-Yes…master."

Slade smiled, running his hand through his drenched hair. "Good boy." They became silent, Robin still breathing heavily through his nose. He was slowly falling asleep. "You do realize we have to return to the hideout, don't you, Robin?"

Robin opened his eyes a bit, suddenly becoming sad. "But, I don't want to leave Red. He…He said he loved me."

Gently gripping his chin, Slade lifted his gaze up. His other hand lightly touched his sweating cheek. "That's why I have decided to let Red X join me. Then you can be with him whenever you want."

Robin stared into his eyes before sighing contentedly. "I'm sure he'll be okay with that."

They heard the water turn off. Inhaling deeply, Slade sat up, holding Robin in his arms. Getting out of bed, he carried him to the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped inside. Red laid a fresh towel on the toilet seat. Slade set Robin in the hot water. Almost instantly, he felt better. Standing up straight, Slade looked at Red.

"We have some important business to discuss."

Looking at Robin, Red said, "I'll see you in a bit."

Slade led him out of the bathroom. Red shut the door behind them. Robin took a deep breath and went under the surface. He came up two minutes later, his hair sopping wet. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and started washing his filthy hair. Meanwhile, Slade was discussing Red's future.

"When I send you out on assignments, it will mostly be stealing. In becoming my second apprentice, you can be with Robin whenever you want. Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday night, you will sleep with Robin while on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights Robin sleeps with me." Red looked at the floor. "…You can leave your old life behind, Red. And you want to make Robin happy, don't you?"

Red blinked slowly. He looked up at Slade. "I'd do anything for Robin. I would even stop you from ever hurting him, like you did last time." Red glared at Slade. "I will never forgive you for raping him."

Slade snorted. "It was an accident, created by anger. I would never hurt Robin like that on purpose." Red was about to protest, but Slade stopped him. "I don't expect any forgiveness from you. I don't care if you hate me for what I did. Besides, hate sex is better than none at all."

Red couldn't help but snort amusingly at that comment, though there was no smirk behind it. He then nodded. "Fine, I will become your other apprentice. Just as long as I can be with Robin, I don't care who I am. I just want him to be happy."

Slade nodded. "We'll return to my base in the morning. And don't worry about quitting your job, I've already done it for you."

Red nodded in understanding. "Okay. Then I'll pack the Red X suit in the morning before we leave." He turned to his bathroom. "When he's done, I need a shower." He started for the door. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge." Opening the door, Red walked in. Robin was scrubbing his body with soap. Red grinned at him. "Well, you can't get rid of me that easily, kid."

Robin started washing the suds away. "Did you decide to join Slade, then?"

Red walked over and sat on the floor. He rested his arms on the side of the tub. "I did it for you, not him."

Robin smiled. "You care about me that much, huh?"

Leaning over, Red ran a hand down Robin's wet hair. "Like I said once before, I love you more than stealing, kid."

Robin smiled at Red. "Thank you."

Smiling, Red leaned forward and kissed him. "Anything for you, beautiful." Robin finished up and got out. Red handed him the towel. Robin dried his hair with it. "By the way, I think you have a cute butt."

Robin glared at Red over his shoulder. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny." He finished drying off. Red handed him clean, black boxers. Robin slipped them on, stretched, and yawned. "I'm ready for bed."

Red wrapped his arms around him. "Yep, 'cause tomorrow is a new day."

Looking over his shoulder, Robin smiled at him. "Yeah, it is."

Red smiled weakly. "Can I kiss you, little birdie?" Turning around in Red's arms, Robin leaned forward and rested his lips against his mouth. This time, he stuck his tongue inside the warm space. Red allowed him to caress his tongue. He then deepened the kiss, their wet tongues dancing against each other. Red ended the kiss and smiled. "Time for bed, pretty birdie."

They left the bathroom, closing the door on the way out. Slade was waiting for them. "You get to sleep on the couch," he said to Red. "Your bed won't fit more than two people."

Red scratched the back of his head. "It's a pull-out couch. It can fit four people." Slade nodded. He led Robin out while Red got the pillows and blankets off the bed. Robin got the bed part pulled out after throwing the cushions aside. Red tossed everything on the fold out and then they started getting ready for bed. "I'm going to shower."

Red was a little reluctant to keep Robin alone with Slade, so he showered quickly and then joined them. Slade pulled Robin up against his warm, naked chest. Red lay in front of them, pulling the blanket over his and Robin's bodies. Slade didn't bother covering up. Red gripped the back of Robin's head and then kissed him. Robin kissed back, making Slade snort.

"Have you forgotten tonight is Monday?"

Ignoring him, Red ended the kiss and smiled at Robin. "Night babe."

Feeling very exhausted, Robin closed his eyes. Red stared at him with narrowed eyes, tiredness causing them to droop. They soon closed completely as sleep consumed him. Slade watched the two boys as they slept, pushing his fingers through Robin's hair. He felt the need for sleep, but his insomnia was preventing that from happening.

Tonight was going to be a long night…


	13. Searching for a Weakness

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 3

"Why did you join Slade in the first place?"

It was the next night. Red X and Robin were in their own room, like they were allowed to be on a Tuesday. Robin had gone back to training that morning, going back to practicing weapons due to his absence. Red had packed the Red X suit and held on to Robin's poster for him all day. They had just finished dinner, partly to welcome Robin back and to introduce Red to their villainous band of misfits. Of course, Slade threw really lousy parties.

"It was because of a dream I had," Robin answered, not looking at Red.

"Oh. …What happened…?"

Blushing, Robin told Red his dream. The thief's eyes were wide.

"So I went to Slade, told him what I knew, and became his apprentice. All because of a stupid dream…" They were silent for a moment. Robin suddenly smiled when he thought of something. "I guess fate brought us together."

Red smiled weakly back. "Yeah, perhaps, if you believe in that sort of thing. Too bad it brought a whole lot of pain with it." The two boys were quiet again. "…Do you really want to be here?"

Robin shook his head. "No, not really. I'm starting to second guess myself on what I want now. The first month was great, but now… Well, now I don't know what. Besides…" Leaning in towards Red's face, Robin smiled. "It was better when it was just you and me."

Red's face was blank for a moment before he smiled back. Meeting him the rest of the way, he softly kissed Robin. Quickly grabbing the side of the thief's neck, Robin pressed their mouths hard together, his eyes closed. Red kissed back and then attempted to lay him down on his back. Robin took the hint and laid down, pulling Red on top of his smaller frame. He dug his hands through his soft, red hair. They kissed passionately for a long time, enjoying the small window of time they had together. A minute later and they parted, Red smiling lovingly down at Robin.

"I stopped loving anyone a long time ago because of what my parents did to me. But you… You made me find _love_ again." He leaned a little closer, until their lips almost touched. "Thank you."

They kissed again, long and lovingly, before Red laid beside Robin and wrapped his arms tight around him. Robin laid his head on his shoulder and kissed his neck before closing his eyes and resting for the rest of the night.

* * *

In the training room, Red fell back, his arms crossed over his face. He crashed into the floor. He quickly rolled backwards and stood up, dodging a sweeping kick to his feet. He landed a few feet from Slade, panting. They had been fighting for two, long hours already, neither letting up for the other. Red had a few bruises, but nothing was broken; he was too fast. Red aimed a punch to Slade's face next. He easily stopped it, yanked Red's arm behind his back, turned him around, and pinned him to his chest.

"I win," Slade said, pushing him away. Red pulled his arm forward, rubbing it near the shoulder. He turned to glare at Slade. "You're very sloppy. Robin can do better than that."

Red growled quietly. "Not everyone's the same," he said, annoyed. "Of course he's better than me."

Slade slapped him. "You need to loosen your tongue, boy."

Slade turned his back on Red and started walking towards the wall where four water bottles were sitting. Red stuck his tongue out at him since he wasn't looking. Slade threw one of the bottles to him, which he caught one-handed. He chugged half of it quickly. He then took a deep breath while pausing.

"When can I start stealing again?"

Slade looked at him. "Tomorrow night. I want you to steal a prototype laser for me."

Red drank more water. "Sounds easy enough. I _am_ a master thief."

"Of course you are." Slade approached him. Red threw the empty water bottle aside and then stood in a fighting stance. "I don't care how you pin me, just do it."

Slade instantly attacked, starting the game all over again. Later that night, Robin crawled into Slade's bed. The villain was in the shower. Robin curled up and closed his eyes. The water shut off and Slade emerged with a towel around his waist minutes later. He smirked at Robin lying in his bed.

"Tired already?" he asked, approaching. "But we haven't had fun yet."

Robin didn't reply. He was missing Red already. "I'm not in the mood, master, sorry," he finally said.

Slade dropped the towel to the floor before getting into bed behind him. He laid his arm over his side, pulling him against his warm chest. "Well I am, pretty bird," he said seductively, kissing his shoulder gently. Robin shivered softly. His stomach always tingled when Slade's hot mouth touched his skin. "Now hold still."

Robin's breath hitched in his throat when Slade forced his pulsing self inside his tight ass. He wrapped his arm across his stomach, pulling him even closer. Robin moaned lightly. Slade slipped his other arm under his left hip and grasped his stomach with both hands. He slowly moved against him. His pace quickened almost instantly. Robin moaned when he hit a sweet spot.

"Ah, Slade…"

Slade rolled over on top of him, pushing himself all the way to the hilt. Robin propped himself up on his arms and then moaned again. Resting his hands by his sides, Slade quickened his pace. Robin was pushed farther and farther into the bed, shivers of lust raking over his body. He was panting, his eyes closed. Slade leaned his head down to kiss in between his shoulder blades, feeling him shiver. Minutes later and he grunted upon his release. Robin hung his head from exhaustion. Slade moved slow, but fierce, a few more times before stopping and panting. Pulling out of Robin, he fell over sideways, rolling over onto his back. Robin carefully laid himself down, breathing hard.

"So, tell me, Robin… What is sex like with your little boyfriend?"

Robin slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Slade. "What kind of question is that?"

Slade chuckled softly. "It's a simple question, really. Does he give you _everything_ you desire?"

Robin stared blankly at him and blinked. "Mostly," he replied, turning his head away.

Robin would like to say, "Red is one hundred times better than you" but he knew that wouldn't sit well with Slade. He still had yet to feel for Slade's heartbeat to be sure.

"Who do you think is more experienced: him or me?"

Robin closed his eyes, not really comfortable with this sudden questioning. "You, obviously."

Slade smirked. "I think you're lying, pretty bird. What has he done that I haven't, hm?"

Robin didn't reply. The steady movement of his back told Slade that he had fallen asleep. Shaking his head in amusement, he stood up and left the room. Red was almost asleep when his door slid open and Slade walked in. He ignored him. Red would fall asleep in two more seconds. His eyes suddenly shot open. Great…

"Ugh, I want to sleep. Its not even Sunday…!"

Slade kissed Red's shoulder while wrapping his arms around him. "Robin fell asleep already. There's no one else to have sex with except you."

Red gripped his arm when Slade kissed his shoulder again. "Being fucked right now doesn't sound very appealing." He tensed up when Slade gently bit him. His mouth was too intoxicating. "Don't you ever sleep?"

Slade lowered his right hand to Red's crotch. His breath hitched in his throat when Slade started stroking him. His body was reacting exactly the same way Slade thought it would. Unable to help himself, Red grabbed his hand and made it move a little faster and harder. He then gritted his teeth, a moan escaping his throat. Slade chuckled against his skin.

"Good _boy_."

Red moaned again. He couldn't take Slade's teasing anymore. "Hngh, take me now," he pleaded hungrily.

Slade was more than happy to comply. Quickly rolling him over, he yanked the boxers off Red's legs and threw them to the floor. Red grunted loudly when he quickly pushed himself all the way in. He started moving at a fast pace, unlike a slow pace with Robin. Red was just a tad bit stronger than Robin in this field and had more experience. He could also endure a lot more. Red moaned.

"Ah!" He was already starting to pant. "Fuck…"

He arched his head back on the next thrust. Slade leaned down and attacked his throat, lightly scraping his teeth over the area of his Adam's apple. Red turned his head to the side. This was too much.

"A-Almost…"

Red dug his nails into Slade's muscled back. With one final, hard thrust, he came, making Red cry out in ecstasy. "N-No… Don't…s-stop. I…"

Slade smirked. "If y-you insist…"

There was a pause before Red grunted loudly. Slade was sitting back on his legs, gripping Red's sides almost painfully. He started moving again, making the thief moan even louder. He gripped Slade's arms, his head hovering a few inches off the bed. Slade quickened his pace yet again.

"Gah, shit… AAAAAAAH!"

Red flopped back down on the bed, panting with his eyes closed. Slade's shoulders heaved as he breathed heavily. Getting off him, he rested beside him. Red gulped in air. Slade chuckled as he panted.

"I-I h-hope you enjoyed it as m-much as I did, l-little thief."

Red rolled over, falling out of bed. Slade couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, shut up!" Red said, annoyed, pushing himself up. "I-I'm disoriented. Ah…" Red fell back down, unable to keep himself up. He breathed heavily against the stone floor, the cold surface cooling him off. He chuckled. "Christ, I can't move my legs."

Slade sat up, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands. "I still expect to see both you and Robin in the morning," he said, turning to get out of bed. He walked around it, easily picked Red off the floor, and then gently placed him on the mattress. "Six o'clock sharp."

Red was breathing at a steady pace now. He had his eyes closed lightly. "Yeah, I know the rules," he said sleepily.

Slade smiled softly. "Good night, little thief." Red could only mumble in response. He slowly drifted… Slade scratched the back of his head. "At least you _can_ sleep."

Slade was about to leave, but Red asked, "Huh?" Slade stopped to look at him. Red had his chest lifted off the bed to see him. "The infamous villain Slade doesn't sleep?" Slade didn't reply. "How come?"

Slade stared at him expressionlessly. "Nightmares keep me awake."

Without another word, Slade left. Red stared at the door for a few seconds in silence. "So you do have a weakness." Red sighed. "Unfortunately that doesn't help us much." He rolled over. "I'll keep searching, Robin. I promise."

Closing his eyes, Red drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Red allowed Robin to punch him in the face. Slade was a bit irritated about it since he was barely fighting back. Robin wasn't very happy about it either.

"Red, just kick me or something, will you?"

Red dodged another punch. He laughed nervously. "I don't want to," he said, letting Robin's fist hit his crossed arms in front of his face.

"Whyyyyyyyyy, _not_?!"

Red flew back, crashing into the floor. He quickly got up, blocking another kick with his arms. "Because I-" Red suddenly flew back into the wall before falling face first onto the floor. Robin stood in front of him. "I don't want to hurt you."

Robin glared at him. "Like you could."

Pushing himself up, Red chuckled. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't," he said, swaying slightly as he stood. "That's why I don't want to risk it."

"So you're going to let me keep pounding you?"

Red grinned. "It builds up strength, babe." Red suddenly fell forward and spluttered. He groaned. "You knocked the wind right out of me."

Slade pulled his fist away. "I only used half my strength, boy."

Red chuckled. "You could kill someone with full power then."

Robin stared at the two nervously. Was Red okay?

"If Robin can endure the pain I may inflict on him, he'll endure yours. Now fight back."

Red rubbed his sore stomach with his arm. "Can we take a break first?" Slade gave him an annoyed look. "I'll take that as a no." He pushed himself away from the wall. "Kid, I apologize ahead of time if I hurt you."

Robin smirked. "Trust me, you won't."

Slade walked off. He watched the boys recommence in fighting. He soon smirked they longer they fleet-footed around each other. Both boys moved so gracefully. It was a good thing tonight was Sunday. Slade lightly licked his lips at the thought of both of them in his bed tonight. He was looking forward to it.

Red dodged a punch and then quickly countered by sending a strong, roundhouse kick at Robin's head, making him fly off to the side. He crashed a few feet away from Red as he landed on his feet. He sweat dropped.

"Hey, Robin? Are you okay?"

Robin slowly pushed himself up and rested a hand on his burning cheek. "J-Just peachy." He rubbed the red spot in the shape of Red's foot on his face. The pain subsided. "You almost knocked out a tooth." Robin attacked Red again. The thief back flipped away from the next kick. Landing in a crouch on his feet, he pushed off, aiming a fist for Robin's stomach. "GAH!"

Robin flew backwards, crashing into the floor and landing on his back. Red was panting.

"I…I-I hit you pretty h-hard, huh?" Robin groaned. Feeling exhausted, Red fell onto his ass, holding his body up with his arms. "Jesus fucking Christ and the Holy Spirit, kid."

Unable to keep himself up, Red fell onto his back, panting. Slade stopped in between them, a smirk on his face.

"I didn't realize you two wanted me so badly," he said with a chuckle.

Red laughed in between breaths. "O-Oh yeah, it's Sunday… Damn."

Robin slowly pushed himself up, clutching his stomach with his arm. "Red…that really hurt." He paused. "Dammit…"

Red grinned hugely, his eyes closed. "Victory is mine, pretty birdie!"

Slade shook his head in amusement. His boys were really something else. "You two deserve a break. I'll give you two hours."

Red sighed contentedly. "Thank you."

Robin fell back down. "Thank you, master."

Slade smirked. He could wait for tonight. He was more interested in seeing what the two boys did while they were alone.

"Just stay in here. I'll be back later."

"Okay," they both said in unison.

Shaking his head again, Slade turned around and left. The two boys lay motionless for at least seven minutes before both sat up at the same time. Red looked at Robin.

"What do you want to do for two hours?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Smirking, Red crawled over to him. He then hovered over Robin as he sat back on his arms. "I would like to fuck you _sooooo_ good at this exact moment, but I have the strangest feeling that there's a microscopic camera floating around in here."

Robin nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

Smiling, Red leaned forward until his lips touched Robin's own. He kissed him briefly. "I love you, pretty birdie."

Robin smiled. "I love you more."

Chuckling, Red kissed him again. Robin wrapped his hands around the back of his neck. Red pushed him onto his back and then straddled him. They kissed passionately for a little while before Red came up for air.

"We'll see who loves who more tonight," he said with a smile. "I'm betting it's me."

Robin smirked. "We'll just have to wait and see now, won't we?"

Red chuckled as he leaned down again. "That we will…"

Red went down for another kiss. Meanwhile, Slade sighed in disappointment. Watching the two lovers kiss didn't do it for him. He wanted to see more of it with his own eye. Slade smirked.

"Tonight, things will go my way."

Reaching over, he turned off the monitor, stood up, and left his control room.

* * *

Robin blushed in embarrassment. The three men were naked in the master bedroom. Slade had just finished telling them his plans for the night. "Y-You want to watch both of us have sex? While you're in here?"

Slade smirked. "I can't make myself any more clearer, pretty bird."

Red chuckled nervously. "That's going to be awkward. Does voyeurism turn you on?"

"That's why it's called voyeurism, little thief."

Red rubbed the back of his head. "Are you sure you want to watch?"

"Yes, I do."

Red looked at Robin, who was still blushing. "We may as well try it. How hard could it be?"

Robin sighed. "Oh boy…"

Red quickly straddled him, smiling. "Just close your eyes, pretty birdie, and you'll do fine."

"Okay."

Nodding, Red slowly entered inside of him after lubing up, going all the way to the hilt. Robin closed his eyes as he started moving inside of him. Slade watched them, a lustful smirk on his face. It would take a few seconds for him to get aroused. Red quickened his pace a minute later. Robin gripped his sides, feeling the heat radiating off him. He moaned.

"Ah, f-faster, R-Red…."

Red did just that, grunting while doing so. Robin moaned again, making Slade shiver in lust. He loved hearing Robin make such beautiful sounds. His dick was pulsing painfully. Leaning back against the headboard, he grabbed his aching member and slowly started stroking it. Robin continued to moan, causing him to quicken his strokes. He soon started panting. It had been a long time since he pleasured himself last that it almost hurt. He just needed the right motivation: two hot boys fucking each other senseless. Slade growled.

"Dammit…"

Slade seriously needed some tight ass because masturbation just wasn't cutting it. Luckily, Red came inside of Robin half a minute later. Slade burst into his hand and on the bed at that moment, which was good for the three of them. Red chuckled.

"S-Seems l-like Slade couldn't c-control himself."

Slade glared at him. "Just get over here, brat."

Red pulled out of Robin. Slade grabbed his arm and pulled him into his lap. He bucked his hips, forcing his agonizing, pulsing self into his very tight ass.

"Jesus you're greedy."

Slade ignored his stupid comment. Wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach, he started moving him. He quickened his pace within seconds. Red clenched his eyes and teeth tight. Slade was way too big right now. He panted and moaned loudly as Slade continued to fuck him. Robin decided long ago that he wanted to go to bed, so he closed his eyes and tried to block out the moans coming from the two older men.

Red moaned when Slade started jerking him off with one hand. His eyes quivered behind his lids from clenching them shut so tightly. Soon, Robin couldn't take it anymore. Turning around to face Slade, he practically crawled over to him. Slade allowed him to kiss his mouth right before he came inside of Red. Moving his other hand to Robin's cheek, he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He started massaging Robin's tongue with his own. Red, meanwhile, lifted himself off Slade's lap. He moved to the foot of the bed, allowing the villain to pull Robin on top of him. Gripping his hips with his strong hands, Slade pulled him on top of his aching erection, entering all the way to the hilt. Robin moaned when he started moving inside of him.

Elsewhere, a phone rang. Jumping up over the back of the couch, Beast Boy ran over and picked it up.

"Hello? Teen Titans member Beast Boy speaking? May I ask who's calling?" A muffled, male's voice spoke. "Yeah, okay, dude, I'll put you on speaker so the others can hear. Hold on." Pulling the phone back from his ear, Beast Boy pushed the red button labeled SPKR. "Can you hear me now?"

_"__Yes, I can hear you."_

Beast Boy grinned. "Okay, so Craig, where are you calling from?"

He returned to the couch as Craig replied, _"__Pizza Palace."_

Cyborg took the phone from Beast Boy. "If this is about the broken table, I can explai-"

_"__N-No, that's not why I'm calling. I remembered you giving us a flier about your missing leader, and I called to talk to you about it."_

Everyone was attentive now.

"Continue," Raven said.

There was a deep sigh in the receiver. _"__A co-worker of mine kept bringing in his friend to work and everyone called him Robin. I didn't think about it before until __**after**_ _you gave us that flier," _Craig explained. _"__Just a few days ago, my co-worker and Robin stopped coming into work. The last day at work after he left, a weird, old guy with white hair and a black eye patch over his right eye came into the shop and he told us that Red, my co-worker, decided to quit his job and move away. Right then I knew something was horribly wrong."_

Cyborg nodded. "So you think your friend is missing then?"

_"__I have a horrible feeling, yes."_

"Why do you think that?"

_"…__I may not have known Red personally, but I know for a fact that he wouldn't send some stranger in to tell us he was quitting his job. He would've told us face-to-face and said good-bye if he did. And Robin never came back to the shop either."_

Beast Boy's ears drooped back.

"How long has it been since they stopped coming in?" Cyborg asked.

_"__Since Tuesday. On Monday, Red left to take Robin home because he wasn't feeling well. Red came right back to continue working."_

All the Titans looked at each other. Cyborg returned to the phone. "Craig, if you find out anything else, make sure you contact us immediately. We'll look for Red and his friend."

There was a sigh of relief on the other end. _"__Thank you. If you find them, can you make sure to tell us? We're really worried about them."_

"We will let you know. We promise. Thank you for calling, Craig. Good night."

Cyborg waited for Craig to hang up before ending the call. Raven returned the phone to its charger with her powers.

"What all do we know, Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg thought for a long time. "Well, first, Robin went missing, then this boy, Red, brought in a friend by the name of Robin to his work. Now they both are missing, the Red X suit had recently been stolen, and Slade has stopped terrorizing the city."

"Then that would mean our information is connected somehow," Raven said in monotone.

"Yes, but how?" Starfire asked.

The Titans stopped to think.

"I have a bad feeling," Cyborg said. His friends paid close attention to him. "Maybe, somehow, Red stole the Red X suit and dubbed himself as such. And how many teenagers would name themselves after our missing leader?"

"Sounds fishy to me dudes."

Starfire looked disheartened. "Oh, I do hope friend Robin is alright."

Raven didn't smile as she said, "Robin can take care of himself. I'm more worried about Red."

"Do you think Slade is behind this?" Cyborg asked her.

"I don't know. But he's our prime suspect right now. We have to find him and see if he _is_ behind Robin's sudden disappearance."

The Titans nodded. Back at the Haunt, Robin was safely snug away, asleep. Slade was gripping Red's forehead with his right hand as he moved in and out of him from behind. Red grunted when he quickened his pace. Closing his eyes tight, he gritted his teeth.

"AAAAAH!"

Red dropped his head to the bed, breathing heavily. He felt Slade slowly slide out and lay beside him. Red allowed him to pull his sweating body up against his chest. He was slowly drifting…

"For some reason, you remind me of my son."

Red opened his eyes slightly. "Y-Your son?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes, he always got what he wanted, whether he cried or pouted about it."

Red closed his eyes. "Does your family know you kill people and fuck teenage boys?"

Slade's eyes suddenly narrowed slightly in sadness. "They're dead…"

Silence filled the room. Red breathed silently from his nose. "Is that why you are the way you are, then?"

Slade snuggled closer to Red. "I don't know. Perhaps…"

Red couldn't help but feel sorry for the psychotic villain. He was a bastard because his family was dead.

_The perfect weakness. We'll be out of here before you know it, kid._

That was the last thing Red thought about before sleep consumed him.


	14. Seeing is Believing

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 3

The sounds of clashing bo staves rang through the hot, stale air. Gears rotated high in the ceiling. Every once in a while, steam would burst out from the working machines.

Robin jumped back to dodge the end of a staff aimed for his stomach. Slade lunged again, aiming for his face instead. Crouching down, Robin jumped high over his head, landed behind him, and then spun around, aiming his staff for his back. Slade dodge rolled forward. He spun around when he landed back on his feet and threw an _S_-shaped boomerang at Robin, which he deflected with his staff. It flew off to the side and crashed into the floor. He back flipped several times and landed by the discarded weapon. Quickly yanking it up, he threw it from his left side.

Slade bent back to avoid getting sliced. He placed his hands on the floor, jumped back onto his feet, and threw his staff at Robin. He turned sideways, snatching out at the flying projectile. He easily caught it. After twirling it around impressively, he turned to face Slade, holding the staff horizontal to his body in front of him.

"How was that, master?"

Slade smirked behind his mask. "You did an excellent job, apprentice." Slade approached Robin, who retracted both staves. Slade took his back from him. "You may have a well deserved break."

Robin placed his staff back in his utility belt. "Thank you, master." Slade patted his shoulder as he walked past him. Robin stared down at the floor. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Master?"

"Yes, Robin?"

Robin turned halfway to look at Slade. "Why do you love me?"

Slade stopped. He was silent and unmoving for a few seconds. He then turned to face him. "We had this discussion once before, Robin. I do not need a reason to love someone."

Looking off to the side, Robin rubbed his right arm up and down a few times. "May I _have_ a reason?" he asked, almost inaudibly.

Slade blinked. "You want a reason?"

Robin looked up at him with slight puppy-dog eyes. "Yes, master. Please."

Turning to face him fully, Slade approached Robin. He grasped his chin gently and made him look up at him. "It is because I do, Robin. And that is all that matters."

Robin stared deep into Slade's eye. Getting up on tip-toes, he rested his right hand on the orange side of his mask and kissed the grates. Reaching up, Slade slowly removed it. Dropping the metal face covering to the floor, he grasped Robin's face with both hands and passionately kissed him, deepening it several times. They then slowly made their way backwards to a wall. Robin rested his hands on Slade's sides, slid them around to undo his belt, and then unzipped his Kevlar pants. Slade lowered his hands to Robin's own waist, removing his belt and dropping it to the floor with a clatter. He then slid his hands down into the boxers and around to the back, sliding gloved hands over his ass. Slade ended the kiss a few seconds later to stare blankly down at him. Robin stared back, now more than ever wanting to speak his mind.

"Do you know what I love about you?" he asked quietly.

_Your heart-_

"Absolutely _nothing_."

A painful sting passed through Slade. Robin was glaring at him, looking pissed. Slade's brow furrowed as his eyes widened. "What…did you—?"

Robin took a step back. "You heard me. I don't love you!"

Something cut into the back of Slade's mind. His eyes narrowed dangerously, rage filling him. "How _dare _you…"

Before Robin could do anything, Slade moved too fast for him to really notice. He tried to take a step back, but he instantly doubled over, his eyes almost popping out of his head. He was then kicked hard in the chest, flying back and crashing into the floor. His body slid backwards a few feet before he stopped himself with his elbows. He sat up as Slade took a threatening step towards him.

"I'm sick of this crap!" Robin said angrily, clumsily standing up and backing away. "Red was right: you don't love me!" Robin flew back again, crashing onto his back. With a growl, he rolled over backwards and got to his feet as Slade came up to him again. Robin lifted his arms to guard, but Slade got around him and aimed a hard punch to the left side of his spine. Robin's sternum shot forward as his kidney was hit. His eyes were shut tight as pain spread through him. As he lost his balance, Slade spun around and kicked him hard in the spine. "GAAAAAAAH!" Robin fell forward a couple of feet, smashing his ribs into the concrete floor. After sliding forward a few feet, he placed his hands down and tried to look over his shoulder as he rolled over, spit spilling out of the corner of his mouth. Slade approached him again, like a menacing black cloud. "O-Only Red…l-loves me…"

Reaching him, Slade grabbed a fistful of black hair and forced Robin to his feet. He growled behind clenched teeth from the pain in his ribs and skull. Slade yanked him against his strong chest, placing his hand around the front of his neck and squeezing it tight. Robin closed his eyes tight when he couldn't get a good breath in.

"You will _wish_ you hadn't _said that_."

"I-I…only wish I…h-had done it s-sooner-"

That was Slade's last straw. Releasing Robin's throat, he curled his hand into a fist and smashed it into his side. Robin choked on his next failed breath, spit flying from his wide open mouth. Slade then threw him to the floor onto his stomach and quickly got behind him. Grabbing Robin's hips, he forced his ass into the air, yanked his pants and boxers down, pulled his cheeks apart, and then, without preparation, drove his cock home. Robin cried out from the rough penetration. Grabbing his hips again while digging his nails into his flesh, Slade yanked his ass back as he thrust harder and faster than Robin had ever experienced since losing his virginity over a month ago. He soon growled behind gritted teeth as pain filled him.

"S-Stop…" Robin suddenly cried out after Slade punched him hard in the back, making him collapse. Tilting his head back, he panted into the air. _'I…can't believe he's doing it again.' __Slade placed one hand on the floor, thrusting even faster and harder. Although it hurt, Robin endured it, knowing it would all be over soon. He could feel just how close the man was to letting it all go. Seconds later and Slade came fast and hard. "AAH!"_

_Robin dropped his head, panting with eyes closed. Slade kept thrusting several more times before falling heavily onto Robin's smaller body. He panted hot air on the back of his head before yanking out and standing somewhat clumsily. Robin curled up as soon as he could, the inside of his ass hurting terribly. Luckily there wasn't any blood, unlike the first rape. After recomposing himself, Slade came around Robin's side and kicked him hard in the stomach. The teen flew back before rolling and hitting the floor. He hacked up saliva in the process. He soon slid to a stop, his back to a wall. Whimpering, Robin got onto his hands and knees and tried to get up. As he pushed up with his hands, a sharp-bladed boomerang slammed into the side of his left hand._

_"__GYAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_Robin slammed his head into the wall, to try to ignore the pain coming from his hand. The blade had stuck right in between the bones of his fingers, blood pooling out from the top. Reaching him, Slade grabbed the end of the boomerang and yanked it out, causing Robin to scream again. He fell onto his side against the wall, his bleeding hand shaking uncontrollably. With his heel, Slade smashed the wound hard, making Robin see stars from the excruciating pain. After moving his foot away, Slade stared down at him, glaring._

"Has your little boyfriend been telling you lies, pretty bird?" Slade asked, still holding the boomerang; blood dripped from it.

Robin curled his bleeding hand into a fist despite the excruciating. "Th-They're not…l-lies-"

The words hardly came out of his mouth before Slade kicked him hard in the sternum. Robin's spine smashed into the concrete wall with a loud cracking noise.

"Yes, Robin, they are."

_Growling, Robin looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. "Hurting me like this isn't ____LOVE__!"_

_Yelling in anger, Slade kicked him sideways in the face. Robin's head slammed into the wall, blacking him out instantly. Slade's hand curled tightly around the boomerang, cutting into his flesh as he breathed heavily down at him._

_"__L-Love hurts, y-you little bastard…"_

_Slade threw the boomerang at the floor by his foot, the bloody blade sticking into it. Where Robin's head hit, there was a trail of blood, but Slade didn't care. Robin had deserved it for saying such a thing. …Right? A few seconds later, the training room door slid open. Slade's eye suddenly widened when he felt Red coming up behind him._

_"__Hey, its eight. Shouldn't you guys be-?" Red stopped dead in his tracks a few feet away, his eyes wide. He suddenly felt very numb as he saw Robin bleeding, unconscious, on the floor in front of Slade. Red quickly became very angry, realizing that Slade had caused this. "What did you fucking do to him?!"_

There was a long pause. Slowly, Slade turned part way around. Red stepped back upon seeing the hard glare from his lone eye. "This is what happens when you tell my apprentice lies, boy."

_Red stared at him in angry confusion. "What? Lies? What the hell are you talking about?!"_

_Ignoring him, Slade turned back to Robin, crouched down, and picked him up in his arms. He then stood up, turned, and shoved his way past Red. Red turned on his heel, glaring and growling behind gritted teeth after him. To make sure Slade didn't hurt Robin anymore, he followed them at a distance. He relaxed only slightly when Slade headed in the direction of the infirmary. When they got there, he set Robin down on a bed, went to a cupboard for medical supplies, and then returned to tend to Robin's wounds. Anger still boiled up inside of Red. Seconds later, it spilled out._

_"__Why did you hurt him like this?! And what goddamn lie were you talking about?!"_

_Slade was cleaning the wound on Robin's head. "The one about not loving him."_

_Red's eyes widened when he remembered something: ____Your love will always be returned. ____Because I love you. __**He**____ doesn't. __Is that what Slade was talking about? How did Slade even know he had said that? Unless—_

_"__You know what! It's about fucking time I spoke my mind! The only thing you think Robin's good for is to fuck his brains out! And then you have the nerve to beat the shit out of him-!"_

Red was suddenly sent crashing into the floor. He slid backwards. Placing his hand beside his head, he stopped himself. Slade approached him.

"Don't make me put you in the same position Robin is in, Red," he said angrily.

Red pushed himself up. "G-Go ahead," he said, his voice ragged. "At least then I'll know how he _feels_."

Pulling him to his feet, Slade pushed him towards the door. Red fell forward, but managed to keep his balance. Slade pointed angrily at the door.

"Get out."

Red spun around to face him, looking defiant. "No. Let me take a walk in his shoes and show me the pain you put him through."

_Slade stepped towards him. "I said out!"_

Red threw his right arm out to the side. "Put me through his pain you motherfuck-!" Red crashed into the wall by the infirmary door. Sliding down it, his head slumped forward. Closing his eyes, he chuckled as blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. "So that's how it started." Slade stopped a few feet from him, glaring. "He told you something you didn't like…and you made him bleed." Red chuckled again, his body shaking from it. "Go on, keep beating the crap out of me." He slowly raised his head, growling. "Or are you too chicken shit?"

Slade's body was shaking in rage. Stalking over to Red, he grabbed a hold of his red hair and pulled him to his feet. Red growled at the sudden pain.

_"If you want to feel his pain…then so be it."_

Slade pulled Red into the middle of the large medical room and then threw him to the floor. Red tried to get up, but Slade quickly forced his ass in the air, like he had done with Robin. But this time, he paused at his belt.

"Go on," Red said behind clenched teeth. "Rape me like you did to him. Let me feel his pain."

Staring expressionlessly down at him, Slade unbuckled his belt and yanked it off his waist. He then pulled his pants and boxers down before driving his cock home, bone dry like before. Rather than fuck him fast and hard, Slade started out mediocre, which only seemed to make Red laugh bitterly.

"I-Is th-that the best you c-can do?" Slade faltered. Red growled. "Come on! I-I want to f-feel what he felt!" Remembering what he had done when Robin back-talked him, Slade slammed his fist into Red's skull, forcing him down. "D-Dammit…!" Red lifted his head, sweat dripping off his forehead. "C-Come on; rape me. Do it!"

Slade's eye narrowed. "No, I won't—"

"That's too fucking bad!" Red yelled, his eyes clenched tightly shut. "Everything you did to him, you _have _to do to me!" Tears formed in his eyes. "I-I want to know h-how the one I love felt wh-when you raped him!"

Gritting his teeth, Slade growled. He then swallowed hard. "Fine…"

Red grunted when Slade quickened his pace, but still not near close to how it was on Robin. "Hurry…u-up."

Despite not wanting to do it, Slade did it anyway. Grasping Red's hips close to bruising, he yanked him back hard as he thrust just as hard. Red grunted when his speed increased again too. He assumed Robin had felt pain, but he couldn't feel much at all. All he felt was Slade's erection swelling bigger and bigger the closer he was to his peak. Red opened one eye and growled. It wasn't painful, just an annoying throb.

_'Either I'm so used to this shit or Slade isn't even trying.' _This angered Red further at the possibility. Why was it okay to hurt Robin, but not him? "Th-That th-the b-best y-you can d-do? I-I'm not even bleeding…"

Slade was panting. He was close, but not close enough. "N-Neither…d-did R-Robin…"

"AAAAAH!" Slade stopped a few seconds after he came, rather than thrust several more times. He was putting most of his weight against Red as he tried regaining his breath. A bead of sweat trailed down the left side of his face. Red had lowered his head to the floor, letting the cool concrete chill his face. Yanking out, Slade forced himself to his feet and readjusted himself. Feeling the heavy weight gone, Red lifted his chest off the floor and tried to get up. "R-Robin suffered m-more than this," he breathed out, slowly trying to roll over. "Whatever you did to him next, do it to m-me."

Taking a deep breath, Slade stared down at him, his hands balling into fists. "Why go through all the trouble?"

Finally up, Red threw his arm off to the side before balling his hand into a fist and lowering it, saying, "I love Robin and I'd do anything for him, that's why! I would even die for him! Now put me through all of his pain! _NOW!_" Red was breathing heavily, more so out of anger than weakness. Slade just stared blankly at him, not knowing what to do. Red suddenly dropped his head forward, tears welling up in his tightly shut eyes. "Y-You're a f-fucking liar. Y-You said you w-would _never _do what my father d-did to me."

Slade stopped breathing momentarily upon hearing those words. Red's tears dripped to the floor. Slade's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I remember."

Red wiped his nose with the back of his arm. He then snorted in slight amusement. "Just another g-goddamn lie…" A dead silence filled the infirmary. Red blinked his tears away. Looking over to his right, he saw a tray of surgical tools on a small medical side table. Turning, he walked over and examined it closely. Several scalpels, three long knives, scissors, and empty syringes lay scattered on it. Anger crossed his face. "I killed my bastard of a father for raping me." Red slowly reached for the tray. Slade's eyes narrowed in a glare. "And you should deserve the same fate."

Quickly picking up the tray, Red turned and hurled it at Slade. The villain rolled to the side to avoid getting hit. The tray crashed into the bed Robin was lying in. Ignoring that fact, Red dived for his belt. Slade kicked him in the side, causing him to fly off to the right. He rolled over on the floor twice after crashing. Quickly scrambling onto his feet, Red jumped back when Slade hurled a boomerang at him. As he landed on a counter, a blade landed in the floor where he once lay. Slade ran forward, retracting a bo staff as he went. Red crouched seconds before he swung the staff at his chest. He then front flipped over his head and ran for his belt. Diving, he slid across the floor and snatched it up. He then rolled over sideways to get to his feet. Running up to him, Slade lunged with his staff. Red jumped back to dodge. His belt flew around aimlessly as Slade continued to attack. He swiftly dodged to the left and then the right. He then dodge rolled sideways to avoid an overhead strike. He slid back once he got to his feet.

_'The most I can do is dodge until I have time to put my belt back on.' _Red back flipped twice to avoid Slade's fast strikes with his bo staff. He landed on one knee, glaring at him. _'It's going to be a lot harder to kill this guy than my father.' _Red rolled sideways three times to dodge Slade's next roundhouse kick, landing where Red had been. "You don't fight fair, do you?" Red jumped back again to dodge Slade's staff. He continued to attack, pushing Red back towards the counters again. _'Falling for the same trick twice…'_

Red jumped onto the counter and was going to jump over Slade's head again, but the villain was smarter than that. He easily calculated where Red would land. As he lunged, Red pushed off and jumped over his head, descending towards the floor. Slade spun around in a roundhouse kick, catching him in the spine. He flew forward and crashed into the floor, sliding forward on his stomach with his legs halfway in the air. They fell after he stopped. He lay there for a moment before pushing up with his hands.

"You are becoming a nuisance, Red," Slade said, yanking open one of the cupboard doors. Red slowly pushed himself to his feet, his head swimming. Slade approached him, a green-filled syringe in his hand. "_I suppose I should just get rid of the problem."_

Red clicked his belt back into place around his waist and then lowered his left arm to his side. "No, I agree," he said, reaching for one of the pockets. "That problem…is you!"

Red spun around, a sharp X blade aimed for Slade's chest. He lazily stepped to the side, stepped forward, and stabbed Red in the chest with the syringe, pushing down the plunger with his palm. Red's eyes widened in shock. The green liquid entered his blood stream. Falling onto his hands and knees a few seconds later, he puked up blood. The inside of his body began to burn. It felt like something was eating at his insides. Grabbing the back of his neck, Slade easily threw him across the room. Red crashed head first into the wall and slumped to the floor, the syringe breaking against his chest. He lay there briefly with his eyes closed.

Turning his head so his forehead touched the floor, Red pushed himself up with shaking arms. He pulled his right leg towards him, his shoe sliding against the concrete. He then rolled over with difficulty, pushing himself up against the wall. Reaching with his right hand, he yanked out a piece of glass and threw it aside before slumping his head back against the wall, his insides still burning. What had that liquid been? Acid? Slade approached him.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Red slowly opened his anger-filled eyes. They were clouded over by pain. He was breathing with his mouth partly open. "Y-You won't be alive l-long enough t-to f-find…out," he choked out.

Slade stopped, his eyes wide.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Slade stumbled forward. He caught his balance, the stabbing pain in his back increasing. Gritting his teeth, Robin yanked the knife out and stabbed him a second time. He paused, breathing heavily. Closing his eyes, Red chuckled.

"G-Good work…kid."

Red suddenly growled in pain. _Robin suddenly stopped breathing, realizing what he had just done. He stepped back a few times in fright. The surgical knife was still sticking out of Slade's back, blood flowing out heavily. He slowly turned to face him. Robin's eyes were wide in fear. He stepped back and slipped on the blood Red had puked up. He then fell on his rear and started backing up when Slade approached him. He soon backed into a locked cabinet._

_"That was dishonorable and ruthless, Robin," Slade said. Reaching back, he yanked the knife free. "You're becoming more like me every day."_

_Slade stopped in front of the cowering Robin, glaring down at him._

"I-I'm…I'm…I'm…s-sor- I'm s-sor-"

_Quickly turning his upper body to the right, Robin raised his arms around his head when Slade aimed the knife for him. He heard the blade plunge into the cabinet where his face had been seconds before. He slowly lowered his arms, daring to look at his master. Slade was staring at him with narrowed eyes._ Red growled at seeing his best friend and lover pinned.

"Don't h-hurt-GEEEEH!"

Red slumped forward, clutching his stomach with both arms. Slade ignored him.

_"Get up, Robin." Body shaking, Robin slowly slid up against the wall. He stood in front of Slade, looking up with fear-filled eyes. He flinched when Slade raised his other hand._ Red growled at him when he placed it on Robin's cheek. "Now, what were you trying to say?"

Swallowing hard, Robin replied, "I-I'm sorry."

Silence filled the infirmary. Red had his eyes clenched shut, trying to prevent himself from screaming in pain. The burning in his stomach was now spreading towards his chest. Quickly raising his hand that held the knife, Slade sliced into Robin's arm. _He winced in pain, but didn't utter a sound. A trail of blood flowed down his arm and past his fingertips to drip to the floor. Slade then stabbed the cupboard on the right side of his head, looking calm._

_"Who came up with the plan to kill me?" Robin didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. Slade gripped his bleeding arm where the cut was when he didn't get an answer from anyone. "It was Red, wasn't it?"_

_Robin swallowed again. "W-We…both came up w-with it."_

_Slade's emotionless face didn't change. "But it failed, didn't it, Robin?" _

Red coughed, droplets of blood spraying out.

_"Y-Yes, master…"_

_Slade's eyes narrowed slightly. "Then let me put your mind at ease." Lowering his hand from Robin's cheek, Slade stepped back and reached for something in his belt._ Red opened his right eye and saw what he was pulling out. His breath hitched in his throat. _Robin's eyes widened when Slade pulled a loaded gun out of his pocket, holding it against his leg. "There is something the two of you must know about me."_

_Slade cocked the gun, lifted it slowly, and then gently rested it against Robin's forehead. Fear welled up inside of him. The part of his chest that covered his heart started to throb._

"R-Robin…move-"

Slade pulled the trigger—

_Click._

Robin whimpered, his eyes shut tight. He was shaking uncontrollably. Since when had he agreed to play Russian Roulette with his master?

"Robin, look at me." Robin slowly opened his fearful eyes. Slade moved the gun away and then rested it against his temple. Robin's eyes widened again. He saw Slade's finger pushing back on the trigger. "Keep watching."

He pulled the trigger a second time.

_Click!_

Robin whimpered louder this time. "S-Stop…" Pulling the gun away from his head, Slade placed the barrel back to Robin's forehead, pushing his head back against the wall. A small, frightened cry escaped his throat. Slade pulled the trigger— "STOP _IT_!"

Robin had his eyes shut tight. He felt the weight of the barrel come off his head. He opened his eyes again, shaking in fear. He whimpered when Slade rested the warm iron against his temple again, looking extremely calm.

"I'm not feeling very lucky right now, Robin. You better hope it's not it."

Robin's eyes widened. "No-!" _BANG! _"NO!" Slade fell to the floor, the gun falling from his hand. He landed on his side, blood pooling out from the side of his head. Robin was screaming. Red stared in shock at Slade, who was not moving. "No, Slade!" Robin rushed over and fell to his hands and knees in front of him. Tears fell from his eyes. "Slade?! SLADE!"

In an instant, Slade's eye snapped open. Crying out in fright, Robin fell back and clumsily crawled backwards towards the cabinet. Slade slowly sat up, stuck his right pointer finger into the bloody bullet hole, dug around for it, and then yanked it out of his head. He then threw the crushed ammo to the floor. Red growled.

Standing up, Slade said, "Don't be afraid, Robin." The boy quickly stood up, still shaking. Slade approached him. Grabbing the knife hilt, he yanked it out. "They were not blanks." Removing his left glove, Slade pushed his sleeve up to reveal his slightly pale arm. "But, if you still don't believe me-"

Putting the tip of the blade to his wrist, Slade slowly started moving it up towards the crook of his arm. Panicking, Robin grabbed his right wrist and forearm to try and stop him.

"I said stop it!" Slade lifted the blade from his flesh, blood dripping from the deep gash. "Slade, please!"

Nonchalantly, Slade dropped the knife to the floor. Robin suddenly let go and cowered back as far as the wall would allow when Slade tried showing him his bleeding arm. He shut his eyes tight.

"Robin, look at it." Robin shook his head frantically. "_Look_ at it." Tears dripped heavily to the floor from his eyes. "Robin!"

Robin's eyes shot open. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Slade's arm. His eyes slowly widened in surprise and shock. The long cut was slowly vanishing. Within seconds, the wound had been healed, right before his eyes. He slowly looked up at Slade, stuttering on his words.

"H-How…? H-How d-did you…? I-I…"

Robin flinched away when Slade raised his hand. He rested it on the left side of his neck. "I am immortal," Slade said calmly, like this was the most natural thing in the world. "_Nothing_ can kill me. Your plan, and future, _plans_, have _failed_. Your boyfriend, on the other hand…"

Red took this moment to scream in pain. He fell to his side, clutching his chest. It felt like something was attacking his heart. All the color drained from Robin's face as panic rose in him. He looked at Slade.

"Whatever you did, reverse it!"

Red continued to howl in pain, tears streaming down his face. Slade stared intently at Robin. "I will save him, but only if you do something for me in return."

Red growled. "D-Don't l-let him do i-it, Robin!" Robin slowly looked at him. "I…I think I-I know what-! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tears streamed heavily down Robin's face.

"If you want your boyfriend to live, you will do me this favor," Slade tried again.

"D-Don't do it R-Robin! Go! S-Save yourself!"

Robin finally snapped. "OKAY! I'll do whatever you want! Just please, save him! Master please save him!"

"R-Robin, no! Don't-!"

Slade gripped Robin's neck tight, gently pressing his thumb to his jugular. "For Red to live, I want you—" A heavy feeling of anticipation filled the room. It seemed to take Slade twice as long to finish. "—To kill the Teen Titans."

Robin's mouth fell partly open in shock and his eyes widened. Red couldn't believe the words he just heard. "Robin, d-don't give h-him what he w-wants! Don't k-kill your friends j-just because of me!"

Red's words and screaming fell on deaf ears. Robin suddenly felt numb. Before anything else could be done, the words tumbled from his mouth. "I-I'll kill them, master. I-I will…"

There was a split second stillness before Slade leaned over Robin and gently kissed him. Robin shook, but opened his mouth anyway. Slade slipped his tongue inside and pressed it to Robin's. Red was slowly losing consciousness. The pain was unbearable.

"R-Robin…" he whispered.

Slade slowly ended the kiss, staring into Robin's tear-filled, blue eyes. "That's my boy."

Robin glanced past Slade to see Red unmoving. He panicked, thinking he was dead. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

Slade stared at Robin a little while longer before turning around and walking towards Red. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a syringe. Kneeling at his side, he stabbed him in the arm and injected the anti-virus. He then stood up straight.

"Your little boyfriend will be fine." Robin had tears streaming down his face. "He should be up in a few hours." Slade easily picked up the unconscious Red X. "In two weeks, you will kill the Teen Titans. Do I make myself clear?"

Robin wiped his eyes while saying, "Y-Yes, m-master."

Slade headed for a medical bed. He laid Red on his back. "And stop crying."

Robin sniffed in and took a deep breath. "Yes, m-master."

Turning around, Slade approached him. "And Robin?" The boy looked up at Slade as he stood in front of him. "If you ever try a stunt like this again, _you _will be the one that gets hurt." Pausing, he stared deep into Robin's watery eyes for a split second and then he blinked. "I still expect to see you this evening."

Without another word, Slade turned on his heel and headed out of the room. Robin cowered against the wall now that he was leaving. The door slid shut, trapping him inside. Silence filled the infirmary. Slowly looking over at Red, Robin silently cried.

_'Please understand. I'm doing this for ____**you**__.'_

Sliding down the wall to sit with his knees drawn, Robin placed his face in his arms and continued to cry.


	15. There's Been a Change of Plans

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 3

As much as Robin hated it, he continued to be Slade's apprentice and his, as much as he wished it wasn't true, his goddamn _whore_. He was no longer allowed to sleep in the same room with Red. That almost killed him inside. Red was back to his old self, feeling determined and ready to destroy Slade. The virus had in fact been a form of acid that targeted the host's heart. The acid was literally trying to burn the tissue away, which would eventually cause internal bleeding and kill Red. The anti-virus was faster than the acid, killing it instantly the moment it made contact. Red was still tired and in pain every once in a while. Robin hardly spoke anymore, unless he was addressed by Slade. Whenever he could, he cried to feel better. He had developed depression—having been diagnosed with it for almost three years after his parents' deaths—which made him somewhat distant. Slade always remedied that though.

"Nngh…" Robin had his eyes clenched shut. His hands were on Slade's shoulders as the villain sucked him off. His right hand was gripping Robin's waist painfully, right above the curve of his ass. His other hand held the base of his cock, pre-cum and a bit of saliva dripping over his fingers. Any second now and Robin would cum. "Master!" As he pulled back, Slade swallowed. Robin thought he was done, but then he felt something else on the very tip of his penis. "Wh-What are you-?"

Robin cried out when the tip of Slade's tongue slipped inside the slit of his penis. This was a whole new level of nasty, as Beast Boy would say. Obviously things came out of it, but something could go inside too? Despite this, Robin couldn't help but gasp and moan at the wonderful feeling it created all the way through his crotch. Slade soon pulled out, leaving some saliva behind. Robin had his eyes closed and was panting. Slade moved slightly over him now, smirking.

"Did you enjoy that, apprentice?" Robin let out a groan. Slade moved his right hand to Robin's hip, causing him to flinch. "Don't think we're finished yet."

Within twenty seconds after he said this, Robin felt Slade lift his right leg, get in between both, and then drive his hardening cock deep inside of him. Robin cried out in pain from the rough treatment and his body moved back hard when Slade pressed all the way to the hilt. Minus the pre-cum that had drizzled to Robin's ass crack, there had been no preparation or lubrication. As Slade thrust in and out of him steadily, Robin gripped his sides, trying to grit his teeth. He was already out of breath and sweat formed between his thighs.

"I-I can't-Guuuuh!" Robin arched his head back. His left knee brushed against Slade's side as he moved his leg up. Unable to help himself, he turned it so that his heel rested against his lower back. This resulted in Slade going impossibly farther inside of him. "S-Slade…"

Gripping Robin's hair with his right hand, Slade yanked his head up in order to kiss him passionately, despite Robin already having a hard time breathing. He continued to thrust into the body underneath him, faster and harder this time. It didn't take long for Robin's mind to become fuzzy from lack of oxygen. He started to struggle to get Slade off, even going as far as to dig his heel into his spine to cause any amount of pain, but the man wouldn't let up. When Robin thought his life was gone, it wasn't. His head fell back against the pillow after Slade's grip was gone from his hair. He soon came. Robin was trying desperately to regain his breath. He honestly thought he was going to die. Was Slade really that crazy?

"D-Do y-you want to k-k-kill me…?!"

Slade glared at him. "I should ask you the same thing." Grabbing his hair roughly, Slade yanked on Robin's head, making him growl. "Unlike you, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so by now." Slade shoved Robin's head away. "Your attempt against my life still has not set well with me. I thought we had something special and you tried to throw it away." Robin was about to retort, but Slade slammed his hand against his mouth. The teen struggled against him again, his breath diminishing. Part of his nose was blocked by the hand, so oxygen was unable to come in through that way. Slade leaned closer to his face. "I won't kill you, Robin, but I am going to make you suffer. Just as you tried to make me suffer."

Pushing against Robin's mouth, Slade pulled out of him and got out of bed. He then went into the bathroom, to get in the shower. Robin continued to pant, thinking on that. Rolling onto his side a few seconds later, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, the words 'remember, Robin, you started it' playing over and over in his mind.

* * *

Red's eyes shot open. He jumped back in fright upon seeing Robin staring at him and standing right in front of his face. He growled. "Jesus, Robin! Don't do that!" he said in a whispered hiss. "You scared the shit out of me!" Robin didn't reply. "You're not supposed to be near me, remember?" Red paused, glaring at him briefly before noticing the horrified look in his eyes and face. "What's wrong?"

Red's eyes widened when tears suddenly trailed down Robin's cheeks. "I-I had a r-really bad nightmare," he said, sounding scared. "I n-need someone to talk to."

Groaning, Red pushed himself up and rubbed his tired eyes. "What was it about then?" he asked, sounding a little agitated.

Robin continued to cry. "I…I k-killed the Titans. A-And Slade was laughing a-and I d-didn't care th-that they were dead and-"

Looking at the floor, Robin continued to cry, his eyes shut tight. Red stared at him concerned.

"Look, not to be mean or anything, and I hope you don't think I'm trying to avoid you, but maybe you should just talk to Slade. I don't want you to get in trouble if Slade finds you in the same room with me."

"But-"

Red frantically shook his head. "Go back to bed. I'll see you when your friends come, okay?" Robin wouldn't budge. Red sighed heavily. "Robin, if Slade finds out you left and he comes here and finds you, you will get hurt. For your sake, and mine, please, get out of here and go back to bed. Okay?"

Robin whimpered. "I-I can't stand one more second with him, Red. He tried to s-suffocate me earlier. I-I can't do this anymore."

Falling onto his back, Red covered his closed eyes with his right arm. "You'll be out by next week. Just hang on until then, okay?"

"But I _can't_!" Robin whined. "I just can't-!"

"Well you're going to have to, Rob!" Red practically yelled, getting more irritated by the second. It was mainly caused by his tiredness. "Now go back to bed."

"But Red—"

"GO!"

Red quickly turned on his side and pulled the covers over his head. He tried so hard to ignore Robin's sobbing. Several seconds passed before his door slid open and then closed. There was a few seconds of silence before Red slowly lowered the blanket. He stared emotionlessly at the door, thinking, and even hoping, Robin would come back. He now felt like shit, yelling at the one he loved like that. Would he be able to catch him in time?

_'No, don't even think that! If you go after him now, Slade will find out and Robin will get hurt!'_

Rolling over onto his other side, Red pulled the blanket over his head, closed his tired eyes, and tried to fall back to sleep. Meanwhile, Robin was a few seconds away from the master bedroom, trying to stop his crying. If Slade saw him like this, he would get mad. He frantically wiped his nose and willed the tears to stop. Robin could not _believe _Red had yelled at him like that.

_He was just tired, _the logical part of his mind told him. _You did wake him up in the middle of the night over a stupid nightmare._

_No, he is annoyed by you and hates you for disturbing the one time he can find peace, _his illogical part of his brain said. _Red doesn't even love you as much as he says he does._

Robin smacked his right temple with the ball of his hand. "Red's the only one who does," he said angrily in a hiss. "Slade just tried to kill me, Red did not. The bastard hates me and wants to make my life miserable."

Huffing loudly, Robin returned to the bedroom and went inside, the door silently shutting behind him. He approached the bed and got in, hoping to avoid speaking to Slade, who looked asleep. He curled under the covers, his back to him.

"Wandering around aimlessly in the middle of the night, are we?" Robin pretended to be asleep, but Slade knew better. "You're not asleep, apprentice. Now look at me." He didn't budge. He was biting his tongue. "Robin…"

"What?"

"…I don't like your tone," Slade said calmly. "Now look at me." There was a pause. Swallowing, Robin rolled onto his back and turned his head to look at Slade. "That's better. Now, where did you go?"

Robin tried to act innocent. "I didn't go anywhere," he said in his normal tone of voice.

Slade was staring at Robin blankly. "_Where_ did you _go_?"

"Nowhere-"

"You are making this a lot harder than it has to be, apprentice," Slade interrupted. "Where did you go?"

Robin blinked at his still calm voice. Slade really did have a lot of patience.

"I just walked around base, that's all," Robin finally replied. "I had to clear my head."

"Clear your head of what? Your nightmare, perhaps?"

Robin's eyes widened. "Wait, you-"

Slade chuckled. "You should know me by now, apprentice. I _never_ sleep."

Robin stared at him, dumbstruck for a few extra seconds before he reverted his eyes downward. He then slowly rolled back over and closed his eyes. "Well I _don't _know then."

Slade's eyes narrowed slightly. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Robin gritted his teeth. He just wanted to go back to bed and forget he ever had his damn nightmare. "It's nothing."

Slade chuckled. "It doesn't sound like nothing, dear boy." Robin tried to ignore him. "You still haven't figured me out, have you?" Robin didn't reply. "It's a shame really." Leaning close to Robin's ear, Slade whispered, "Because I know _everything_ about _you_."

Robin quickly scrambled out of bed and headed for the door, looking very angry. "You don't know anything about me!" As Robin approached, the door sliding open. He stopped in the doorway and glared at Slade over his shoulder. "And how was _I_ supposed to know you were a fucking rapist, huh?"

Not waiting to see Slade's reaction, Robin walked through the door and stormed down the hall. Slade blinked a few times.

"Quite the straight-shooter, aren't you?"

Getting out of bed, Slade got ready for morning training in four more hours.

* * *

"What will happen if I gouged out your other eye?" Red asked Slade smugly a few days later. "I mean, if you're immortal, it would come back, right?"

"And you want to do that because…?"

Robin was slowly getting annoyed with these two.

"So that you would stop looking at Robin that way," Red replied angrily. "We both hate you. Don't you get it?"

"And yet, you still let me sleep with you."

Robin growled in anger at them, his eyes narrowed. "Can we just finish discussing the plan already? This argument is stupid. And I want to go to bed some time tonight."

Slade chuckled as Red continued to glare at him. "As you can see, Robin is very eager to be with me tonight." Snorting in annoyance, Red turned and folded his arms over his chest, but said nothing. "Now, when the Titans come here, Red will trigger the trapping mechanism from up above. Once they are inside, Robin will blow them into nothing."

Red growled angrily. "You can't come up with something less gruesome? You'd scar Robin for life."

Robin glared at the floor. This was not fair to him at all. He had to do all the hard work. "Shut up…" Red blinked at Robin, dumbstruck. "I can handle it."

Slade smirked behind his mask. "You see, Red, Robin is stronger than what you give him credit for." Red didn't reply. "Now, it is time for bed. Robin, come."

Without saying anything, Robin walked past Red. The thief glared after him as Slade sailed past and followed him. The door slid shut after they walked out.

"I will get you out of here," Red said. "Or I will die trying."

_'Because I would die for you.'_

* * *

Today was the day. In just a few short hours, the Teen Titans would be dead and out-of-the-way for good. Robin and Red didn't know what all would happen before and after the Titans arrived, so they were nervous. The only person who knew was Slade. Tonight, he was going to enjoy every minute of the Titans' final hour.

"I have changed the plan a little, Robin," Slade told him in the giant throne room. Red glanced warily at Robin out of the corner of his eye. He was in his full Red X suit, just as Slade had ordered. "My new security has alerted me that your former friends are near-by, to try to save you and Red X. In my personal opinion, I think they should enjoy a good show before their demise."

Red quickly looked at Slade in confusion. "A good show? What the hell does that mean?"

Slade chuckled and looked at him. "I think you can guess, X."

Red gritted his teeth and growled, instantly understanding. "You sick bastard!"

Red was suddenly doubled over. Slade's fist was pressed deep into his stomach, making him cough violently from the wind getting knocked out of him. Robin stepped back and looked away, disgust on his face. Slade stepped back. Red fell to his knees, clutching his stomach with his arms.

"Remember, Red, you, too, will be there, watching," Slade said in his dark purr. "And you will enjoy every minute of it, I guaran_tee_ _it_." Red's eyes twitched behind his closed lids. Slade glanced over his shoulder to see Robin. "Remove your belt, apprentice." Looking down, Robin unlinked his belt and let it fall to the floor at his feet. "Face the door your friends will be coming in through and get on your hands and knees." Red looked up with one eye closed. He continued to grit his teeth as he watched Robin do what he had been told. Slade looked at Red. "Get up in the balcony and stay there. Once you see the Titans, activate the trap."

Red stumbled back up onto his feet, his hands forming into fists at his sides. He growled. "If you hurt him-"

"Trust me, Red, Robin will be just fine," Slade interrupted as he started removing his mask. "I will not hurt what is rightfully mine."

Robin stared down at the floor, tears forming in his eyes, but he held them back. Turning to face him fully, Slade approached him from behind, unbuckling his belt as he went. Not liking this change of plan, Red went to the balcony and got ready for what was to come. He stared down at the bottom level and growled. He saw Slade whispering to Robin in his ear. Unfortunately, they weren't facing him, so he didn't know what they were saying. All he knew was that he didn't like this at all…

Meanwhile, a green blood hound was sniffing the street as it and three other teenagers walked through the city. They were heading towards a dark forest where the scent of one of their own had been picked up. The blood hound turned into Beast Boy the stronger the scent became.

"He must be in that forest. There's also a faint scent of that Red kid from the pizza place."

The Titans continued on their way. About fifteen minutes later, a strange door that looked like an outhouse stood in the middle of the clearing. The door was unusual since it slid down into the ground the closer they got. All four Titans peeped their heads in and saw a staircase leading down into darkness. Beast Boy sniffed the air.

"Man, I have a bad feeling about this," Cyborg said.

He checked his forearm panel as Beast Boy added, "So do I dude. I'm picking up three strong scents down there."

Cyborg's forearm beeped once the information had been gathered. He frowned. "B's right. There are three heart beats deep inside. And two of them are more erratic than the third."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Raven said in her monotone voice. "Let's go. And keep an eye on their location."

"Got it."

They headed down the stairs. They reached the bottom after going down about one hundred steps into the darkness. Then they headed down a hallway in silence, Cyborg's shoulder light and Starfire's starbolts providing the light.

"I do hope Robin is alright. I am worried that what we find will be most unpleasant."

"I can't help but feel the same way," Beast Boy said. "It reeks of Slade down here."

They continued on in silence, the beep on Cyborg's forearm getting louder and louder. After three long minutes of walking, they found a hallway that went right and left. Turning right, the Titans walked down the hall and approached large double doors that were at the end of a small antechamber. The Titans paused outside the door. Cyborg closed his forearm panel one last time before looking up.

"The moment of truth ya'll. If Robin and that kid Red are down here, we need to get them out as soon as possible. Ready?"

Cyborg warmed up his Sonic Cannon when he asked this. The Titans nodded in unison. Taking a deep breath, he fired…


	16. Love ALWAYS Prevails

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 3

Red X glared down at the scene below him. The Titans, namely Cyborg, blasted down the giant door and ran in. They stopped the second they saw Robin on his hands and knees with Slade behind him. Red was very tempted not to push the button to activate the trap. But, knowing Slade, the Titans would probably still be killed either way by the man himself. Then that would result in Red either getting extremely hurt again, or worse, killed. So the only option Red had was to watch, do his job, and endure.

"Good evening, Titans," Slade said from his kneeling position. He had one hand on Robin's back. "You are all just in time for a show."

Starfire's hands lit up with starbolts, Raven's eyes started to glow white, Beast Boy turned into a wolf, and Cyborg started up his Sonic Cannon. Red's fist shook above the button he was supposed to press.

"Hurry up and get closer," he said angrily.

Robin's heart was beating very fast. Slade pulsed deep inside of him. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth.

"Leave…him…_alone_," Starfire threatened with her eyes aglow.

Slade chuckled darkly behind his mask. "You haven't a clue, do you?" Reaching forward with his other hand, Slade wrapped his gloved fingers around Robin's cock, making him growl. Slade leaned close to his ear. "Robin, why don't you tell them what you've done."

After he said this, Slade slowly started jerking on Robin's shaft. Robin tried to hold in his sounds of pleasure, but he was unable to. A strangled moan escaped his throat. This angered the Titans.

"I said to leave Robin alone!"

Starfire flew forward and the Titans followed. Red slowly closed his eyes and slammed down on the button with the bottom of his fist. The sound of metal hitting concrete resounded in the giant room.

"Yo man! Let us out so we can kick your ass!"

Beast Boy turned back into his human form. All the Titans were trapped in the cage. They tried to use their powers, but they weren't working.

"Dude, what gives?!"

"My powers do not work either," Starfire said. Her hands shook at her sides. "But we have to save Robin! Slade is hurt-!"

Robin arched his head back and cried as he came all over the floor. Slade's hand was coated in pre-cum. Beast Boy turned, if at all possible, even greener.

"_Dude_."

Robin panted down at the floor, sweat dripping down his face. His arms shook as they continued to hold him up. He growled. "J-Just hurry and g-get it over with."

Slade chuckled. "It wouldn't be much fun if I did that, now, would it?"

Robin growled. "Y-You b-bas-AAAAH!"

Robin hung his head and panted as Slade teasingly pulled out most of the way. Only the tip of his swelling cock was inside of him; the pleasure point. He quickly slammed back into the boy beneath him. He repeated the process twice more before reaching in all the way. Robin shuddered in ecstasy once his balls met flesh. From high above, Red glared down at Slade and Robin.

"Just wait a little while longer until Slade's mind is too clouded over by his sick game, Robin," he said, turning to the controller. "I will save you."

Reaching for the panel with both hands, Red yanked out the button, the wires sparking dangerously while doing so. The cage still sat on the floor, but that was soon going to change. Meanwhile, the Titans could only watch as their leader and best friend was violated by Slade. Starfire was very angry.

"We must stop Slade from hurting Robin! He is-!" A load moan escaped Robin's mouth. Tears formed in Starfire's eyes. "Robin is getting hurt and we must-!"

"Starfire?" The Tameranian looked over at Raven. Her eyes were clouded over in disgust. "Starfire, Slade isn't hurting Robin." She looked over at Slade and Robin briefly before turning back to her alien friend. "R-Robin is…" She almost couldn't say it. But she had to, for Starfire's sake. "Robin's _enjoying_ it."

Just saying those words made the Empath shudder. Starfire's eyes were wide in shock. The other Titans were just as shocked as she was.

"How could Robin be enjoying pain?"

Raven shook her head. "It's because he's not in any pain, Starfire. Slade is-"

"-Fucking him." The Titans all looked to their right. Red stood next to their cage, staring at Slade and Robin. They were too preoccupied to notice him. Robin moaned. "His body may be enjoying it, but his mind knows that what is happening is wrong."

"…You're that kid from the pizza place," Cyborg said incredulously. "Why are you even here?"

Red didn't look at them. "Ever since you gave me that flier, I have made a plan as I go. Robin was at the pizza place inside that day, so I showed him the flier and asked if I should take him back to you. He didn't want to go because he thought you would hate him after he left you to join Slade. That same night, Slade broke into my apartment and made a deal with me. I joined him and played along for a while, trying to search for some form of weakness. A few nights later, I formed a plan with Robin. He angered Slade during training one day. Slade abused Robin by raping and torturing him. I found out when I arrived to see Robin unconscious on the floor near Slade. To buy time and keep him distracted, I told Slade that he had to hurt me the _exact_ same way he hurt Robin. Slade complied.

"We fought briefly after I threw surgical tools at him. He injected me with an acidic virus and was probably about to kill me when Robin stabbed him in the back twice with a knife." Red paused and then sighed. He lifted the controller, his thumb hovering over the button. "Robin means the whole world to me," he continued. "Since the first time I met him in town, I fell in love with him. I swear on my life to protect Robin whenever he needs me."

Red pushed the button. The cage silently rose into the air. Red then crushed the controller in his gloved hand.

"The moment I get Slade off Robin, I want you to take him away from here. Go back to your tower and keep Robin safe." Red took his mask off his belt and placed it on his face. He then lowered his arm to his side. "By the way: I'm sorry. I should have taken him home when I saved him."

Without waiting for the Titans' responses, Red ran towards Slade and Robin. The Titans waited in shock. Robin could tell that Slade was going to cum soon. He almost couldn't take it, knowing that his friends were there, watching. He never wanted this to happen.

"Y-You see, Robin? All you n-needed was a little…_m-motivation_."

"Motivate _this_!"

Slade hardly had time to look up before he was kicked back out of Robin by Red's foot. The Titans ran over to Robin, who had fallen on his face from exhaustion. Pulling out smoke bombs, Red threw them at Slade's fallen form, smoke billowing out and around him once they made contact with the floor. Cyborg helped Robin to his feet by picking him up by his sides and setting him back down. Robin swayed, but Cyborg held him up.

"You going to be okay man?"

Robin rested a hand to his head. "I…I think so."

"Good, then let's get you out of here."

Robin quickly pulled up his pants and clicked his belt back into place. He looked at Red. "Let's go, Red!"

Red slowly looked at Robin over his shoulder. Robin's eyes widened upon seeing the seriousness on his face. "Someone has to stop Slade." He turned back around. The smoke started to drift away. Slade stood halfway in the heavy cloud. Red pulled out several throwing X's. "Your friends are going to take you home."

Robin's eyes widened. "No! Wait-!"

Cyborg grabbed a strong grip on Robin's arms and pulled him back. The ex-Titan leader struggled in his hold. "Come on man! We're getting out of here!"

"No one is going anywhere."

Slade appeared out of the smoke, his bo staff in hand. Red threw his X's at him when he advanced. He knocked them away with his staff with ease. The sharp objects suddenly changed their course and came back towards him. He hadn't anticipated this and hadn't realized until it was too late. He stepped to the side after an X cut into his side, drawing blood. A second one ricocheted off his neck plate and flew high into the air before coming back down. Pulling out two more X's, Red threw them at Slade to join in with the first three. Cyborg was still trying to drag Robin out of the room.

"Red! You can't fight Slade by yourself! You're going to get yourself killed!"

Red stared at Slade getting knocked around by his heat-censored boomerangs for a few seconds longer before looking over his shoulder again and smiling at Robin. "You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

Robin stopped struggling to break free from Cyborg's hold. Confusion entered his eyes as they widened. "What are you-?"

Red turned half way to see Robin properly. He removed his mask and threw it like a Frisbee towards the Titans. Beast Boy managed to catch it, seeing as Robin was too confused to move. Red gave him a weak smile.

"I'll come back for you…I promise." Tears formed in Robin's eyes. "I love you, Robin. And I would _die_ for you."

Robin's mouth opened slightly at hearing those words. Closing his eyes, Red slowly turned back to face Slade. The villain managed to break four of the five X's, which now lay motionless on the floor. Opening his eyes, Red pulled out an even bigger X, attached it to the back of his gloved hand, and then ran towards him. Robin started struggling again.

"Red! Slade will kill you! Red!" Cyborg picked the struggling boy into his arms and walked back towards the way they came with slight difficulty. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

Slade blocked Red's X with his bo staff. Red jumped back and slid backwards on his feet before charging again. He ignored Robin's fearful voice and aimed a punch to Slade's chest. He quickly ducked, Red's fist going right over his head. Crouching low to the floor, he swept a kick for his legs. Red jumped into the air and black flipped away. He had to step hastily back a few times as Slade aimed a roundhouse kick to his stomach.

"You cannot win, X," Slade said as he continued to attack Red with his staff. The thief blocked each attack with his giant X. "You are going to die here."

A blade suddenly came out of both ends of Slade's staff, glowing a bright blue. Red jumped back and pulled out another giant X. He quickly attached it to his other hand as Slade jumped high into the air and came back down with his staff. He twirled it around in his hand, aiming for Red's head. The thief raised his X's to block the blades, bracing himself for the harsh contact as his arms crossed in front of his chest. Slade sliced at the blades on the X's. Red gritted his teeth when the top blades were cut clear off. He pushed back against Slade, managing to throw him off. The villain lunged, aiming a blade for Red's stomach. He lowered his arms just in time for the blade to force its way into his X's.

"Geh!" Blood dripped to the floor. Red was clenching his teeth hard from the pain coursing through his arms. Slade's blade had gone straight through his defenses and into his flesh, pinning his arms together. They were now stuck. Wrenching his arm to turn the staff around, the blade came clean off. It continued to glow, but faintly. Red growled from the pain. "G-Get it…out."

Red was kind of surprised when Slade came towards him. But instead of helping him, he punched him hard in the chest. Red double over and spluttered, a rib cracking, but not breaking. He was still winded however. Growling, Red turned slightly to ram his body into Slade. They both fell over sideways. Red rolled over to get back to his feet. Yanking his arm in the front outward, it came free from the blade. He quickly jumped backwards when Slade attacked with a tackle. Red landed on his back and then flipped over clumsily, seeing as his arms were still hurting. The second he looked up, Slade aimed a roundhouse kick at his head.

Red spiraled through the air before crashing painfully into the floor on his right side. He rolled over to lie on his stomach and then push himself up with shaking arms. Reaching down and under, Slade grasped his throat with one hand and lifted him into the air. Red's feet flailed as he tried to pry the large, strong hand off. Grasping the end of the blade with his free hand, Slade quickly yanked it out. He then crouched to the floor, slamming Red into the cold, hard concrete. Red shut his eyes tight and growled, his gloved hand falling to the floor. With the blade, Slade slammed it into his palm, pinning it to the floor. He then stood up and slammed a foot into his ribcage.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Stepping over Red's screaming form, Slade removed the other blade, which continued to glow, grabbed his other hand, and slammed the sharp blade into his palm, pinning that one to the floor too. He stared expressionlessly down at Red, who was trying to pull his hands free while screaming bloody murder.

"All of this could have been avoided, Red," Slade said calmly. He sat cross-legged and stared at him with his arms folded. "Since you offered, I will watch you die here for the boy that is rightfully mine."

Slade fell silent. Red's fingers twitched from the pain. He had two options: let himself die from loss of blood or pull his hands upward off the blades. It wasn't like he could pull one blade out with his other hand; Slade had learned from his past mistakes. If he chose option B, it would hurt like hell. Red felt so vulnerable in the position he was in. He was very tempted to give up and let the grim reaper take his soul. Closing his eyes, he remembered everything that he had gone through in his life up to this point.

_"I don't give a fuck, Jerry! I'm not fit to be a mother! I am sorry but I have to leave! I can't keep living like this!"_

_A seven year old Red sat against the hallway wall. His eyes were full of sadness and grief. He had his hands to his ears, trying to drown out his parents' arguing._

_"Miranda, don't you dare walk out of this house!"_

_"I can do whatever the hell I please!"_

_Red heard the front door slam shut. He quickly jumped up and ran into the living room. Going to the giant glass windows, he looked out and saw a taxi drive away with his mother in the back. _

_"Get away from the fucking window!"_

_Red was quickly yanked away from the windows by his father, Jerry's, hand. "But mommy-!"_

_Jerry threw the crying boy into the hallway. "Your mother isn't coming back you little shit! Now go to your room!"_

_Sobbing and crying, Red turned and ran… _

_A thirteen year old Red was doodling in a notebook when it was harshly yanked out from underneath his pen. He looked up and saw a burly brown-haired kid, looking at his work._

_"You call this art?" Red's eyes widened when the kid easily ripped the flimsy notebook in half. He then threw the ruined halves on the outside table Red was sitting at. "What a loser."_

_The boy walked away. Red looked down at his ruined notebook, tears forming in his eyes. He picked up the pieces with shaking hands. Slowly standing up, he shoved the notebook in his backpack, picked it up, and stormed away. _

_As he passed the bully, Red muttered, "Prick."_

_There was a pause and then-_

_"What did you just fucking say?" Red kept walking. He was suddenly grabbed and thrown into the school building wall. The brown-haired kid glared at him. "Did you just call me a prick, faggot?"_

_Red stared at him calmly. "Yeah."_

_Stepping back, the kid pulled his arm back and swung his fist at Red's face. His head turned harshly to the side. Blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth._

_"Next time, you'll be dead before you hit the ground."_

_Slapping Red in the face, the boy walked off, his group of friends laughing. Red closed his eyes momentarily before heading in the direction of home…_

_"You're fucking failing science, you damn brat?" A fifteen year old Red stood in front of his rude-looking father, who was partway into the kitchen. "How the hell do you manage that?" _

_Red looked at him annoyed. "I've told you before dad. My science teacher hates me! I turn everything in, but he never gives it back like he does the other kids! This isn't my fault!"_

_Red's dad threw an empty beer bottle past his head, making it break against the wall by the hallway. Red had to duck in order to avoid it._

_"Don't take that tone with me you little shit!"_

_"You're eventually going to forget," Red said calmly._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" his father asked angrily._

_Red's eyes narrowed in a glare. "Because you're drunk off your ass all the time, that's why! Ever since mom left, you've been such a fucking _**asshole**_ !"_

_Red's dad backhanded him. He turned his head to the side from the force of the blow. He wouldn't look at him._

_"Your mother was a little slut! I never want to hear about her in this house again!"_

_Red's eyes narrowed in sadness. "_ _…_ _Why do you hate me so much?" he asked quietly._

_Red's dad was taken aback by this. "What did you just say?"_

_Red finally looked at him. "_ **Why**_ do you _**hate**_ me?"_

_His dad's eyes went wide. Anger crossed his face. "Why you little-" _

_Before he could do anything, Red yelped when his father grabbed him roughly by the arm. He dragged the struggling boy towards the hall._

_"Dad! What is your fucking problem?" Red's father entered his bedroom. He threw the soon-to-be thief face first onto the bed. Red tried to roll over, but his father pinned him down. "D-Dad, what are you-?!"_

_The man growled, plunging his hand underneath Red's stomach. He quickly unbuckled his belt. Red struggled against his father._

_"If I _**hated**_ you, brat, I wouldn't love you like this!"_

_Red gasped when his father grabbed his dick with his cold hand. With his free hand, he quickly yanked his pants and boxers down to his knees. After quickly unbuckling and unzipping himself, Red's father plunged his aching erection into his son's ass without preparation. Pain and fear filled Red._

_"D-Dad! Stop!" Red cried out in pain. Did his father really think raping him was an act of love? "I-I said-! AAAAAH!" Red's head fell forward. He started panting. He shouldn't be enjoying this! His father was stirring him up. "I-I'm going t-to co-"_

_Red cried out when he came into his father's now very hot hand. Seconds later, his father came inside of him, got up, and left without a word. Red slumped against his now dirty bed. Tears formed and fell from his eyes. His father was so drunk that he wouldn't remember what he had just done. Red sobbed against his pillow. How could his father do something so cruel?_

_Red growled from anger, still crying. "Y-Y-You will f-fucking _**pay**_," he panted out angrily._

_Closing his eyes, Red fell asleep from exhaustion…_

_"Get back here, kid!"_

_A seventeen year old Red jumped at the fence and climbed over the top. He landed in a crouch on the other side and continued his running. A red ruby was clenched tightly in his hand. He slid around a corner and almost lost his balance. Regaining his footing, he began to run again. A gold chain rattled against his blue jeans-clad, right leg. His shoes were tattered in several places, the results of running away from the cops every time he stole something to survive._

_After zigzagging around the city for five minutes, Red returned to his place of solitude and hid from sight. He breathed heavily from his hard run. Going over to a makeshift bed of blankets, he plopped down and pulled a bag of food towards him. Reaching inside, he pulled out a greasy cheeseburger and cheese fries. He quickly unwrapped the wrapper and sank his teeth into the juicy burger. He quickly ate it and then started on his fries. His face and fingers were covered in cheese, but he sucked them off in satisfaction. Grabbing a stolen bottle of water, he washed his hands and then his mouth, feeling refreshed. Picking up the ruby, he examined it carefully. He then snorted._

_"Not even worth fifty damn dollars." He was about to throw the ruby into the darkness when engravings entered his field of vision. He traced the lines carefully and discovered that they were letters. He felt them again and came up with a person's name. "Dr. Chang?"_

_Well this was definitely an interesting discovery. Something in the back of Red's mind told him to keep the little ruby in a safe place. Standing up, he walked over to his desk and crouched next to the leg. He dug a good sized hole and buried the ruby. He mentally noted where it was. He had a good feeling the cops would find his hiding place soon. Going back to his blankets, Red laid down and closed his eyes. The sound of a scurrying rat echoed in the distance, but he ignored it. He soon drifted off into darkness…_

_"Just know that I will _**_never_**_ hurt you the way your father did."_

_"Y-You're a f-fucking liar. Y-You said you w-would never do what my father d-did to me."_

_"I'll come back for you…I promise." _

_"I love you, Robin. And I would __**die**__ for you."_

Red opened his eyes, tears streaming out of them. So much had happened to him in the past; his mother left him, bullies had beaten him, and his father had raped him. He realized it was about time he lived his own life. He suddenly blinked.

"You can't have him," he whispered. Slade's eye widened slightly. Gritting his teeth, Red yanked both hands up as hard as he could. Blood splattered the floor. With inhuman speed, Slade jumped back away from Red's kick. The thief got to his feet, his arms dangling in front of him. He stepped back as he stood up straight and then glared daggers at Slade. "I will _never_ let you win."

Quickly reaching into his belt with both hands, Red pulled out eight more heat-censored boomerangs, jumped back a few feet, and then hurled all of them at Slade. The villain dodged the blades easily, but they came back around and attacked again. Ignoring the sheering pain in his hands, Red easily dug his fingers into the floor as though it was a marshmallow. His new gloves were very special. It allowed Red to lift anything as though it were a feather. All they needed was a small melted red ruby with the name Dr. Chang engraved on it.

Slade tried to protect his body, but the boomerangs were too fast. They cut into his skin like butter. He heard a feral cry several feet away from him. He hardly had time to look up when a boomerang flew at his masked face. The blades cut into the black side of his mask and traveled to his other eye. His head moved harshly to the side, causing him to lose his balance. He fell to the floor on his stomach. A boomerang came zooming down towards his back next. The blades cut into him as it flew by.

Meanwhile, Red was trying to lift a large spike of stone out from the hard, concrete floor. His hands were bleeding profusely, but the thought of returning to Robin kept his mind off the pain. He just hoped he'd make it to the tower before loss of blood took its toll. He almost had it out halfway when he heard something zoom towards him on his right. He flattened his body against the spike as far as he could as one of his boomerangs passed him. It came back around, aiming for his feet next. As he continued to pull upward, he jumped over it like he was playing jump rope. He landed back on his feet and continued to pull. The spike was almost out of the floor now, a sharp point on the end. The boomerang came back towards him, aiming for his mid-section next. Slade was soon getting backed into a corner. One boomerang cut into his heel, cutting his tendon, one of the more sensitive areas of a person's body. He fell back and crashed into the wall. Growling, he slowly pushed himself up.

The spike was almost free now. Red heard the boomerang getting closer. Holding the heavy piece of rock in both hands, he flipped over the top when his boomerang was centimeters from his stomach. As he came back down, he pulled the spike forward as hard as he could and then chucked it. As though time slowed, Red had his arms over his head and was falling back towards the floor. The spike flew right at Slade, who finally stood up. His eye widened when he saw the sharp spike flying right at him. Crouching low, he tried to jump as high as possible.

Time regained its normal speed just seconds before the spike went right through Slade's stomach and bottom of his ribcage, entering the wall. Red crashed into the floor from exhaustion. He slowly pushed himself up with his hands and looked up. He suddenly felt violently ill, but he held it in. Slade had been successfully pinned to the wall, the spike driving straight through him. If that didn't kill him, then Red didn't know what would. He slowly stood up on shaking feet. The spike's height started from just below Slade's ribcage and reached a little past his navel. Its width stretched just inches from his sides, almost cutting him in half. Slade struggled against it. When the shock passed, Red stared blankly at him as Slade tried pushing the cement spike out of him. Stopping all attempts, Slade chuckled darkly.

"You may have stopped me from breaking free, but that does not mean I am going to die."

_Blood pooled down the wall. A large puddle started to form under Slade's feet. Red blinked._

"You might not be able to die, Slade, but you won't be able to come after Robin again." Slowly turning, Red turned his back on him. Slade was trying to remove the cement spike from his stomach again, but to no avail. Red started walking away, limping from the exhaustion as he went. "Good-bye, Slade."

Without another word, Red passed the hole he created and left the Haunt, leaving Slade hurting, bleeding and, hopefully, dying. After a few more seconds, Slade stopped his movements to stare after Red. He then smirked, a chuckle falling from his lips.

"We _will_ meet again, _Red _X."

Holding the spike with his hands, Slade leaned all the way over it, closed his eyes, and allowed unconsciousness to consume him.

* * *

Robin sat on his bed, staring at Red's mask in his hands with sad, narrowed eyes. He had removed and burned every last shred of evidence that he was ever Slade's apprentice. But he didn't feel quite ready to put his old colors back on. He felt like he never would again after betraying his friends, joined his worst enemy, and tried to kill the only family he had left, besides Bruce and Alfred. Instead, he opted for a black T-shirt and faded blue jeans that Alfred had packed for him before leaving Batman's shadow. He hadn't bothered replacing his mask either. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Hey, Robin, we're going to get pizza from Pizza Palace," Beast Boy said, his voice muffled by the door. "Do you want to come?" Robin didn't reply nor did he look up. "Okay, we'll be back in a few minutes then."

Beast Boy walked away. Robin sighed. Holding Red's mask to his chest, the sad, broken bird rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. He felt so cold and alone…

"Red, where are you?"

Silence filled Robin's room. In fact, the entire tower was quiet. Unknown to him, his giant window silently opened on its own accord. A dark shadow, with something long and cylindrical attached from behind, silently slipped into the room before standing up straight. The figure then folded its arms over its chest.

"Like I said before, kid…" Robin's eyes widened. Slowly rolling slightly over, he saw Red smirk back at him, the tube with Robin's poster resting against his back. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Tears formed in Robin's eyes. Carefully laying the mask aside, he rolled the rest of the way, stood up, and slowly stepped towards Red, who smiled. After taking a few more steps, Robin quickly ran into his arms. Red wrapped them around the only one he loved, forgetting that his hands were still bleeding.

"I-I thought you weren't going to come back!" Robin sobbed into Red's chest. "I thought I wasn't going to ever see you again!"

Red smiled down at him. "Hey now, I'm the infamous Red X. I _always_ come back."

Robin continued to cry against his chest. He felt Red's heartbeat. "Oh god I've missed the beating of your heart!"

Red chuckled. "Well you'll never have to miss it again." There was a pause. "My hands are in really bad shape. Could you help me fix them up?"

Robin quickly moved away from Red, his eyes full of fear. "Your hands…?"

Red showed him one of his bleeding palms. "Slade is one hell of a bastard, let me tell you."

Robin quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room. They entered the infirmary a few doors down. Red sat on a bed while Robin got the first-aid kit. He bandaged the hands after cleaning them. Red told him all that had happened, to keep his mind off the excruciating pain. He felt slightly light-headed from loss of blood.

"Once the Titans come back, Raven can heal them for you," Robin said after a few seconds of silence later.

_Red smiled. "Or maybe you can kiss them to make them all better."_

Robin had tears in his eyes, but he smiled anyway. "I'm afraid I'm not that magical," he said with a chuckle.

Red grinned. "True, but your ass is pretty magical if you ask me."

Robin punched Red's arm in a joking way. "Is that all you can think about? My ass, of all things?"

Red chuckled and stood. "That, and food. I could use a burger right about now."

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Pizza is better."

Red's eyes lit up. "Pizza _does_ sound better." They chuckled. Leaning over, Red kissed Robin. "I love you, pretty birdie."

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Robin said, "I love you more."

Wrapping his arms around Robin's back, Red leaned in for another, more passionate, kiss. The double doors slid open a few seconds later. Beast Boy was about to speak, but his eyes widened when he saw the two lovers kissing. He blushed darkly.

"Dude, you guys!" he shouted, heading down the hall at a run. "Red came back!"

Ending the kiss, Red chuckled. "Let's go see them, shall we?"

Robin smiled warmly. "Okay."

After kissing him one last time, Red and Robin walked out of the infirmary to tell the Titans what had happened.

* * *

Raven set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Red. He picked up his fork with his half cured hands, cut a piece off, and stuck it in his mouth. "MMM; tafsy!"

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Cyborg knows how to make great pancakes," he said, eating more of his own.

The Titans and Red ate in silence for a few minutes. Red picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it. He never tasted anything so perfectly mouthwatering.

"So, Red, while you're living here, stealing is no longer allowed," Raven said. "And you need a job too."

Swallowing a large bite, Red said, "Okay, no problem."

Raven smiled. "Luckily, I got your old job back at Pizza Palace," she continued. "I daresay your friends miss you terribly."

Red smiled. "Thanks, Rae. I do miss the free pizzas and my friends."

Robin closed his eyes and smiled. "The Titans are going to be your friends too."

Red gave him a smile. Leaning over and resting his hand on the right side of his neck, he kissed his cheek. "And I'll be your best _boy_friend," he said with a chuckle. "Forever and ever, until the day I die."

Robin giggled when Red poked him before returning to his breakfast. "Yes, I know."

Raven looked at them sternly. "I'm not finished yet." The boys gave back their full attention. "Since you two are in love, I don't want any sex in the tower unless it's in Robin's room. Do I make myself clear?"

Red gave her the thumbs up. "Sure, no problem." He looked at Robin. "Right, babe?"

Robin nodded in agreement. "We promise."

Raven nodded in approval. "I don't care if you kiss and cuddle, but sex _not_ in Robin's room is not allowed, alright?"

"We promise," Red said. Putting up his bandaged right hand in an oath, he added, "Thief's Honor."

Raven gave them a small smile. "Good. You can finish breakfast now. And then you have to go to work, Red."

"Sure thing."

They finished their breakfast and then Red got ready to leave. Robin watched him get dressed in their room.

"I overheard that your hours are better than before. This way I have more time to spend with you."

Slipping on his hoodie, Red smiled. "You betcha." Reaching over, he kissed Robin on the lips. "See you later, babe."

The boys left their room. Raven was waiting for them in the main room. "I'll be taking you to work." Red stood in front of her. "I'll come pick you up at five."

"Okay; thank you." Red waved at Robin. "Good-bye. See you at five."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Red smiled. "Remember, I love you more than stealing."

Before Robin could say anything else, Raven and Red vanished in a black hole. Cyborg looked over the couch to look at him.

"Yo, Rob! Wanna play Mortal Kombat 4 against me?!"

Grinning, Robin ran over and jumped over the back of the couch to sit beside his mechanical friend. He picked up his controller. "Get ready to lose, Tin Man!"

The two friends started to play. Around five, Raven said she would be back. Seconds later, she returned with Red beside her. He smiled.

"Robin, I'm home!" he shouted, trying to sound like Ricky Ricardo from I Love Lucy.

Robin emerged from the kitchen. "How was work?"

Red wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Boring, like usual," he replied with a grin. "It was more fun when you were around."

Robin smiled. "I'm sure."

Red kissed him on the cheek. "We should go to your room," he whispered in Robin's ear. "If you catch my drift."

Robin playfully punched him in the arm. "You know you don't have to ask," he said with a grin.

Chuckling, Red kissed him again. "But asking makes it all the more satisfying." He looked at Raven. "I'm going to steal your leader for a bit. Hope you don't mind?"

"No, not at all," Raven said in an amused, sarcastic tone.

"Whoa!" With a big grin, Red had easily picked Robin up in his arms. "How about a little warning next time, 'kay?"

Red grinned, his eyes closed. "Anything for you, babe." Without another word, Red whisked him out of the main room. Entering their bedroom, he laid Robin on the bed and quickly straddled him. He smiled warmly at his love. "Hopefully no one will disturb us."

Robin smiled up at him. "Door; lock."

There was a _click_. Red chuckled. "How convenient…" Leaning forward he kissed Robin passionately for about a minute. "I love you, pretty birdie."

Robin smiled at him. "I love you too."

Without another word, Red leaned forward and kissed Robin again. And then they lived happily, ever, after…

******THE **_**— **_**END**


End file.
